


Deus ex Amor

by Commander_Owl



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Workaholic, alternative ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deus ex Amor - Bóg poprzez Miłość</p><p>Deus ex machina (bóg z machiny)<br/>1. urządzenie „mechane”, stosowane w teatrze greckim do ukazywania bogów, ingerujących w przebieg akcji;<br/>2. nadmiernie optymistyczne i naciągane rozwikłanie intrygi w sztuce teatralnej lub powieści - od nazwy wspomnianego urządzenia;<br/>3. niespodziewany wybawca, dzięki któremu następuje happy end w jakimś utworze, zwłaszcza w dramacie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonum ex malo non fit

 

 

 

_Dobro nie rodzi się ze zła_

David Sarif, tworząc swą firmę, chciał sięgnąć ku przyszłości, bez bezmyślnego pozbywania się tego, co już posiadamy. Postęp był nadal priorytetem, jednak wciąż wierzył, że bez względu na to, ile ulepszeń się człowiekowi wszczepi, to nadal jego duch decyduje o tym, jaką jest istotą. Dlatego też dbał o swoich pracowników, tworząc im takie warunki, dzięki którym wszyscy stanowili nie tylko dobrany zespół, ale też coś na kształt rodziny. Robił wszystko, by tę społeczność chronić i bronić, po drodze zapominając, że nie zawsze cel uświęca środki, a nawet najmniejsze tajemnice urosną kiedyś do postaci ogromnych sieci kłamstw, z których nie będzie w stanie się nigdy wyplątać.

Jednak Sarif jeszcze nie był świadom tego, co przyniesie przyszłość, kiedy stał przy biurku Pritcharda i obserwował szefa swojego działu IT/Ochrony śpiącego w tak dziwnej pozycji, że aż plecy bolały od samego patrzenia. Zastanawiał się, jak długo trzeba pracować, by być zdolnym zapaść w sen z kolanem założonym za ucho i łokciem przełożonym między łopatkami. Wiedział, że Frank jest klasycznym, wręcz podręcznikowym przykładem pracoholika, któremu więcej satysfakcji daje dobrze wykonane zadanie niźli kontakty międzyludzkie, jednak nie mógł nie zauważyć, iż jego mania kontrolowania wszystkiego, co się dzieje w budynku Sarif Industries i poza nim zaczęła być dla informatyka naprawdę niebezpieczna. Firma się rozrastała, a wraz z tym procesem pojawiały się nowe wyzwania, których było za wiele dla jednego człowieka. Nawet Pritchard wreszcie dojrzał do przyznania się, że nie jest w stanie podołać wszystkim powierzanym mu zadaniom i trzeba zatrudnić firmę ochroniarską. Jednak Sarif miał nieco inny pomysł...

* * *

Powiedzieć o Pritchardzie, że jest nietowarzyski, to jak zasugerować psychopatycznemu seryjnemu mordercy problemy emocjonalne – Frank nie cierpiał ludzi jako takich i nigdy nie zadawał sobie nawet minimalnego trudu, by się z tym kryć. Bo i dlaczego powinien? Dopóki dobrze wykonywał swoje obowiązki, nikogo nie powinno obchodzić to, czy uśmiecha się do swoich współpracowników, czy też nie. Od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa był odludkiem i nie bez powodu wybrał sobie taką, a nie inną ścieżkę życiową, gdzie częściej miał do czynienia z maszynami i komputerami, niż istotami ludzkimi. Technika była niezawodna, a wszystkie błędy, jakie wynikały z jej działania, zawsze miały swe źródło w pomyłkach użytkowników i twórców. Nie kłamała, nie zdradzała, nie składała obietnic, nie była w stanie nienawidzić i krzyczeć. Pritchard znajdował szczęście i bezpieczeństwo dopiero wtedy, gdy odgrodził się od siata ścianą z szumiących serwerów i lśniących błękitną poświatą monitorów. W swoim małym komputerowym raju był jedynym władcą, który widział i wiedział wszystko.

Oczywiście raz na jakiś czas (wbrew swej woli naturalnie) musiał opuścić umiłowane leże, jednak takie okazje zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko – wyłącznie gdy Sarif wzywał go do siebie. Frank nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego szef zażyczył go sobie widzieć osobiście (maile przecież były doskonałą formą komunikacji), jednak nie zamierzał kwestionować jego decyzji. Wiedział, że David zawsze postawi na swoim, dlatego też bez zbędnej zwłoki, ale i bez przesadnego pośpiechu zakończył to, czym się chwilowo zajmował, po czym pomaszerował do windy, by dostać się na ostatnie piętro, gdzie mieściło się biuro prezesa. Zwykle ich spotkania były krótkie i w zasadzie Frank nigdy nie miał pewności, dlaczego szef miał nieprzepartą potrzebę ujrzenia go na żywo, jednak tym razem technik miał dziwne wrażenie, że lekko nie będzie. Od dawna coś ciężkiego wisiało w powietrzu i czuć było nadchodzącą milowymi krokami grubszą sprawę, co niespecjalnie się Pritchardowi podobało.

Jak zwykle skinął głową siedzącej za swym biurkiem Athene i, nie czekając na pozwolenie, wszedł do biura Sarifa. Skoro go wezwał, na pewno się spodziewał jego przybycia, toteż bawienie się w uprzejmości było niczym innym, jak bezsensowną stratą czasu, na którą nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Miał sporo pracy i nie zamierzał marnować całego dnia na mówienie wszystkim „dzień dobry” oraz pukanie do drzwi, których progu wcale nie miał ochoty przestępować.

\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć. - Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył na swojego pracodwacę, który jeszcze nie zdążył zauważyć jego przybycia.

\- Tak, dobrze, że przyszedłeś. - David wstał i okrążył biurko, sięgając po swoją ukochaną piłkę do baseballa: - chcę z tobą porozmawiać o zagadnieniach związanych z ochroną.

\- A konkretniej? - Siłą woli i godnością osobistą zwalczył chęć przewrócenia oczami: - Napisałem dosyć obszerny i szczegółowy raport, więc ciężko mi zgadnąć, co dokładnie masz w tym momencie na myśli.

\- Nasza firma się rozrasta i każdy z nas ma coraz więcej obowiązków. - Sarif uśmiechnął się łagodnie, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju, gdy zamierzał komuś wcisnąć kit: - W końcu okazuje się, że pojedynczy pracownik nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z powierzonymi mu zadaniami i musimy zatrudnić kogoś nowego. Dlatego postanowiłem zdjąć z twoich barków część funkcji, byś mógł się skupić na naszej sieci i jej bezpieczeństwie. Zdecydowałem się zatrudnić nowego szefa ochrony. - Sarif podszedł do Franka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu: - Dzięki temu będziesz mógł się zająć tym, co powinno być twoim głównym zadaniem.

Pritchard z niezadowoleniem popatrzył na znajdujące się przy jego barku palce, jednak nie był w stanie odtrącić ręki szefa. Nawet on, który nie szanował nikogo, czuł przed Sarifem pewien respekt. Może mu nie ufał tak, jak pozostali pracownicy (jednak była to kwestia jego wrodzonej paranoi), ale też wiedział, że są pewne granice, których nie powinien przekraczać dla swego własnego dobra. Tak długo, jak David naiwnie wierzył w jego bezgraniczne oddanie, nie patrzył Frankowi na ręce tak pilnie, jak powinien, co naturalnie miało swoje zalety. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, iż informatyk nie przepadał za kontaktem fizycznym z innymi ludźmi, o interakcjach społecznych nie wspominając, dlatego też czuł się zdecydowanie nieswojo, gdy na jego ramieniu spoczywała czyjaś ręka. Natychmiast zapragnął wyjść z tego biura i schować się u siebie, uciec od ludzi i ich gierek, które zawsze miały swój ukryty cel.

\- Rozumiem, że zamierzasz zatrudnić profesjonalistów jak Dynacore albo chociaż Belltower? - Wiedział, że jeśli chce się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, nie może pozwolić Sarifowi na odejście od głównego tematu.

\- Nie, nie chcę tutaj korporacji w korporacji. Potrzebuję kogoś lojalnego, kogoś, komu będę mógł zaufać. - David uśmiechnął się jowialnie i znowu zaczął spacerować po gabinecie: - Doktor Reed zaproponowała kogoś odpowiedniego na to stanowisko.

Pritchard westchnął ciężko. Jej Wysokość Megan Kuźwa Reed. Organicznie nie cierpiał tej kobiety, choć był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą w tym budynku, która miała takie odczucia. Jako doświadczony paranoik potrafił wyłowić z tłumu tych, którzy są niegroźni oraz tych, którzy mogą być niebezpieczni, jeśli się pozwoli im podejść zbyt blisko. Gdy tylko po raz pierwszy spotkał się z panią doktor, w jego głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza. Ta kobieta była zbyt miła, zbyt gładka, zbyt uprzejma, by te zachowania mogły być w stu procentach szczere. Prawdopodobnie potrafiła kłamać tak płynnie, jak wypowiadała swoje imię, co Frankowi niespecjalnie się podobało, głównie dlatego, że dzięki temu darowi mogła ukryć przed światem coś, co potencjalnie mogło być gorsze od puszki Pandory. Na wszelki wypadek jednak nie obnosił się z tym nastawieniem wobec nieoficjalnej księżniczki Sarif Industries, bowiem nie zamierzał się z nią wdawać w walkę o władzę i względy. Cokolwiek by zrobił, nie miał wystarczająco dużych pleców, by się jej pozbyć, więc musiał się pogodzić z faktem, iż tylko naprawdę potężna katastrofa mogłaby sprawić, że ta okropna baba stąd zniknie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem neurobiolog zna się na bezpieczeństwie. - Uniósł jedną brew: - Czyżby doktor Reed miała ukryte talenty, o których nie ma wzmianki w firmowym biuletynie?

\- Nie, po prostu zna osobę odpowiednią do tego zadania. - David podszedł do swojego komputera i zaczął otwierać kolejne pliki: - Adam Jensen, były członek SWAT, dawniej policjant... Chyba nie muszę wspominać, jak ważne dla nas jest doświadczenie na tym stanowisku...

\- Ona z nim sypia, prawda? - Frank westchnął i pomasował kark.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Wybraliśmy go, ponieważ ma cechy odpowiednie do tej pracy. Potrafi samodzielnie myśleć, nie tylko bezmyślnie wykonywać rozkazy...

\- Dawniej się to nazywało niesubordynacja. - Pritchard popatrzył na swojego szefa z powątpiewaniem.

\- Cieszy się szacunkiem swoich dawnych kolegów...

\- Ale nie pracodawców, więc albo jest dupkiem, albo nie potrafi się zamknąć, kiedy jest to wymagane, albo jedno i drugie. - Frank czuł, że i tak nie uda mu się nic ugrać, ale przynajmniej powie, co myśli.

\- Szanuje ludzkie życie i zabija dopiero w ostateczności, co pomoże wizerunkowi firmy.

\- Albo po prostu ignoruje przeciwników, których nie chce mu się zabijać i zostawia ich, by inni się z nimi użerali.

\- Sam widzisz, ile macie ze sobą wspólnego. - Sarif roześmiał się i ponownie poklepał go po ramieniu: - powinniście szybko się ze sobą dogadać.

\- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. Doskonale sobie radzę z... No dobrze, potrzebna jest mi pomoc, ale profesjonalisty, nie narwanego kowboja. - Pritchard skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi, uważnie obserwując swojego chlebodawcę.

\- Na razie jeszcze się wyrabiasz, przyznaję. Jednak już niedługo będę cię bardziej potrzebował przy innych projektach i nie mogę pozwolić, byś marnował czas na oglądanie nagrań z kamer monitoringu. Ktoś to powinien robić za ciebie i Jensen nada się w sam raz.

Frank zawsze wiedział, kiedy ktoś stara się go zrobić w konia. Sarifowi za bardzo zależało na zatrudnieniu tego konkretnego faceta, żeby chodziło tylko o jego „doskonałe” CV. Nie, tutaj chodziło o coś jeszcze, tylko o co? Cóż, jeśli w całej tej sprawie palce maczała doktor Reed, można się było spodziewać katastrofy na skalę światową, jednak na razie nie mógł dać po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek podejrzewa. Lepiej będzie, jeśli położy uszy po sobie i będzie z oddali obserwował rozwój sytuacji. Był dobry w patrzeniu ludziom na ręce, więc jeśli którekolwiek z tej trójki miało jakieś niecne zamiary, będzie pierwszą osobą, której uda się tę sprawę rozgryźć.

* * *

Całe to zamieszanie w Mexicantown było na tyle frustrujące, że w pierwszej chwili zamierzał nie tylko odejść ze SWATu (z którego oficjalnie został wyrzucony, jako kozioł ofiarny), ale też dać sobie spokój z podobnymi zajęciami w ogóle, jednak, z drugiej strony, czym niby innym miałby się zająć? Wstąpił do policji, gdy miał dwadzieścia jeden lat i jedyne, co potrafił to „służyć i chronić”. Cóż, jak się okazywało, nawet to mu nie do końca wychodziło – nie był w stanie ocalić tych, którzy tego potrzebowali, nawet jeśli się sprzeciwił bezsensownym rozkazom z góry. Ale nie zamierzał strzelać do piętnastoletniego dzieciaka tylko dlatego, że rodzice małego popełnili o parę błędów za dużo i nie nauczyli go, że pewnych ścieżek należy unikać.

Wszystko to razem sprawiło, że propozycja Megan, by był szefem ochrony w firmie, dla której pracowała, wydała mu się absurdalna, jednak po dłuższym namyśle stwierdził, że może to nie jest aż taki zły pomysł. Znał się na tej robocie jak mało kto i dla odmiany będzie miał tylko jednego zwierzchnika, nie całą masę tępych papierkorobów, którzy już dawno zapomnieli, co to znaczy być w terenie i w biegu podejmować trudne decyzje. Poza tym, co tu dużo mówić, już po dwóch dniach bezrobocia zaczynał chodzić po ścianach z nudów – nie chodziło o to, że brakuje mu adrenaliny, ale dobijało go bezczynne siedzenie w pustym mieszkaniu i czekanie, aż jego dziewczyna wreszcie wyrwie się z laboratorium, a z każdym tygodniem było coraz gorzej. Nie zamierzał zdziadzieć na kanapie, więc nawet jeśli ta oferta nie była idealna i budziła w nim pewne wątpliwości, zawsze była lepsza niż bezmyślne oglądanie telewizji, robienie zakupów i wpatrywanie się w sufit.

 

Gdy po raz pierwszy pojechał do budynku Sarif Industries, musiał przyznać, że jest naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Było tutaj dosłownie wszystko, od laboratoriów począwszy, poprzez sale konferencyjne, lądowisko dla helikopterów, a na biurach skończywszy, słowem, jeśli coś było potrzebne do funkcjonowania firmy, znajdowało się na jednym z licznych pięter oświetlonego jak bożonarodzeniowa choinka wieżowca. Samo zapamiętanie rozkładu pomieszczeń będzie wyzwaniem, nie wspominając o panowaniu nad tym, co się w nich u licha dzieje. Większość ludzi byłaby przerażona taką perspektywą, jednak Jensen traktował to jako interesujące wyzwanie, któremu zamierzał sprostać. Może sektor prywatny nie będzie aż tak nudny, jak mu się początkowo zadawało?

Spotkanie z nowym pracodawcą było dość zaskakujące, głównie dlatego, że nieco inaczej sobie wyobrażał Sarifa, który z miejsca zachęcił go do mówienia do siebie po imieniu i sam też od razu zaczął się do niego zwracać per „Adam”. Było to przyjemne, że ktoś na takim stanowisku nie ma potrzeby wywyższania się i traktowania innych protekcjonalnie, by zaznaczyć, że to on jest tutaj najważniejszy. Po policyjnym nadmiarze biurokracji i wymachiwaniu odznakami przy każdej możliwej okazji była to naprawdę miła odmiana, do której bardzo szybko zamierzał się przyzwyczaić. Ich pierwsza rozmowa przebiegła w dosyć sympatycznej atmosferze i Jensen po wszystkim coraz bardziej optymistycznie podchodził do swojej nowej pracy.

\- I jak ci się podoba? Jesteś pierwszym Szefem Ochrony w Sarif Industries. - Megan oparła mu się o ramię, gdy jechali windą do laboratoriów.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nikt wcześniej nie zajmował się bezpieczeństwem w tym budynku? - Był zszokowany podobną lekkomyślnością.

\- Och nie, po prostu.... Hm, Frank raczej zajmował się bezpieczeństwem pod względem cybernetycznym. Ale sam wiesz, że kamery, firewall i hakowanie nie zawsze wystarczą. Czasem trzeba iść i załatwić sprawę manualnie, do czego Pritchard zwyczajnie się nie nadaje.

\- Wygląda na to, że komuś odebrałem robotę. - Westchnął, odgarniając jedno z niesfornych pasm włosów za ucho ukochanej: - Jeszcze nie zacząłem pracować a już mam wrogów, to chyba mój nowy rekord w zrażaniu do siebie ludzi.

\- Wierz mi, Frank będzie więcej niż szczęśliwy mogąc siedzieć cały dzień za komputerem i ignorować istnienie pozostałych pracowników. Jeśli ktoś zasługuje na określenie „nerd”, to właśnie on. - Reed zaśmiała się perliście i pocałowała go w policzek: - Tak długo, jak nie będziecie wchodzić sobie w paradę, wszystko powinno być dobrze.

Jensen jakoś w to wątpił – zawsze, gdy Megan usiłowała bagatelizować jakiś problem, koniec końców okazywał się on być dosyć poważny. Dlatego na wszelki wypadek postanowił być w obecności całego tego Pritcharda ostrożny, bez względu na to, czy będzie to przesada, czy nie. Ostatnie, co mu było potrzebne, to zazdrosny informatyk z ambicjami na bycie cybergliną. Na razie jednak postanowił skupić się na tym, co Megan pokazywała mu w laboratoriach i na zapamiętywaniu nazwisk pracujących tam ludzi. Wszyscy traktowali go zaskakująco serdecznie, jakby albo cieszyli się na jego widok, albo witali starego znajomego, który powrócił po latach. Jakakolwiek by nie była polityka Sarifa, na pewno był w stanie sprawić, że zupełnie obcy ludzie pracowali ze sobą w zgodzie harmonii, przynajmniej tak się zdawało na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Błagam, zrób coś z Pritchardem. - Sevchenko popatrzył błagalnie na Megan znad swojego komputera.- Po raz kolejny kazał mi zmienić hasło.

Jensen popatrzył najpierw na zbolałego naukowca, potem na jego biurko, które było tak dokładnie pokryte świstkami papieru, wydrukami, palmtopami i innego rodzaju śmieciem, że mogło się na nim kryć wszystko, od karteluszka z hasłem do komputera samego Sarifa po szczegółowe projekty nowoczesnej broni masowego rażenia. Jensen podejrzewał, że ten człowiek przyszedł na świat właśnie po to, by spędzać sen z powiek szefom ochrony tak cyfrowej jak i bardziej tradycyjnej. Mimo to na razie nie zamierzał się wypowiadać na ten temat i wgryzać się biedakowi w tętnicę – byłoby to trochę wredne, zważywszy na fakt, że nawet nie był w swoim biurze i pewnie odpowiednie działy jeszcze się zastanawiają, gdzie powinny je umieścić.

Spokojnie przeczekał rozmowę Megan z pozostałymi naukowcami, rozglądając się uważnie po laboratorium. Z jednej strony było to typowe pomieszczenie tego rodzaju, po brzegi wypełnione skomplikowaną i zapewne szalenie kosztowną aparaturą, z drugiej zaś zwisające na kablach prototypy ulepszeń kończyn i innych organów czyniły je nieco bardziej przerażającym, niż wymagały standardy. Niby jako były policjant i SWATowiec nie raz i nie dwa widział prawdziwą jatkę, jednak zawsze był w stanie powiedzieć, co jest żywe, a co martwe. Te obiekty tutaj nie zaliczały się do żadnej z powyższych kategorii i nie był pewien, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie.

\- Jest wspaniała, prawda? - Megan nagle znalazła się u jego boku i z dumą popatrzyła na czarny prototyp ręki: - Zupełnie jak prawdziwa.

\- Nic, co zostało stworzone w laboratorium nie może być takie jak naturalne. - Za każdym razem, gdy jego ukochana popadała w zachwyt nad ulepszeniami, czuł pewien niepokój, jakby zaraz miał ją stracić na rzecz czegoś, czego nie był w stanie ani nazwać, ani dosięgnąć.

\- Adam, nie doceniasz potęgi nauki - Zaśmiała się: - My już nie tylko potrafimy skopiować naturę, ale umiemy ulepszyć jej dzieło. Niedługo ewolucja przestanie być chaotycznym procesem pełnym pomyłek, będziemy jako rasa zdolni kontrolować swój rozwój. Czy to nie cudowne?

\- Nie jestem pewien. - Jeszcze raz popatrzył na czarny prototyp kończyny i aż się wzdrygnął.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że jesteś purystą!

\- Jestem zwolennikiem dawania ludziom możliwości podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji. - Wzruszył ramionami: - Każdy powinien mieć prawo dokonywania takich wyborów, jakie uważa za słuszne. Jeśli ktoś chce być ulepszony, nie będę mu zabraniał, ale też nie chcę któregoś dnia się obudzić ze wszczepami, o które nie prosiłem.

\- Idealista! - Uśmiechnęła się: - Kiedyś świat będzie musiał się na coś zdecydować, wiesz o tym.

\- Może. Ale lepiej, żeby nie robił tego zbyt wcześnie.

\- I jeszcze do tego filozof. - Reed przewróciła oczami i przylgnęła mu do ramienia: - Chodź, najwyższy czas, żebyś wreszcie zobaczył swoje nowe biuro.

\- Ale przecież jeszcze nie jestem oficjalnie...

\- W tych czasach takie sprawy zajmują ułamki sekund. Poza tym, nie było takiej opcji, żebyś nie wziął tej roboty, więc wszystko jest już od dawna gotowe i tylko czeka aż usiądziesz za sterami.

Jensen skrzywił się lekko, jednak nie powiedział nic. Nie zamierzał po raz kolejny rozpoczynać dyskusji o tym, że nie cierpi, gdy podejmuje się decyzje za jego plecami, bowiem nie było to ani miejsce, ani czas na takie rozmowy. I tak znał końcowy efekt – Megan poczuje się niesłusznie skrzywdzona, bo ma się do niej pretensje o coś, co robiła w dobrej wierze, a jemu będzie głupio, że znowu dał się ponieść swojej paranoi. Ostatecznie po raz kolejny machnął na taką zagrywkę ręką, w końcu nic wielkiego się nie stało, jednak miał przeczucie, że tyle razy już spierali się o coś takiego, że nie tylko on powinien ustępować i być „tym złym”.

\- Najpierw wpadniemy do Pritcharda po kod do twoich drzwi i hasło do komputera. - Nacisnęła guzik z cyfrą dwa i winda pomknęła w dół. - Mam nadzieję, że prześladowanie Sevczenki wprawiło go w na tyle dobry nastrój, by był skłonny do cywilizowanej rozmowy.

\- Moim zdaniem oczekiwanie od swoich współpracowników rozsądku nie jest przesadą. - Westchnął i oparł się o barierkę.

\- To tylko hasło do komputera. - Pani doktor przewróciła oczami: - Przecież nic wielkiego się nie stanie, jeśli ktoś z naszego zespołu dostanie się do jego poczty, co najwyżej przeczytamy parę maili, nikt nas z tej okazji nie napadnie!

\- Pewne zasady są stworzone po to, by ich przestrzegać.

\- Dziwne słowa jak na kogoś, kto został usunięty z oddziału SWAT za niesubordynację.

Na szczęście musieli już wysiadać, w innym przypadku zapewne by się pokłócili. Ostatnio ich rozmowy w coraz mniejszym stopniu przypominały dialog i niekiedy dosyć płynnie ewoluowały do poziomu karczemnych awantur, po których Megan zamykała się w sobie i musiał ją przepraszać, bez względu na to, które z nich było tym razem winne. Na razie wmawiał sobie, że to wszystko z powodu stresu związanego z masakrą w Mexicotown oraz z utratą nie tylko pracy, ale też dobrego imienia, jednak wiedział, że jest to zbyt proste wytłumaczenie, by mogło obejmować sobą całe spektrum skomplikowanego problemu, jakim stał się ich związek. Cóż, cokolwiek by nie należało zrobić, myślenie o tym teraz nie było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Frank? Jesteś tutaj? - Jego ukochana zajrzała do biura szefa działu IT.

Jensen musiał przyznać, że ujrzał niemalże dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał. Poza wąską ścieżką łączącą drzwi z biurkiem, każdy skrawek podłogi był szczelnie poryty kablami, przedłużaczami, złączkami i innym technicznym badziewiem, którego przeznaczenia Adam nie znał i poznać nie chciał. Na ścianach wisiały plakaty związane chyba z grami oraz nalepki, których dowcipną treść mógł zrozumieć jedynie ktoś, kto oprócz internetu nie posiadał życia osobistego. Miłą niespodzianką było pokaźnych rozmiarów zdjęcie motoru oraz plandeka z przygotowanymi częściami do samodzielnego montażu – nie spodziewał się, że ktoś, kto woli komputery od ludzi może mieć zainteresowania związane z tworzeniem czegoś poza przestrzenią wirtualną. Za to dosyć dziwna wydała mu się zgromadzona w kącie pomieszczenia sterta kineskopowych monitorów, jednak przeczuwał, iż bezpieczniej dla jego psychiki będzie, jeśli uda, że nic nie widzi.

\- Zawsze tu jestem, doktor Reed. - Po raz pierwszy od jego przybycia do siedziby Sarif Industries ktoś zwrócił się do Megan po nazwisku.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach Adam zauważył skrytego za kilkoma monitorami człowieka, choć raczej trudno było powiedzieć, że mógł mu się przyjrzeć z miejsca, w którym stał. Pritchard chyba był szczupły, jeśli można było cokolwiek wywnioskować z zarysu zgarbionej sylwetki, jednak to tyle. Gospodarz, poza zauważeniem ich obecności, nie wydawał się być przesadnie zainteresowanymi swoimi gośćmi i cały czas w szaleńczym tempie uderzał palcami w klawiaturę, nie poświęcając im nawet spojrzenia.

\- To Adam Jensen, nowy Szef Ochrony. - Pani doktor podeszła bliżej biurka, jednak nie śmiała zajrzeć za wał z elektroniki, za którym skrył się informatyk.

Miarowy stukot klawiszy ucichł i szef działu IT na ułamek sekundy zamarł w bezruchu. Po chwili wyjrzał zza monitora i, gdyby nie lata szkolenia oraz użerania się ze wszelkiej maści palantami, były glina poczułby się co najmniej nieswojo pod naporem niezwykle gniewnego spojrzenia. Tak jak Adam podejrzewał, Pritchard był szczupły, miał wąską twarz o kanciastych rysach i ostrym nosie oraz ciemne włosy zebrane coś, co rano było zapewne kucykiem, teraz zaś trudno było ten twór nazwać, jednak tym, co najbardziej zwracało uwagę obserwatora, były jego oczy. Otaczał je wianek cienkich linii powstałych na skutek ciągłego marszczenia brwi i zdawały się dosłownie kipieć nienawiścią. Ich kolor, choć bez wątpienia naturalny, był niezwykle głęboki i intensywny zarazem – na pewno zapadał w pamięć, choć trudno stwierdzić, czy to doświadczenie klasyfikowało się jako przyjemne wspomnienia.

\- Hasła i kody są w palmtopie. - Informatyk wykonał głową delikatny ruch w stronę skraju swojego biurka, gdzie leżało wspomniane urządzenie, po czym ponownie skrył się za monitorem, natychmiast wracając do przerwanej pracy.

Adam, choć przewidywał, że szef IT go nie polubi, nie oczekiwał też aż takiej wrogości. Jakaś część jego psychiki podpowiadała mu, że najlepiej będzie buca olać i nie przejmować się jego zaburzeniami, jednak tym razem potyczkę wygrał samiec alfa, który nie był w stanie przejść obojętnie koło tak popisowego dupka.

\- Masz ze mną jakiś problem? - Wziąwszy palmtop, stanął tuż koło komputerowca, mierząc wzrokiem lekko przygarbioną sylwetkę.

\- Tak. Stoisz tutaj. - Pritchard ponownie nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem, jednak były SWATowiec na tym etapie już do tego nawet przywykł: - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co robisz w tym budynku, Jensen, ale tak się składa, że _ja_ pracuję i życzyłbym sobie, by mi w tym nie przeszkadzano. Nie mam czasu na rozwijanie czerwonego dywanu i wieszanie transparentów, więc niestety musisz się z tym pogodzić i szukać powitalnego przyjęcia gdzie indziej. Jeśli będziesz miał do mnie jakąś sprawę, polecam komunikację mailową, ale nie zawracaj mi głowy swoją potrzebą socjalizacji.

\- Rozumiem, że nie jesteś w stanie pogodzić się z faktem, że odebrano ci robotę, z którą sobie nie radzisz, ale zatrzymaj swoje frustracje dla siebie. - Adam położył jedną dłoń na blacie i lekko pochylił się w stronę Pritcharda: - Nie jestem tutaj po to, by niańczyć sfochane księżniczki i im szybciej pogodzisz się z tym faktem, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

\- To cudownie, że się tak lubicie. - Megan jakimś cudem wślizgnęła się między nich, informatykowi następując na nogę, swojemu chłopakowi zaś wpychając łokieć w splot słoneczny: - Ale niestety, musimy już iść. Trzymaj się Frank.

Jensen na odchodne rzucił Pritchardowi gniewne spojrzenie, które spotkało się z identyczną ripostą. Proszę, proszę, czyli jednak udało mu się zyskać śmiertelnego wroga już pierwszego dnia pracy. Panowie i panie, oto nowy rekord.


	2. Ludi incipiant

 

 

 

_Niech rozpoczną się igrzyska_

Każdy normalny człowiek byłby choć odrobinę przybity po tym, jak zabrał z domu byłej dziewczyny ostatnie pudło ze swoimi rzeczami, jednak Jensen musiał przyznać, że tak naprawdę już od dawna przewidywał podobny rozwój wypadków i rozstanie z Megan nawet go nie zaskoczyło. To, co było między nimi, z trudem funkcjonowało jeszcze zanim podjął pracę dla Sarif Industries, a potem było tylko gorzej – ona zajęła się swoim nowym projektem, on zaś usiłował ogarnąć bajzel, jaki dostał w schedzie po swoim „poprzedniku”. Gdy jakimś cudem spotykali się u niej w domu albo zaczynali się kłócić o nieistotne pierdoły, albo siedzieli w milczeniu, kompletnie nie mając o czym rozmawiać poza pracą. Chciałby móc powiedzieć, że się jakoś zmieniła, jednak to nie byłaby do końca prawda, raczej wreszcie zaczął w niej dostrzegać to, na co wcześniej był ślepy. Była dobra w manipulowaniu innymi, by dostać to, czego chciała, nauka oraz praca nad ulepszeniami były dla niej ważniejsze niż odczucia innych oraz, co chyba było w tym wszystkim najgorsze, zdawała się przed Adamem coś ukrywać, jednak każdą konfrontacje zbywała śmiechem. Koniec końców, rozstali się bez awantur i niepotrzebnych pretensji, ale pewien dystans i niesmak pozostały.

Na szczęście dość szybko udało mu się otrząsnąć z nieprzyjemnych myśli, głównie za sprawą jego nowej znajomej, niejakiej Faridy Malik. Pracowała dla Sarifa jako prywatny pilot i błyskawicznie się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili – oboje należeli do wąskiego grona pracowników, którzy nie byli jajogłowymi. Poza swoim towarzystwem mogli spędzać czas jedynie z sekretarkami, z którymi kompletnie nie mieli o czym gadać, oraz Pritchardem, z którym porozumieć się ani nie umieli, ani nie chcieli. Malik miała mniej wrogie nastawienie wobec informatyka, wręcz zdawała się go darzyć odrobiną koleżeńskiej sympatii, jednak nawet ona zwykle starała się nie zbliżać do niego bez czegoś ciężkiego w kieszeni.

\- Gdzie cię tym razem podrzucić, Spyboy? - Farida z właściwą sobie kocią gracją wskoczyła do kokpitu ulubionej maszyny.

\- Na przedmieścia. Ktoś usiłuje sprzedać nasze prototypy. - Zdeptał obcasem niedopałek papierosa i również wszedł do trzewi VOTLa: - Szykuje się trudne lądowanie, Flygirl.

\- Każde lądowanie, które uda się przeżyć pilotowi, jest banalne.

\- A pasażerowie? - Uniósł jedną brew.

\- Jak Bóg da i partia pozwoli.

\- Dzięki za pocieszenie, Malik - Pokręcił głową i na wszelki wypadek jeszcze raz sprawdził pasy.

Jak zwykle się okazało, że pozornie prosta misja postanowiła się skomplikować zanim jeszcze Jensen znalazł pierwszy właz do szybu wentylacyjnego. To, co początkowo wydawało się być nieautoryzowaną dystrybucją prototypów produkcji Sarif Industries, ostatecznie okazało się podziemną klinika, gdzie gangsterzy nielegalnie załatwiali sobie druty. Pięknie, kurwa, pięknie. Na domiar złego musiał działać kompletnie na ślepo, usiłując jednocześnie odzyskać skradzione dane, unikać uzbrojonych po zęby bandytów i nie wejść w drogę kręcącemu się jak gówno w przeręblu personelowi. Efekty były... Nie do końca zadowalające. Nikt nie stracił życia i Jensen był jedynym poszkodowanym, jednak parę siniaków i zadrapań to żaden powód do płaczu, ale też nie udało mu się ustalić, który to pracownik Sarifa miał pilną potrzebę dorobienia sobie do pensji. Ostatecznie musiał zniszczyć wszystkie komputery, bowiem nie był w stanie się do nich włamać i odzyskać potrzebnych mu informacji a jakoś nie podejrzewał, by szef był zachwycony na myśl, iż ściśle tajne projekty trafią do policyjnego magazynu z dowodami, który był strzeżony gorzej niż przeciętne schronisko dla zwierząt.

 

\- Źle się stało, że te dane przepadły. Może dzięki nim udałoby się nam ustalić, kto jest odpowiedzialny za ten bajzel. - Sarif westchnął i przerzucił piłkę z ręki do ręki.

Adam generalnie zgadzał się z nim, jednak nie zamierzał tego przyznać na głos, nie w obecności Pritcharda, który z nieznanych mu bliżej przyczyn uczestniczył w spotkaniu. Frank wyglądał jak kot, który właśnie zeżarł kanarka i nawet nie usiłował kryć swojego samozadowolenia, co jedynie działało Jensenowi na nerwy.

\- Tak się kończy wysyłanie krawężnika tam, gdzie potrzebny jest haker. - Informatyk wzruszył ramionami i rzucił kolejno Davidowi i szefowi ochrony tryumfalne spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli się nie mylę, to pewien komputerowiec jest odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo naszych danych. - Były glina nawet nie popatrzył w jego stronę - Gdyby wykonywał swoją pracę jak trzeba, ja nie musiałbym po nim sprzątać.

\- Cóż, jak się okazuje nasi pracownicy mogą spokojnie zgrywać co im się żywnie podoba na twarde dyski i wynosić z budynku tak, że naczelny ochroniarz nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Nie wspominając o tym, że to nie jedyne zadanie, z którym, jak widać, nie daje sobie rady.

\- Bardzo chętnie zacznę wysyłać informatyków na misje, by bawili się komputerami. Z przyjemnością będę patrzył jak się bronią przed napastnikami wściekle wymachując pendrivem.

\- Dosyć! - Sarif uderzył pięścią w stół i popatrzył na nich groźnie: - Ile wy macie lat? Siedem? Bo miałem wrażenie, że zatrudniam dorosłych ludzi.

Szefowie działów zamilkli gwałtownie i odwrócili od siebie wzrok jak ignorujące swą obecność zimorodki. Najwyraźniej Davidowi to wystarczyło, bowiem ponownie wziął piłkę do ręki i zaczął się nią bawić, przysiadając na krańcu swojego biurka rozmiarów stołu bilardowego.

\- Obaj macie rację i obaj się mylicie - stwierdził w końcu. - Tak, Adam nie posiada pewnych zdolności, które bywają przydatne, ale za to potrafi działać w terenie, do czego ty Frank nie jesteś zdolny. Gdybym mógł was połączyć w jedną osobę, to bym to zrobił, ale mam was dwóch, co nie jest najgorszym rozwiązaniem. Od tej pory podczas tego typu misji będziecie ze sobą współpracować.

\- Szefie, mówi pan poważnie? - Jensen nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać.

\- Jeszcze proponuję uszyć nam pasujące do siebie mundurki - prychnął Pritchard.

\- Widzicie? Już się ze sobą zgadzacie. - Sarif rozpromienił się i podszedł do nich: - Będziecie doskonałym zespołem.

Adam jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie był tak bliski uduszenia swego współpracownika, jak w tej chwili. Z trudem znosił fakt, że Pritchard przebywa w tym samym budynku i niejednokrotnie miał ochotę go zrzucić ze schodów za samo to, że oddycha, jednak praca z nim podczas terenowych misji jawiła się byłemu policjantowi jako koszmar porównywalny z najgłębszymi otchłaniami piekielnymi. Wolałby resztę swojego życia spędzić w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze, niż choćby przez minutę słyszeć głos tego cholernego socjopaty w swoim uchu. Gdyby to było możliwe, wypchnąłby drania przez okno już w tej sekundzie, jednak po drodze musiałby znokautować Sarifa, co w zasadzie było jedyną rzeczą, która ocaliła nieświadomego zagrożenia komputerowca.

\- Myślę, że szczegóły dacie radę dopracować bez mojej pomocy. - David uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny sposób, dzięki któremu goście czuli się kulturalnie wyproszeni z jego gabinetu: - Łącząc swe siły na pewno będziecie w stanie ustalić źródło tego niefortunnego przecieku.

Obaj w milczeniu wyszli i stanęli przed windą, intensywnie wzajemnie ignorując swoje istnienie. Żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na tę idiotyczną i z góry skazaną na porażkę współpracę, jednak też nie mieli większego wyboru – jeśli szef czegoś chciał, nie przebierał w środkach, by to dostać. Owszem, mogli próbować stawiać czynny opór, jednak miało to takie szanse na powodzenie, jak namówienie Malik do zapuszczenia włosów. Ale nawet jeśli MUSIELI połączyć siły, obaj byli zbyt dumni, by jako pierwszemu wyciągnąć rękę i zaproponować bodaj tymczasowe zawieszenie broni. Gdy wreszcie wsiedli do windy, dalej nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, jednak Jensen wiedział, że Frank co jakiś czas rzuca mu ukradkowe spojrzenia sądząc, że obiekt jego zainteresowania go nie widzi. Adam również raz na jakiś czas zawieszał na nim wzrok, usiłując rozszyfrować jego jak zwykle nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.

Parę godzin później, gdy po udanym obchodzie i spotkaniu z resztą pracowników ochrony sprawdził swoją pocztę, ku swojemu ogromnemu zdumieniu ujrzał mail od Pritcharda z taką liczbą załączników, że aż wydawało się to komiczne. Początkowo chciał go zignorować i kazać informatykowi czekać na odpowiedź, jednak jego wewnętrzny profesjonalizm dla odmiany wygrał z wrodzonym uporem i otworzył wiadomość. Pewnie nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale nawet ciekawiło go, co też jego nowy „partner” ma mu do zakomunikowania. Niemal natychmiast został zasypany stertą danych na temat wszystkich pracowników, którzy mieli dostęp do zaginionych projektów, przy czym były tutaj nie tylko nagrania z kamer bezpieczeństwa, ale też hasła do ich komputerów, kody do drzwi, adresy, zdjęcia, historia medyczna oraz wykaz wszczepionych ulepszeń. Słowem, dostał do ręki wszystko, co mu było potrzebne do rozpoczęcia śledztwa. Z jednej strony był zachwycony, z drugiej zaś, doskonale wiedział, że Pritchard przysłał mu te dane tylko i wyłącznie po to, by udowodnić swą wyższość i pokazać, jak dalece Jensena nie potrzebuje, by samemu dokończyć sprawę. Na jego nieszczęście Adam był gotów podnieść rzuconą mu rękawicę – jeszcze się Frank przekona, jak wygląda prawdziwa praca detektywa i lepiej, żeby był gotów przełknąć gorycz porażki.

* * *

Pritchard ostrożnie puścił ostatni monitor i odszedł parę kroków, by móc się napawać widokiem swego najnowszego dzieła. Był nieco rozczarowany tym, jak łatwe okazało się być wzniesienie tej konstrukcji, jednak spektakularny efekt całkowicie mu rekompensował niedomiar w zakresie wyzwań intelektualnych. Owszem, jego właśnie ukończony projekt nieco przeszkadzał w dotarciu do znajdujących się w głębi pomieszczenia serwerów, jednak Frank był jedyną osobą, która miała powód by się w tamtych okolicach kręcić, więc tylko on mógł ewentualnie na takie okoliczności przyrody narzekać.

Najważniejsze, że dokończenie łuku z monitorów uspokoiło go na tyle, by jego mordercze żądze na chwilę przestały w nim szaleć i mógł pomyśleć spokojnie o tym, co teraz. Miał z Jensenem problem, a konkretniej, nienawidził go jak zarazy morowej. Facet był tutaj jedynie niepotrzebnym osadem, który dostał się do firmy przez przejście między nogami doktor Reed, a teraz, gdy się rozstali, trochę głupio go było zwolnić. Owszem, kopnięcie tej okropnej kobiety w tyłek nieco poprawiło jego sytuację w prywatnym rankingu Franka, jednak nadal jego wynik -672,59 punktów dawał mu przedostatnie miejsce w tabeli – niżej znajdowała się jedynie ta pinda Colvin. Dalej uważał obecność byłego gliniarza za, jeśli nie niepożądaną, to co najmniej zbędną. Zarówno David jak i Reed za bardzo chcieli mieć pod bokiem akurat tego konkretnego człowieka, by można było tutaj mieć jakieś wątpliwości co do szczerości ich intencji. Jeśli Jensen wiedział o tym, cóż, nie najlepiej świadczyło to o nim jako człowieku, jeśli zaś nie był świadom faktu, iż jest tutaj zaledwie marionetką, był po prostu idiotą, a taki nie powinien piastować stanowiska szefa ochrony nawet w lodziarni, o tak dużej firmie jak Sarif Industries nie wspominając. Jego osobowość też nie była tutaj bez znaczenia – gość był uparty jak osioł i subtelny jak dynamit opakowany w papier ścierny. Słowem, Frank nie cierpiał go z powodów tak prywatnych jak i zawodowych. A teraz jeszcze mieli ze sobą współpracować. Tylko i wyłącznie obecność Athene uchroniła tego barana od bycia utopionym w toalecie przy biurze szefa.

Z drugiej jednak strony... To może być ciekawe. Owszem, będzie się musiał z byłym krawężnikiem rzeczywiście komunikować, w dodatku na bieżąco, jednak też nie potrafił się nie cieszyć na myśl o tym, że Jensen będzie skazany na jego łaskę i niełaskę. To on i jego zaplecze technologiczne będą kluczem do powodzenia misji – umiejętności żołnierzy nic nie znaczą, jeśli nie towarzyszy im dobrze przygotowane zaplecze logistyczno-taktyczne. Adam będzie w tym układzie klasycznym przynieś-podaj-pozamiataj, które bez dozoru Pritcharda będzie nieogarnięte i zagubione niczym pijane dziecko we mgle. Frank aż kwiknął z radości na myśl, że wreszcie będzie mógł utrzeć Jensenowi nosa i niczym opętany zajął się gromadzeniem danych koniecznych do przeprowadzenia śledztwa w tej sprawie. Proszę bardzo, chłoptasiu, popatrz sobie na efekty pracy prawdziwego profesjonalisty.

 

Gdy parę godzin później Adam wszedł do jego biura, informatyk wprawdzie powstrzymał się przed tryumfalnym uśmiechem, jednak wiedział, że to on wyszedł z tego starcia zwycięsko. Szef Ochrony zdawał się nie rozumieć tego, bowiem powolnym i niemalże nonszalanckim krokiem podszedł do biurka komputerowca, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył na gospodarza wyczekująco. Informatyk w odpowiedzi uczynił dokładnie to samo, lekko przekrzywiając przy tym głowę. Po paru minutach ta sytuacja zrobiła się co najmniej idiotyczna, toteż Frank wreszcie westchnął ciężko i przerwał krępująca ciszę.

\- Wiem, że jestem ósmym cudem świata, ale jak chcesz sobie zrobić ze mną zdjęcie, musisz wykupić pozwolenie w recepcji.

\- Słuchawki. - Jensen najwyraźniej zamierzał ignorować wszystko, co nie było związane z powodem jego wizyty, jaki by on nie był.

\- Słucham?

\- Skoro masz mi robić za zdalny wytrych i zestaw małego hakera, muszę mieć możliwość porozumiewania się z tobą.

W tym momencie Frank po raz pierwszy odkąd w wieku siedemnastu wiosen trafił do więzienia był bliski wstania od komputera i przyłożenia komuś po mordzie. Tym, co go powstrzymało, była myśl, iż Jensen będzie darł z niego łacha przez najbliższy kwartał, jeśli uszkodzi sobie rękę obijając tę zakazaną gębę, a tego by po prostu nie zniósł. Dlatego ostatecznie nie zrobił nic, jednak też nie był w stanie wymyślić na poczekaniu odpowiednio zjadliwej riposty.

\- Mam ci to wysłać mailem, żebyś zareagował?

\- Może wtedy nie musiałbym tracić czasu, żeby ci wytłumaczyć, że magazyn z tego typu sprzętem znajduje się w innej części budynku - informatyk syknął wreszcie - ale skoro już przylazłeś tutaj, będziesz się musiał zadowolić tym, co mam.

Z jednej strony powinien zaznaczyć swoją wyższość poprzez kazanie Jego Cholernej Wysokości Szefowi Ochrony samodzielnie wygrzebać potrzebny mu sprzęt z odpowiedniej szuflady, z drugiej jednak myśl, iż Adam (albo inna istota ludzka) miałby dotykać jego rzeczy sprawiała, że mało go szlag nie trafiał. Dlatego też sam zaczął szukać stosownego zestawu słuchawkowego, ignorując krążącego po gabinecie współpracownika.

\- Rozumiem, że powodem dla którego nie odbierasz telefonów jest budowanie konstrukcji ze starych monitorów? - Były gliniarz krytycznym wzrokiem popatrzył na pozornie delikatny łuk.

\- Owszem, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy TY dzwonisz. - Podał mu zapakowany w folię bąbelkową sprzęt i z powrotem usiadł za biurkiem: - Jeszcze jakiejś asysty potrzebujesz, czy dalej poradzisz sobie sam i mogę wrócić do domu?

\- Zostajesz tutaj. - Jensen wetknął słuchawkę w ucho i poprawił płaszcz: - Skoro idę w teren, będę potrzebował nawigacji. Bez odbioru.

Gdy były SWATowiec wyszedł, Frank chwycił pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu wpadła w rękę i cisnął nią w drzwi, klnąc w żywy kamień. Na jego szczęście pechowym obiektem był niewinny batonik energetyczny, bowiem gdyby udało mu się mimo wszystko stłuc szybę, czekałaby go naprawdę żenująca rozmowa z Adamem.


	3. Cave me, Domine, ab amico, ab inimico vero me ipse cavebo

_Boże, strzeż mnie od przyjaciół, z wrogami poradzę sobie sam_ _  
_

Ta współpraca była naprawdę kretyńskim pomysłem i Pritchard coraz mocniej utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu. Już po godzinie miał ochotę zacząć walić głową w ścianę albo po prostu zacząć biegać nago po korytarzu, żeby go zamknęli w hotelu bez klamek z dala od Adama i jego idiotycznego sposobu porozumiewania się ze światem.

\- Dobrze. Na co patrzysz? - Podjął kolejną próbę, rozcierając pulsującą skroń. 

\- _Na automat z napojami._  

\- Cudownie, wspaniale, genialnie, ale nie mam go na _planie._ \- Informatyk przewrócił oczami: - Mógłbyś wybrać jakiś mniej ruchomy obiekt? 

- _Widzę taki specyficzny zakręt jakby z półkolumną obok... Pilastrem?_  

-... Jensen, albo natychmiast przestaniesz sobie robić jaja, albo idę do domu wyspać się jak człowiek. 

\- _I tak sypiasz w biurze, więc się nie zaperzaj. Dobra, widzę mieszkanie numer 45. Daje ci to coś?_  

\- Tak - Pritchard westchnął z ulgą. - Po lewej powinieneś mieć wejście do szybu. 

\- _Gdzie po lewej? Po lewej mam dwa rozchodzące się korytarze._  

\- W tym bardziej po lewej. 

\- _Co to znaczy bardziej po lewej?! Nie ma nawet takiego kierunku._  

\- Dobrze, idź na południowy zachód! - krzyknął w końcu, czując, że zaraz szlag go trafi definitywnie. 

\- _O, jak chcesz, to potrafisz, **Francis**._  

Informatyk zamarł na chwilę, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. Nikt od lat nie ważył się do niego powiedzieć pełnym imieniem i właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać, jak zabić Jensena za pomocą fal radiowych. Drań musiał się dobrać do jego akt! Dobrze, że usunął z nich większość interesujących informacji, choć szkoda, że o imieniu zapomniał. 

\- Coś ty powiedział? 

\- _To co słyszałeś, **Francis**._  

\- Dobra. Mam cię dość - Pritchard obrócił się na krześle i włączył drugi monitor: - Właśnie zmieniam ci hasło, a jak ci się nie spodoba, to nie mój problem.

 

* * * 

Data: 24.11.2026/ 6.30 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: Hasło 

Naprawdę? „durnychuj” jest szczytem twoich możliwości? Faktycznie masz siedem lat. 

- 

Data: 24.11.2026 / 6.35 am 

Od: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Do: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Temat: RE: Hasło 

Czyli akurat tyle, co Ty. Rozumiem, że hasło ci się podoba. 

- 

Data: 24.11.2026/ 6.37 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: RE: RE: Hasło 

Oczywiście, że nie. Masz je zmienić. 

- 

Data: 24.11.2026/ 6.39 am 

Od: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Do: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: Hasło 

Niestety, obawiam się, że będzie to możliwe dopiero podczas wieczornej konserwacji systemu, jakoś wytrzymasz.

-

Data: 24.11.2026/ 6.42 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hasło 

Masz je zmienić TERAZ. 

- 

Data: 24.11.2026/ 6.46 am 

Od: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Do: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hasło 

Albo...? 

- 

Data: 24.11.2026/ 7.30 am 

Od: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Do: JAdam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hasło 

Naprawdę? Nagła awaria systemu pożarowego i jakimś cudem tylko w MOIM biurze? I to ja jestem mało kreatywny. Ale dobrze, zaraz ci zmienię hasło. 

- 

Data: 24.11.2026/ 7.40 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hasło 

… Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Kiedy chciałem nowego hasła, miałem na myśli coś innego niż „krzywykutas”. 

-

Data: 24.11.2026/ 7.45 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hasło 

Nie, 4d4mj3n53n7op3D21o też nie przejdzie. 

- 

Data: 24.11.2026/ 8.00 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: RE: RRE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hasło 

FRANCIS WENDELL PRITCHARD, MASZ PRZECHLAPANE. 

- 

Data: 24.11.2026/ 8.20 am 

Od: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Do: JAdam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hasło 

Jensen, to już przesada. Kawa BEZKOFEINOWA jest karą niewspółmierną do winy. 

-

Data: 24.11.2026/ 8.22 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hasło 

Dziękuję, Francis. 

- 

Data: 24.11.2026/ 8.25 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hasło 

Mam biuro piętro wyżej, ale nawet JA to słyszałem.

 

* * *

 

Jensen ostrożnie wyjrzał zza pudła po lodówce, za którym się chował i ocenił sytuację na korytarzu. Ani ochroniarz, ani kamera bezpieczeństwa nie stanowili wielkiego wyzwania, powinien mieć dość czasu by się koło nich przemknąć, jednak zamknięte drzwi mogły być problemem. Już wiedział, że sam nie poradzi sobie z zamkiem, a na pewno nie da rady otworzyć go tak, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. 

\- Pritchard, jesteś tam?

- _Nie mam większego wyboru. O co tym razem chodzi?_  

\- Jestem tuż przed mieszkaniem, które, jak sądzimy, jest ich meliną, ale nie mam kodu do drzwi. Dasz radę je zdalnie otworzyć? - starał się mówić jak najciszej, żeby nikt go nie usłyszał. 

\- _Obawiam się, że to nie takie proste. Nie są podłączone do żadnego systemu_ \- Głos Franka był zaskakująco donośny i Adam miał wrażenie, że ochroniarz zaczął nieco uważniej nasłuchiwać, co się dookoła dzieje. - _Ale zaraz powinienem zdobyć kod._  

\- Tylko się pospiesz. - Jensen skulił się w swojej niepewnej kryjówce, cały czas ukradkiem obserwując spacerującego ciecia.

\- _Cierpliwość jest cnotą._

\- W tej chwili cnotą będzie otworzenie tych cholernych drzwi zanim mnie tu nakryją. - Na wszelki wypadek przygotował pistolet paraliżujący. 

\- _Sarkastyczne uwagi niczego nie przyspieszą._ \- Pritchard westchnął ciężko: - _Myślisz, że specjalnie robię to jak najwolniej, żeby siedzieć tutaj z tobą do rana? Aż tyle uroku osobistego to ty nie masz._

\- Dobra, rób, co musisz, tylko na litość kija zamknij się - syknął, kiedy ochroniarz zaczął iść w jego stronę z bronią w pogotowiu. 

Następne kilka sekund zdawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Słyszał każdy krok nadchodzącego mężczyzny i cały czas zaklinał go w duchu, by nie szedł dalej. Ostrożnie zacisnął palec na spuście, gdy cień stróża wyłonił się zza pudła, jednak na szczęście ochroniarz nie zamierzał iść dalej i powoli zawrócił, wracając na swoją zwyczajową trasę.

\- _Dobrze, kod to 2611._ \- Frank brzmiał na całkiem zadowolonego z siebie. 

\- Em... Słucham? - Adam sięgnął do palmtopa, który znalazł na dachu tego samego budynku, w którym się teraz znajdował.- O cholera... 

- _Co się znowu stało?_

\- Miałem ten kod przez cały czas. - Westchnął i wyjrzał zza pudła, by sprawdzić, gdzie jest cieć. 

- _… Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, ty na pewno byłeś policjantem, czy wpisałeś to sobie w CV, żeby ładniej wyglądało?_

\- Znalazł się nieomylny. - Jensen wstukał kod w klawiaturę i wszedł do mieszkania: - Lepiej się przygotuj do zdalnego hakowania komputera.

\- _Jeśli się potem okaże, że miałeś do niego hasło, zrobię ci z systemu jesień średniowiecza._

 

* * * 

 

Data: 26.11.2026/ 7.00 am

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: ? 

Pritchard, gdzie jesteś? 

- 

Data: 26.11.2026/ 7.15 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: To nie jest zabawne 

Pritchard, powoli kończą mi się sposoby komunikacji z tobą, więc bądź łaskaw odpowiedzieć na maila, inaczej będę musiał pojechać do Twojego mieszkania. A obaj tego nie chcemy. 

- 

Data: 26.11.2026/ 7.31 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: Ostatnie ostrzeżenie 

 _Francis._  

- 

Data: 26.11.2026/ 8.05 am 

Od: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Do: JAdam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Temat: RE: Ostatnie ostrzeżenie 

Informacja z ostatniej chwili: jest NIEDZIELA, Jensen. To ten jeden dzień w tygodniu, kiedy mam prawo nie pojawić się w biurze, a nawet wyspać jak człowiek. Nie mam pojęcia, czego ode mnie chcesz i to ja ostrzegam – jeśli to jakaś pierdoła, która nie wymaga mojego osobistego nadzoru, dopilnuję, żeby prąd cię kopał za każdym razem gdy bodaj pomyślisz o zawracaniu mi gitary. 

-

Data: 26.11.2026/ 8.10 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: RE: RE: Ostatnie ostrzeżenie 

Informacja z ostatniej chwili: jest OSTATNI DZIEŃ NASZEGO ŚLEDZTWA, Pritchard. To ten jedyny dzień w dziejach Sarif Industries, kiedy pomaluję twój motor na czerwono, jeśli za kwadrans nie usiądziesz przy komputerze, żeby mi pomóc w przyłapaniu tego kretyna na gorącym uczynku. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem o tym zapomniałeś (choć nawet mnie to nie dziwi), ale ostrzegam – jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie nie tak, bo ktoś był łaskaw zabalować, dopilnuję, żeby Cię wywalono z mieszkania i jako adres meldunkowy wpisano Twoje biuro. 

-

Data: 26.11.2026/ 8.12 am 

Od: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Do: JAdam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: Ostatnie ostrzeżenie 

… Jensen, wszystko masz. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to iść w odpowiednie miejsce, poczekać i złapać drania. NAPRAWDĘ potrzebujesz do tego mojej pomocy, czy tylko chcesz mi zatruć życie? 

- 

Data: 26.11.2026/ 8.15 am 

Od: Adam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Do: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: RE: Ostatnie ostrzeżenie 

Skoro zajmujemy się tym razem, to i razem to kończymy. Koniec dyskusji, Francis. 

-

Data: 26.11.2026/ 8.18 am 

Od: nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det 

Do: JAdam.Jensen@si.det.usa 

Temat: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Ostatnie ostrzeżenie 

Nienawidzę cię.

 

* * *

 

Jeśli było coś, czego Francis naprawdę nienawidził, to okołoświąteczne imprezy biurowe. Nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby celebrować pewne dni nawet w zaciszu swego prywatnego mieszkania, więc nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego miałby obchodzić je w towarzystwie ludzi, których nawet nie lubił. Dlatego też, mimo szaleństwa jakie ogarnęło Sarif Industries, twardo siedział przy biurku i pracował, a przynajmniej udawał, że to właśnie robi – trudno się było skupić, gdy dwa biura dalej jakieś debile chore po raz kolejny usiłowały zmaltretować „Przybieżeli do Betlejem”. Podejrzewał, że pewnie byłby w stanie zaprogramować zestaw starych stacji dyskietek tak, by lepiej wykonały ten utwór.

\- Coś czułam, że będziesz właśnie tutaj. - Malik z gracją wsunęła się przez uchylone drzwi do jego biura: - Jensen cię szuka.

\- Jeśli ten oszołom liczy, że dam się zaciągnąć do ubierania choinki, to chyba ma większe problemy z głową, niż początkowo sądziłem - prychnął pogardliwie - powiedz mu, że się stąd nie ruszę i może mi naskoczyć.

\- Rusz się z tego biura, to nie dotrwasz do Nowego Roku. - Usłyszał zza pleców Faridy głos Szefa Ochrony. - Siedź tu i mnie nawiguj. 

\- Sądzę, że trafisz do kafeterii i bez mojej pomocy, jeśli jednak boisz się, że możesz się zgubić, zwróć baczną uwagę na strzałki umieszczone na ścianach, to powinno pomóc.

\- Francis, ja wiem, że nie masz nic ważnego do roboty i z nudów żarty się ciebie trzymają, ale tak się składa, że nie wszyscy mają nadmiar czasu, który mogą bezproduktywnie marnować, na przykład ja nie mam. - Adam rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie: - Dlatego z łaski swojej przypomnij sobie, że dzisiaj mimo wszystko pracujemy i dotyczy to również ciebie. 

\- To co takiego ważnego się stało, hm? - Skrzyżował ręce na piersi: - Piernik się przypalił? Zgubiliście lampki choinkowe? A może nie umiecie znaleźć Świętego Mikołaja? Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci to powiedzieć, Jensen, ale on niestety nie istnieje i jakoś będziesz musiał się z tym pogodzić. 

\- Pritchard, to jeszcze nie Wigilia, nie czas, żebyś mówił ludzkim głosem. - Szef Ochrony powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość: - Ktoś włamał się do magazynu przy lotnisku i rąbnął parę części do VOTLa. Trzeba gościa znaleźć, zanim zdąży to opylić.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ktoś nam wbił na kwadrat i zakosił ci sprzed nosa własność firmy? Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. - Zachichotał cicho: - Żeby nie to, że teraz będę cię musiał niańczyć, rozważałbym uznanie tego za prezent gwiazdkowy.

\- No to Wesołych Świąt - Jensen włożył sobie słuchawkę do ucha: - A teraz się skup na robocie.

 

Na szczęście wszelki sprzęt, jaki Sarif Industries kupowało a następnie magazynowało, miał wmontowany specjalny chip, dzięki czemu łatwo go było zlokalizować. Jednak, jak się okazało, dotarcie doń było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, zwłaszcza, jeśli został zabrany z magazynu i schowany w innej części wieżowca.

\- Chyba żartujesz. - Pritchard z powątpiewaniem popatrzył na plan budynku: - Prędzej sobie połamiesz obie nogi albo nawet kark skręcisz, niż wylądujesz tam w jednym kawałku. 

- _Francis, nie jestem tobą, umiem zeskoczyć z drabiny tak, żeby się nie okaleczyć. Lepiej siedź cicho przez chwilę i daj mi się skoncentrować._  

Informatyk aż podskoczył, usłyszawszy głuche tąpnięcie i następujący po nim cichy syk Adama. Był to wręcz idealny moment, żeby powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem?”, jednak miał za bardzo zaciśnięte zęby, by być w stanie cokolwiek sensownego z siebie wykrztusić.

\- _No to jestem cały._ \- Adam najwyraźniej był z siebie zadowolony.

\- I co? Mam ci za to kupić kwiaty? - syknął zniecierpliwiony. - Lepiej powiedz mi, co widzisz. 

\- _Hm... Paczkę amunicji do pistoletu obezwładniającego, batonik, czytnik e-booków i jakieś ulepszenie do rakietnicy. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak ten szmelc się tutaj znalazł i po co ktokolwiek go tu skitrał._

\- … Przypomnij mi, żebym później zamówił ekipę do przeglądu systemu wentylacyjnego. - Pritchard westchnął ciężko nad głupotą ludzką: - Dobrze, powinieneś widzieć kolejny szyb, tym razem w poziomie. 

\- _Tu nic nie ma._  

\- Na planie jest! 

\- _To cudownie, ale TUTAJ nie ma._ \- Sądząc z odgłosów, jakie wydobywały się z głośnika, Jensen zaczął chodzić w kółko: - _I nie ma też jakiekolwiek drogi powrotnej na górę._ _Ładnie mnie urządziłeś,_ _ **Francis**._  

\- O nie, ja od samego początku sugerowałem pójście dookoła bez użycia alternatywnych szlaków komunikacyjnych, ale nie, ty stwierdziłeś, że jesteś zbyt męski, żeby jak normalny człowiek się posługiwać schodami. - Szef IT popatrzył z konsternacją na mikrofon, jakby mógł w ten sposób przekazać Adamowi swoje zniesmaczenie i pogardę. 

\- _Dobrze, sam jestem sobie winien, że polegam na twoich nieaktualnych planach. Mam za swoje._  

\- Są aktualne! - Informatyk powoli zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sobą: - Po prostu jesteś ślepy! Ten szyb tam jest i koniec!

\- _Człowieku, tobie się wydaje, że ja przez ściany widzę?_

\- Czekaj, czekaj... - Pritchardowi przyszło coś do głowy, jednak potrzebował chwili, żeby ubrać myśl w słowa. 

\- _Nigdzie się nie wybieram_ \- Adam nie był w stanie przegapić takiej okazji.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Lepiej sprawdź, czy gdzieś nie ma śladu świeżego tynku. Może ten skubaniec zamaskował szyb, żeby trudniej się było do niego dostać?

Chwilę to potrwało, ale Jensenowi udało się wreszcie znaleźć fragment ściany, który, po popukaniu weń, wydawał charakterystyczny, głuchy dźwięk. Pomagając sobie metalową skrzynką z ulepszeniem do rakietnicy, były glina rozbił łatę z karton-gipsu i mógł spokojnie ruszyć dalej. 

\- _Dobrze, że to nie było z cegieł_ \- Adam mruknął niezadowolony - _bo wtedy bym tu do jutra utknął. Gdzie teraz?_

\- Na wschód, a potem cały czas prosto. - Frank okręcił się na krześle, przyglądając się wieszającym girlandy z ostrokrzewu sekretarkom: - I lepiej się streszczaj, masz tylko dwie godziny do rozpoczęcia imprezy.

\- _Rozumiem, że ty się nie wybierasz._  

\- No jak ty mnie dobrze znasz - prychnął. - Dobra, powinieneś być już na miejscu. Co tam masz? 

\- _Pokój._

\- To niesamowite i jakże ekscytujące odkrycie, jednak tyle, to ja widzę na planie, bez relacji na żywo. Liczyłem na jakieś konkrety. 

\- _Całą masę rzeczy ._ \- Jensen szeleścił jakąś grubą folią albo plandeką. - _Paczki z neuroprozyną, fragmenty aparatury laboratoryjnej, podzespoły VOTL, jakąś elektronikę... Moment, mam palmtop, może coś tu znajdę. Oż ty gnoju..._

\- Rozumiem, że ktoś pod choinką znajdzie kopniak w dupę. - Pritchard nico się schylił, żeby przechodząca korytarzem doktor Reed go nie zauważyła: - Kto jest tym szczęśliwcem?

\- _Nasz główny zaopatrzeniowiec. Z tych danych wynika, że już od dłuższego czasu fałszuje raporty zamówień. Laboratorium zgłasza zapotrzebowanie na, powiedzmy, pięćdziesiąt porcji neuroprozyny a on sprowadza 55. te dodatkowe 5 sprzedaje po mocno zawyżonej cenie i część tej sumy zwraca do kasy, dzięki czemu w księgowości wszystko się zgadza. Wpadł tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że zakosił części do VOTLa, których potrzebował na cito dla stałego klienta. Pewnie zamierzał wyrównać braki przy następnej dostawie, jednak Malik dzisiaj sprawdzała stan samolotu i zdecydowała się wymienić jeden podzespół, dzięki czemu zauważyła braki w zaopatrzeniu._  

\- Nie potrafię zdecydować, czy podziwiam faceta za pomysłowość, czy jestem na niego wściekły. - Frank przewrócił oczami: - Dobra, zabierz tego palmtopa i spadaj stamtąd, ale proszę, tym razem zwalcz pokusę i jednak skorzystaj z klatki schodowej.

 

W teorii powinien pójść do domu, jednak i tak nie miał tam nic ciekawego do roboty – tak naprawdę bardzo rzadko znajdował powód, by wracać do swojego mieszkania i robił to tylko wtedy, gdy wykończył zgromadzony w szafce przy serwerach zapas czystej bielizny. Potrafił nawet przez tydzień nie wychodzić z budynku Sarif Industries, co mu w gruncie rzeczy nie przeszkadzało, jednak też czyniło to niezwykle trudnym ignorowanie rozentuzjazmowanych zbliżającą się Gwiazdką współpracowników. Ale i na to znalazła się rada – gdy tylko wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać w kafeterii, nałożył słuchawki na uszy i podkręcił głośność, zanurzając się w przyjemnie ogłuszającym hałasie starego, dobrego rocka. Był bliski stwierdzenia, że to będzie całkiem udana noc pełna diagnostyk systemu oraz zabawy w kotka i myszkę z zabezpieczeniami w pobliskiej klinice LIMB, jednak niestety, nie było mu to dane. W chwili, w której zdążył zapomnieć, jaki dzisiaj dzień, ktoś mu niespecjalnie delikatnie zdjął słuchawki. 

\- Francis, pozwól na chwilę. - Po hałasie, jaki sam sobie zaserwował, głos Jensena zdawał się być niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

\- Czego ty znowu ode mnie chcesz? - westchnął, przewracając dramatycznie oczami. - Chyba zgodzisz się ze mną, że na dzień dzisiejszy mamy siebie nawzajem dosyć. 

\- To prawda. - Adam kiwnął głową: - Ale Sarif cię wzywa. Nawet dzwonił do ciebie, ale pewnie nie usłyszałeś. Jak ty możesz znieść taki jazgot? 

\- Przecież szef wie, że Gwiazdka jest sprzeczna z moimi przekonaniami. - Ostrożnie wygramolił się zza biurka i ominął byłego glinę szerokim łukiem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś religijny.

\- Bo nie jestem. - Zamknął drzwi na klucz i podążył za Jensenem: - Po prostu potępiam każde święto, w którego założenia programowe wpisana jest miłość do bliźniego. 

Kafeteria była po brzegi wypchana pracownikami wszystkich działów i Pritchard nagle nabrał przekonania, że cierpi na zaawansowaną ochlofobię i dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego nie powinien tu przebywać. Na wszelki wypadek trzymał się blisko torującego drogę niczym lodołamacz Adama, który to, ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu swego towarzysza, obojętnie minął Sarifa i skierował swe kroki ku wyraźnie zszokowanej Malik. 

\- No dobra, Spyboy, wygrałeś. - Wyciągnęła z kieszeni moduł kredytowy i podała go Szefowi Ochrony: - Nie wierzyłam, że ci się uda go tutaj ściągnąć.

Pritchard był wystarczająco inteligenty, by nie pytając o nic wiedzieć, co tutaj właśnie zaszło. Już od dawna nie czuł się tak poniżony i skrzywdzony. Docinki Adama, które wymieniali między sobą podczas misji to jedno, ale publiczne upokarzanie go, robienie z niego durnia oraz robienie zakładów było czymś, czego nie potrafił zignorować. Przez wiele lat udało mu się nauczyć lekceważyć pewne rzeczy i wykształcić naprawdę grubą skórę, jednak jakoś to konkretne zdarzenie nie spłynęło po nim jak po kaczce, tylko uderzyło w sam środek ohydnego kokonu w którym zamknął całą nagromadzoną w swoim życiu gorycz. Mimo całej swej złości nie zamierzał dać im satysfakcji i zrobić sceny – nie odbierze sam sobie resztek godności. Zamiast tego jedynie podniósł wyżej głowę, obrócił się napięcie i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył ku drzwiom, starając się jak najszybciej opuścić pomieszczenie. Niestety, nie było mu to dane, bowiem Jensen złapał go za ramię i bez większego problemu osadził w miejscu.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, zostań.

Wzrok Adama był trudny do zinterpretowania, ni to poważny, ni to dziwnie smutny, jednak przede wszystkim tak wymowny i intensywny, że aż Pritcharda zatkało. Zawsze starał się unikać patrzenia prosto w oczy znienawidzonego współpracownika, jednak tym razem nie był w stanie oderwać spojrzenia od jego twarzy. Z jednej strony był coraz bardziej zażenowany a nawet lekko przerażony, z drugiej zaś nie potrafił się zmobilizować do przerwania kontaktu wzrokowego, jakby od łączącej ich źrenice niewidzialnej linii zależało jego życie. 

\- Nie jestem w nastroju na robienie za nadwornego błazna, więc wybacz, ale nie zamierzam tutaj spędzić ani minuty dłużej. - Wreszcie odwrócił się od niego, starając się ponownie przejąć władzę nad swoim ciałem i ukryć dziwne zażenowanie, które pojawiło się znikąd.

\- Frank, nie bądź taki. - Malik również do niego podeszła: - Posiedź z nami chociaż pół godziny, proszę.

\- Celem? - Uniósł jedną brew, decydując, że pani pilot będzie łatwiejszą przeciwniczką niż Adam.

\- Celem dotrzymania towarzystwa dwójce ludzi, którzy tak jak i ty nie mają ochoty by tu siedzieć, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie muszą. - Były glina wydawał się być niemalże poirytowany tym faktem.

\- Gdyby nie to, że zaraz po tym spędzie zabieram Sarifa na imprezę charytatywną w Nowym Yorku, w ogóle by mnie tutaj nie było - westchnęła Farida. - Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż unikanie porozwieszanej wszędzie jemioły. 

W tym momencie cała trójka podniosła głowy, by na wszelki wypadek się upewnić, czy żadna zdradziecka gałązka złowieszczo nad nimi nie dynda. Na szczęście byli bezpieczni, co niewątpliwie było powodem do ulgi, której dali wyraz poprzez głębokie westchnięcie.

\- A ja muszę towarzyszyć szefowi podczas tej wycieczki, więc też czekam jak cieć przy hałdzie żwiru. Innymi słowy, oboje po prostu umieramy tu ze szczęścia.

Pritchard popatrzył na nich zdumiony, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Cały rok unikał towarzystwa innych, dlatego nie uważał okolic świąt za wyjątkowe, jedynie postrzegał je jako bardziej upierdliwe. Świadomość, że ogólna głupkowata wesołość oraz grupowe celebrowanie nadchodzącego urlopu doskwierają nie tylko jemu, była zaskakująca. Może nie obchodziło go prywatne życie innych ludzi, jednak nie potrafił się choć odrobinę nie cieszyć na myśl, iż nie on jeden przeżywa katusze patrząc na tę bandę podchmielonych cymbałów. Już był gotów powiedzieć coś niemalże miłego na ten temat, gdy nagle Adam wyciągnął z kieszeni aparat, podał go Malik, po czym stanął obok Franka, obejmując go jednym ramieniem tak mocno, że biedny informatyk nie miał jak prysnąć.

\- Co cię napadło?! - wydyszał, gdy wreszcie udało mu się oswobodzić.

\- Racja, zapomniałem, że jesteś takim formalistą.

Jensen wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę papieru i podał ją informatykowi. Jego twarz miała pozornie neutralny i znudzony wyraz, jednak w oczach czaiły się iskierki niewypowiedzianej złośliwości, co nieco Pritcharda zaniepokoiło. Szef działu IT z pewnych wahaniem przyjął ów świstek i miał ochotę walnąć się w czoło, gdy tylko zaczął go czytać. 

 

 

 

> POZOWOLENIE 
> 
> Niniejszym zezwala się Adamowi Jensenowi na zrobienie sobie  1  fotografii w towarzystwie Francisa Wendella Pritcharda. Wszelkie opłaty za ten czyn zostały pobrane i zaksięgowane. 
> 
> Podpisano: 
> 
> _Athene Margoulis_  
> 
> _David Sarif_

 

\- Nawet nie wiesz Jensen, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę - westchnął, jednak nie miał siły się na niego wściekać zbyt długo. W końcu sam skręcił sznur na własną szyję, czyż nie?

 

* * *

 

Malik podejrzewała, że pewnie któregoś pięknego dnia na linii Pritchard-Jensen nastąpi jakieś straszliwe zdarzenie, jednak nigdy nie podejrzewała, że będzie ono aż takie zabawne. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, iż Frank po zakończeniu ich pierwszego śledztwa po raz kolejny w życiu podjął męską decyzję i postanowił rzucić palenie. Chyba po raz ósmy odkąd zaczął pracować dla Sarif Industries, jednak tym razem był naprawdę zdeterminowany. Farida na wszelki wypadek już zastanawiała się, jak wziąć urlop – informatyk był nieznośny nawet wtedy, kiedy miał dostęp do nikotyny, jednak pozbawiony swojej ulubionej używki mógł stać się jeszcze bardziej agresywny i albo kogoś wreszcie zabije, albo ktoś skróci jego cierpienia. Najprawdopodobniej Adam, który z decyzji Davida stał się jego najbliższym współpracownikiem, jednak lista potencjalnych kandydatów była długa. 

\- Frank, mogę wejść, czy mnie zagryziesz? - Zajrzała przez lekko uchylone drzwi do jego gabinetu.

\- Strasznie, kurwa, śmieszne. - Usłyszała w odpowiedzi: - Sama to wymyśliłaś, czy potrzebne było specjalne zebranie biurowych plotkar?

\- Och, nie bądź taki. - Ostrożnie weszła do środka, zauważając z zadowoleniem, że spora część podłogi została oczyszczona z kabli i można się w miarę bezpiecznie poruszać po pomieszczeniu, które nagle okazało się być całkiem spore: - I tak jestem milsza od doktor Colvin.

\- Ta suka może mnie w dupę pocałować. Kurwa mać! - Pritchard szarpnął się na krześle, które gwałtownie się obróciło, w wyniku czego komputerowiec wylądował na podłodze.

\- Co ty właściwie usiłujesz zrobić? - Pochyliła się nad nim, jednak nie wykonała najmniejszego ruchu, by pomóc mu wstać. 

\- Ten chuj Jensen przykleił moją zapalniczkę do blatu. - Komputerowiec wstał i westchnął ciężko: - Jak z nim skończę, nawet najnowsze druty mu nie pomogą poskładać się do kupy.

Farida przewróciła oczami, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze będą musieli robić sobie tego typu żarty, żeby wreszcie dojrzeć do tego, iż są sobie przeznaczeni. Od kiedy tylko ujrzała ich razem i słyszała, jak ze sobą rozmawiają, po prostu wiedziała, że albo się zabiją, albo pokochają na zabój. Byli zbyt podobni do siebie, by móc się po prostu lubić czy tolerować, mogły ich łączyć tylko wielkie namiętności. Jednak oni zdawali się być absolutnie nieświadomi tego, jak silna chemia jest między nimi. Mężczyźni! 

\- Tak? To co konkretnie mu zrobisz?

\- Chciałabyś wiedzieć, co? - Rzucił jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie: - Lepiej powiedz, czego chcesz. 

\- Komputer w moim biurze sam się włącza i wyłącza. Możesz na niego zerknąć?

\- Normalnie bym podejrzewał Adama, ale on nie potrafi bez mojej pomocy otworzyć nawet schowka na miotły, więc nie ma szans, żeby się tam włamał - westchnął. - Dobrze, zajmę się tym.

Gdy parę godzin później wróciła z lotniska po tym, jak przywiozła nowy sprzęt do laboratoriów, w pierwszej kolejności zajrzała do Franka, mając nadzieję usłyszeć dobre wieści o swoim sprzęcie. Chciała jak najszybciej napisać maila do swojego łącznika w Hengshy, jednak bez komputera było to niemożliwe. Ku swojemu ogromnemu zdumieniu, zamiast informatyka, zastała Jensena pochylonego nad biurkiem Szefa IT. 

\- Adam? Co ty tu robisz? - Zdziwiła się, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Zabieram mu fajki, które skitrał i podkładam plastry nikotynowe. - Nawet nie czuł się zawstydzony faktem przyłapania na gorącym uczynku. 

\- Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak się o niego troszczysz .- Wewnętrznie niemal kwiknęła z zachwytu.

\- Nie martwię się o niego, tylko o siebie. Jutro jadę z Sarifem na konferencję i jeśli ma się zachowywać tak jak dzisiaj, prawdopodobnie stanie się coś strasznego.

\- Och. - Była odrobinę zawiedziona, jednak na co ona liczyła? - No tak. 

 

Naiwnie sądziła, że to będzie już koniec na dziś i może spokojnie iść do domu, nie martwiąc się o to, że przeoczy kolejny akt komedii „O Dwóch Szefach Ochrony”, jakże się jednak pomyliła. Gdy po raz ostatni poszła na lądowisko, by zabrać swoje rzeczy, kątem oka zauważyła skulonego pod ścianą Pritcharda, który wbrew swym postanowieniom ukradkiem popalał. Jak zwykle. Malik jedynie przewróciła oczami wiedząc, że każdy taki „dymek” jest kolejnym krokiem ku następnej porażce informatyka, jednak na tym etapie już wiedziała, iż nie ma sensu interweniować. Skoro ktoś dobrowolnie znosi styczniowy mróz w samej kurtce, kryjąc się przed wiatrem i śniegiem, zasługuje na wszystkie choroby, jakie może powodować palenie. Dlatego też niesamowicie się zdziwiła, gdy nagle z budynku wypadł uzbrojony w gaśnicę Jensen, który podbiegł do niczego nieświadomego współpracownika, po czym bez ostrzeżenia pokrył go grubą warstwą piany. Trudno było odgadnąć wyraz twarzy Pritcharda, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że jest wściekły jak sto skurwysynów. 

-... Ty... - Starał się oczyścić sobie choćby twarz: - Ty cholerny... 

\- Może to cię oduczy zmieniania kodu w drzwiach do mojego biura tylko dlatego, że masz zły nastrój. - Adam odstawił gaśnicę na ziemię i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - Słucham? 

\- Ty zdegenerowany... 

\- Zła odpowiedź. - Szef ochrony ponownie chwycił gaśnicę i wycelował nią w informatyka. 

\- 9393! - Frank zasłonił się rękami, piszcząc jak mała dziewczynka. 

Adam natychmiast znieruchomiał i ze zdumieniem zamrugał oczami, jednak nie powiedział nic. Po prostu postawił swoją „broń” na ziemi i powolnym krokiem wrócił do budynku, zostawiając przemoczonego i przestraszonego Franka samemu sobie. Malik na wszelki wypadek również postanowiła go nie zaczepiać – nie ruszaj gówna to nie śmierdzi. Jednak nie do końca rozumiała znaczenie tej sceny, aż do chwili, gdy dowiedziała się, iż Jensen urodził się dziewiątego marca 1993 roku. Może jest jeszcze nadzieja dla tych palantów?

 


	4. Invitum qui servat, idem faccit occidenti

 

 

 

_Kto ocala kogoś wbrew woli, to tak, jakby go zabijał_

 

Im mniej czasu pozostało do konferencji w Waszyngtonie, tym bardziej Jensen był przekonany o tym, iż dzieje się coś naprawdę dziwnego. Megan i Sarif mieli zaprezentować światu największe odkrycie w dziejach ludzkości i całkiem naturalną rzeczą było, że wszyscy są podenerwowani i stres powoli dobija ich cały personel, jednak doktor Reed, jak się teraz do niej zwracał, zdawała się być... Smutna. Jakby niemalże żałowała swojego odkrycia i nie była do końca pewna, czy powinna je upubliczniać.

\- Adam, nie. - Malik popukała go palcem w czoło: - Wiem, że to, co powiem, będzie podłe, ale jeśli Megan chce ci coś powiedzieć, powinna to zrobić sama. Nie wyciągaj z niej nic na siłę.

\- Mówisz to takim tonem, jakby mi coś groziło - westchnął i jeszcze raz popatrzył na plan lotu - przecież mnie nie zje.

\- Tak, ale nie rozstaliście się bez powodu. Kiedy będziesz z nią rozmawiał, pamiętaj o tym. - Farida położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu: - Wiesz, że ona zawsze dostaje to, czego chce. Nie pozwól na to, by znowu dostała ciebie.

\- Sam nie wiem... - Sięgnął po papierosy: - Tęsknię za nią, ale wiem, że wracanie do siebie nie ma sensu. Z jednej strony pamiętam ją taką, jak była i nadal odrobinę ją kocham, z drugiej zaś nie umiem zapomnieć o tym, jak jest teraz. To frustrujące.

\- Poradzisz sobie. Potrafisz postępować z Frankiem, to i z nią nie będziesz miał problemów.

\- Czy możemy nie rozmawiać o Pritchardzie? Mam dość powodów do zdenerwowania i bez niego. - Adam przewrócił oczami i westchnął jak męczennik: - Uparł się na codzienną zmianę kodów i haseł, żeby trudniej było przeniknąć do budynku, w dodatku cały czas nawija o jakiejś pojawiającej się co i rusz dziurze w firewallu, a na domiar złego upiera się, że jest to niesamowicie istotne.

\- Hej, kiedyś w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawialiście. - Malik przeciągnęła się i zaśmiała cicho: - Pamiętam jak na siebie patrzyliście. Zawsze się zastanawiałam, który jako pierwszy rzuci się drugiemu do gardła.

\- W takim razie jesteś jedyną osoba, która zauważyła jakikolwiek postęp - westchnął - bo ja nadal gościa nie cierpię.

\- I nawzajem, ale potraficie razem pracować. Pamiętasz tę konferencję w styczniu, kiedy ktoś podłożył bombę w hotelu? Uratowałeś Sarifa, pozostałych uczestników, masę cywili i jeszcze udało wam się to ustrojstwo rozbroić! - Malik zaczęła gwałtownie gestykulować i uśmiechnęła się szeroko: - Nikt inny nie dałby rady.

Jensen uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Owszem, on i Frank skakali sobie do oczu i puszyli się jak koguty, jednak potrafili też razem wiele zdziałać. Może nigdy by nie powiedział, że Pritcharda lubi, jednak też wiedział, że na kim jak na kim, ale na nim zawsze może polegać, bez względu na to, w jak fatalnej sytuacji by się nie znajdowali. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał osoby, która byłaby jednocześnie tak irytująca i godna zaufania. Kiedy rano przychodził do pracy, pierwszą rzeczą, którą robił, było sprawdzenie, gdzie jest Frank – wprawdzie wmawiał sobie, że chce się upewnić, czy aby na pewno ten pracoholik nocował u siebie (co niestety zdarzało się sporadycznie i to nie tylko ostatnimi czasy), ale też nie potrafił zaprzeczyć, że naprawdę rzadko miał ochotę gada zabić. Nie byli tego typu kolegami z pracy, którzy jedzą razem lunch i idą w piątek na piwo, jednak też nie unikali swojego towarzystwa tak, jak dawniej.

\- O wilku mowa. - Zaśmiała się Malik i ruchem głowy wskazała wejście do pokoju, w którym siedzieli.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyliście? - Frank skrzywił się na ich widok i postawił na ziemi skrzynkę z narzędziami. - Czy po prostu nie chce wam się przepychać przez korki?

\- Co tutaj robisz, Pritchard? Nie powinieneś pracować nad tym firewallem? - Jensen posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Sprawdzam systemy kontroli naziemnej. Coś mi się nie zgadza, jednak to nie sprawa software'u, więc pewnie jakaś drobna usterka, ale nie ma sensu tego bagatelizować - informatyk wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się do pracy - a o moje sprawy się nie dopytuj, i tak byś nie zrozumiał, gdybym ci powiedział, co dokładnie muszę zrobić z tą dziurą.

\- Zostawić was samych, czy mogę liczyć na to, że mnie jednak nie oplujecie jadem? - Malik popatrzyła na nich krytycznie. - O co znowu chodzi?

\- Ten kleptoman znowu zabrał moje batoniki. - Frank oskarżycielskim gestem machnął kluczem w stronę Szefa Ochrony.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś ty mi moich nie kradł. - Jensen przewrócił oczami.

\- Ale ja cię przynajmniej pytam o zdanie!

\- Tylko jak cię przyłapię na gorącym uczynku! - Adam westchnął i od niechcenia rzucił w informatyka wyciągniętym z kieszeni batonem.

\- Błagam, albo się pobierzcie, albo chociaż prześpijcie ze sobą, bo z wami nie wytrzymam. - Farida popatrzyła na nich z niesmakiem, po czym niemal udławiła się ze śmiechu na widok ich min.

Były glina starał się jak najbardziej od Pritcharda odsunąć i nawet rozważał przez krótką chwilę wyskoczenie przez okno, jednak na szczęście informatyk również próbował zmienić swoje umiejscowienie w przestrzeni, toteż ostatecznie w pomieszczeniu wystarczyło miejsca na ich zranione ego. Jensen nigdy nie przepadał za żartami dotyczącymi jego relacji z Frankiem, głównie dlatego, że coś tak upierdliwego nigdy nie powinno być uznawane za choćby odrobinę zabawne, toteż dowcip tak niskiego lotu niemal go zszokował.

\- Błoga cisza. Jak ja to kocham. - Malik uśmiechnęła się do nich podle: - Czy teraz jesteście w stanie się zająć tym, po co tu przyszliście, czy mam kontynuować?

\- Mam parę uwag na temat planu lotu i chciałbym, żebyś jeszcze raz omówiła ze mną niektóre punkty. - Jensen przysunął się do niej i sięgnął po wydruki, nadal unikając patrzenia na Franka.

\- Myślę, że to kwestia anteny, która, ojej, ojej, jest na dachu, więc będę leciał. - Informatyk szybko pozbierał swoje narzędzia i wybiegł, jakby go kto gonił.

* * *

Frank był mocno zaniepokojony. Kolejna dziura w firewallu, która pojawiła się niedługo przed całą tą epokową konferencją mogła być tylko zbiegiem okoliczności, jednak jego wewnętrzny paranoik podpowiadał mu, że tak nie jest. Wprawdzie nie widział jeszcze powodu, by wpadać w panikę – wystarczyło, że on sam się denerwował jak jasna cholera – jednak dziwnie się czuł widząc, jak inni są... spokojni. Nie no, jasne, stresowali się przygotowaniami do wyjazdu i prezentowaniem swoich odkryć, jednak nikt nie sądził, że może im grozić jakieś bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo. Pritchard czuł się dziwnie od tego wszystkiego oderwany, jednak nijak go to nie dziwiło. Przywykł, że zawsze patrzy w inną stronę niż wszyscy i nikt nigdy go nie zrozumie, ale taki stan rzeczy mu odpowiadał. Póki był sam, nikt nie mógł go ani okłamać, ani zdradzić, ani zranić w inny sposób. Był bezpieczny. Nikomu nie ufał i nikogo nie potrzebował. Kiedyś uważał taki układ za powód do bycia nieszczęśliwym, jednak im dłużej spacerował po tym świecie, tym mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, iż podjął dobrą decyzję, podczas gdy inni zadowalali się jakimiś ułudami i mirażami, które mogły się rozwiać w każdej chwili. Ludzie byli niestali i zmienni, więc uzależnianie się od nich nieuchronnie prowadziło do tego, że wszystko, co dla nas ważne, kiedyś zostanie zniszczone. Z komputerami było inaczej – były takie, jakimi je tworzył, nie robiły nic, czego nie zdołałby przewidzieć. Spokój i stabilizacja były tym, czego potrzebował, by czuć się bezpiecznie.

Z tych rozmyślań wyrwało go pojawienie się oczekiwanej przezeń windy, jednak musiał przyznać, że widok znajdujących się w niej pasażerów nie bardzo go zachwycił. Nie miał ochoty na spotkanie tak z Jensenem, jak Jej Wysokością Reed, jednak też nie posiadał luksusu w postaci nadmiaru wolnego czasu, który mógł poświęcić na czekanie na inny kurs, więc ostatecznie wszedł do środka. Tym, co go z miejsca rozdrażniło, był wyraz twarzy Królowej Pszczół – ni to niewinny, ni to uwodzicielski, ni to dziwnie smutny. Zawsze go robiła, kiedy pragnęła dostać to, czego chciała i niestety, w większości przypadków to działało. Pewnie ją wkurzył fakt, że Jensen nie dość, że zerwał się jej z haczyka, to jeszcze nie przypełzł błagać, by go z powrotem przyjęła na swe łono i teraz starała się go znowu owinąć sobie dookoła palca. Pritchard, nawet jeśli Adama nie lubił, nie zamierzał pozwolić jej na jeszcze głębsze wmanewrowanie go w swoje podejrzane machinacje, więc postanowił działać i stanął między nimi, nonszalancko opierając się o barierkę. Wiedział, że i tak wszyscy uważają go za skończonego chama, więc nie przejął się wyrazem twarzy ani Reed, ani towarzyszącego jej Szefa Ochrony, jedynie spokojnie zaczął „uprzejmą” pogawędkę na temat konferencji i przygotowań do wyjazdu. Tak bardzo go ucieszyło zmieszanie pani doktor, że gdy wysiadła, pozwolił sobie na odrobinę złośliwości.

\- Czyżbym w czymś przeszkodził? - Zrobił niewinną minę, choć wiedział, że Jensen ma zapewne ochotę rozkwasić mu łeb o szybę.

\- Naprawiłeś już ten firewall? - Adam skrzyżował ręce na piersi i starał się udawać spokojnego jak tafla górskiego jeziora przy klasztorze buddyjskim.

\- Nie naprawia się całego firewallu, znajduje się dziurę i łata ją. - Ile razy można tłumaczyć coś tak prostego?!

\- Załatałeś?

\- Tak. Chcesz wiedzieć, jak to zrobiłem? Och nie, czekaj, zapomniałem, że jesteś byłym gliną i byś nic nie zrozumiał. - Technologiczne zacofanie Adama zawsze było dla niego źródłem niesamowitej radości, a wytykanie mu owych braków sprawiało, że nawet najgorszy dzień nagle stawał się cudny.

\- Byłem w SWAT. - Szef Ochrony zawsze był odrobinę wkurzony, gdy zapominało się o jego członkostwie w jednostce. - I mógłbyś się zdziwić.

Uniósł jedną brew, jednak nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bowiem winda dojechała na miejsce i mogli wreszcie porzucić swoje towarzystwo. On sam zaczął tłumaczyć Athene proces namierzania naukowców za pomocą świeżo wszczepionych chipów GPL, zaś Adam poszedł przed wyjazdem porozmawiać z Sarifem.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy widział Jensena jako stuprocentowego człowieka.

 

Powoli kończył wdrażać Margoulis w szczegóły, kiedy nagle rozwyły się alarmy. Coś złego się stało w laboratoriach, jednak miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie jest to związane z jego przeczuciami. Mimo to pędem rzucił się ku windzie, żeby dotrzeć do swojego biura i stamtąd monitorować sytuację na bieżąco. Cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, zapewne Adam pójdzie to sprawdzić i zaraz będzie płakał, że mamusia nie prowadzi go za rączkę. Jeszcze nie zdążył usiąść na krześle, kiedy w słuchawce usłyszał głos Szefa Ochrony.

\- _Pritchard? Gdzie jest Megan? Zgłosiła się już?_

\- Jej implant GPL wskazuje, że przemieszcza się przez laboratoria mikrochemiczne. - Rzucił okiem na monitor i sięgnął po drugą klawiaturę.- Zdaje mi się, że ucieka.

\- _Cholera. To pewnie poważna awaria sprzętu. Możesz mieć na nią oko?_

Frank przewrócił oczami. Rycerz w kurwa jego mać lśniącej zbroi bez względu na sytuację. Takich jak Jensen powinni zamykać w odosobnieniu, żeby nie stanowili zagrożenia dla siebie i innych. Już miał coś powiedzieć na ten temat, gdy nagle system mu nieco oszalał i zaczął się zachowywać co najmniej nieprzyzwoicie, zważywszy na poważną sytuację. O nie... Czyżby jednak ta dziura...

\- Próbuję, ale kamery bezpieczeństwa nie reagują. Mam jakieś zakłócenia z zewnątrz. - Wiedział, że łączność radiowa z Adamem zaraz padnie, jednak walczył o utrzymanie jej przy życiu: - Dowiedz się, co się dzieje, Jensen! Pospiesz się!

Zaczął z wściekłością walić palcami w klawiaturę, usiłując doprowadzić systemy do porządku i odzyskać kontrolę nad siecią, jednak ktokolwiek mu przeszkadzał, był w tym dobry. Wiedział, że jeśli wszyscy mają wyjść z tego cali, musi się naprawdę postarać, co też czynił. Na chwilę tylko oderwał jedną rękę od klawiszy, by wetknąć sobie między zęby baton energetyczny i odpalił wszystkie ulepszenia do hakowania, jakie posiadał, żeby wygonić tych drani ze swojego królestwa. Nikt, ale to nikt nie będzie mu się szarogęsił po sieci myśląc, że odrobinę zdolności hakerskich i zakłóceń umożliwi mu pokonanie Pritcharda!

\- Jest rozkaz opuszczenia budynku. - W drzwiach do gabinetu Franka stanął jeden z ochroniarzy: - Proszę ze mną iść.

\- Nie mam czasu na pierdoły, nie przeszkadzaj mi - syknął, wpatrując się w licznik wskazujący, ile ma czasu, zanim wrogi haker wykryje jego obecność. Jeszcze tylko dwa węzły i powinien odzyskać kontrolę nad kamerami, no dalej!

\- Jensen poinstruował nas, co z panem robić w takim wypadku. - Ochroniarz podszedł do niego i, zanim informatyk zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, przerzucił go sobie przez ramię.

\- Puszczaj mnie, kretynie! Natychmiast mnie postaw! Natych...

Machał rekami i nogami z całą siłą, jaką jeszcze posiadał, jednak na niewiele się to zdało. Został wyniesiony z gabinetu jak worek kartofli i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie wiedział, czy udało mu się odzyskać kontrolę nad kamerami i innymi systemami bezpieczeństwa, jednak już nie był w stanie się wyrwać. Licznik zasilających ulepszenia baterii pisnął cicho i jego świat powoli zaczął wirować, podczas gdy on sam był niesiony ku drzwiom.

Nagle został rzucony na podłogę. Jęknął głucho, przetaczając się na plecy i ku swemu ogromnemu przerażeniu dostrzegł, że człowiek, który go niósł, również leży na ziemi. Wprawdzie Frank nie był lekarzem, jednak rozsmarowany po ścianach mózg rzadko był objawem dobrego zdrowia, toteż z miejsca założył, że ochroniarz nie żyje. Nie zdążył się nawet przejąć tym faktem, gdy ujrzał uzbrojonego idącego w jego stronę najemnika z bronią gotową do strzału.

Powinien się bać. Powinien uciekać. Powinien zacząć błagać o litość. Jednak zamiast tego zarówno w głowie jak i sercu miał pustkę, którą wypełniał widok czarnej niczym serce diabła lufy karabinu.

\- _Misja zakończona sukcesem. Wycofujemy się. Już._ \- Usłyszał niski głos płynący z krótkofalówki jego przyszłego kata.

\- Zrozumiałem, bez odbioru. - Mężczyzna opuścił broń i, kompletnie się nie przejmując Pritchardem, pobiegł w stronę lądowiska.

To był ten moment, w którym informatyk postanowił ostatecznie się poddać i, kompletnie wbrew sobie, stracił przytomność. Więcej już nie był w stanie wytrzymać, to wszystko to po prostu za wiele. Za wiele.

 

Nie zdziwił go fakt, że gdy się obudził, był sam. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Bardziej deprymujący był brak wiedzy na temat tego gdzie się znajduje, jak długo i co się stało z innymi. Nie, żeby los innych pracowników go przesadnie obchodził, po prostu te dane były mu potrzebne do zaplanowania, co będzie musiał zrobić, gdy wróci do biura. Ostrożnie zsunął się ze sterylnego, szpitalnego łóżka i, usiłując przytrzymać powiewające za nim poły szpitalnej koszuli nocnej, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Klinika LIMB? Dlaczego miałby się znaleźć właśnie tutaj? To było co najmniej bez sensu.

W szafce znalazł swoje ubranie, na którym jeszcze były ślady krwi martwego ochroniarza, jednak nie zamierzał wybrzydzać i się w nie przebrał. Teraz mógł opuścić to pomieszczenie bez obawy, że ktoś go będzie zatrzymywał jak jakiegoś pacjenta uciekającego ze szpitala. Czuł się dobrze i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by traktowano go jak niezdolną do zajęcia się sobą pierdołę. Organicznie nie cierpiał szpitali, bowiem były one jedynym pretekstem, dla którego niektórym przypominało się, że powinni udawać jego rodzinę, a takiego wymuszonego współczucia nie był w stanie znieść. Nie chciał ani ich litości ani uwagi, skoro już raz wymazał ich ze swojego życia, nie życzył sobie nigdy więcej oglądać tych ludzi.

Gdy wyszedł na korytarz, przekonał się, że pewnie byłby w stanie zatańczyć tango i nikt by nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Z tego, co zrozumiał z fragmentów rozmów, ponad połowa personelu była zajęta pacjentem w stanie krytycznym, który ledwo się trzymał przy życiu i trzeba go było niemalże wyrywać z objęć śmierci. Korzystając z tego zamieszania, nonszalanckim krokiem ruszył w stronę poczekalni, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi pracowników kliniki.

\- Frank? - Zamarł, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos. - Frank, gdzie ty się wybierasz?

Pritchard stanął, wzdychając ciężko i obrócił się w stronę swojego rozmówcy. Sarif wstawał właśnie z plastikowego krzesełka w poczekalni, jednak wyglądał tak, jakby nawet ta prosta czynność wymagała od niego nadludzkiej siły. Jego blada, zmęczona twarz naznaczona była smutkiem i niepokojem, jakich informatyk nigdy na niej nie widział.

\- Frank, jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Dlaczego miałbym czuć się źle? Mnie się nic nie stało.

\- Poza tym, że usmażyłeś sobie moduł hakowania. - David położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zaprowadził w stronę siedzeń.

\- Och. - Jakoś nie czuł się przesadnie poszkodowany i nie bardzo go poruszało współczucie szefa. - Co to za zamieszanie?

\- No tak, nic nie wiesz... Staramy się uratować Adama. On...

\- Umiera. - Pritchard ponownie poczuł w sobie tę pustkę, która go ogarnęła, gdy patrzył w wycelowany siebie karabin.

\- Na szczęście już nie, jednak niewiele z niego pozostało wśród nas. Staramy się go jakoś załatać, ale to nie będzie proste.

Frank nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, albo zrobić. Nic nie czuł. Na niczym nie potrafił się skupić. Po prostu siedział tam, gdzie mu kazano i nie był w stanie zmusić się do zaplanowania następnego kroku. Prawdopodobnie źle zrobił, samowolnie wstając z łóżka, jednak teraz nie było już odwrotu.

\- Zaraz ktoś cię odwiezie do domu. - Sarif sięgnął po telefon.- Frank?

\- Tak. - Powoli pokiwał głową. - Tak będzie dobrze.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zostać na oddziale?

\- Mają dość pacjentów, ja im nie jestem potrzebny do szczęścia - westchnął i wreszcie osunął się na oparcie niespecjalnie wygodnego krzesełka. - Nic tu po mnie.

Z drogi powrotnej do domu nie zapamiętał zbyt wiele. Ktoś go odwiózł? Poszedł sam?Dotarłszy do mieszkania, nie był w stanie stwierdzić nawet i tego. Wreszcie znalazł się w przedpokoju i to było najważniejsze. Powoli stawiając kroki dotarł do sypialni, gdzie po prostu poluzował stawy nóg i bezwładnie padł płasko na łóżko, zanurzając twarz w poduszce. Teraz, gdy znów był całkiem sam i mógł się skoncentrować na czymś innym niż otaczające go zamieszanie, jego głowę wypełniły dziesiątki myśli, których ani nie pragnął, ani też nie potrzebował. Strzały, krzyki, krew ochroniarza na jego ubraniu i wszystkich ścianach dookoła, napaść... Dlaczego? Po co? Jak oni weszli?... I jaką rolę w tym wszystkim odegrała tajemnicza dziura w firewallu, która ponownie pojawiła się dosłownie znikąd? I.. Adam? Co z Jensenem?

 


	5. Ego nihil timeo, quia nihil habeo

 

 

 

_Niczego się nie obawiam, bo niczego nie mam_

 

Ból. Ciemność. Gniew. To one wypełniały jego ostatnie chwile, gdy jako krwawiąca i pokiereszowana kupa mięsa patrzył w wylot rewolweru zbliżającego do jego skroni. Nie miał nawet czasu na to, by zrozumieć, że to już jest koniec. Że zaraz umrze i ta, którą chciał ocalić, będzie stracona na wieki. Gdy jednak się obudził, los okazał się mieć dla niego w zanadrzu coś gorszego, niż zwykłą śmierć.

Nigdy o to nie prosił. To była jego pierwsza myśl, gdy zdjęto z niego wreszcie wszystkie bandaże i pozwolono mu zobaczyć w lustrze, jak teraz wygląda. Zdecydowana większość ciała, w którym się znajdował, już nie należała do niego – była albo ulepszona, albo wręcz przekształcona w broń. Do tej pory uważał, że jedyne, co potrafi, to walczyć, jednak teraz był wręcz do tego stworzony i po raz kolejny trudno mu było zaakceptować fakt, że tak istotną decyzję podjęto za niego. Nie można było teraz tego cofnąć, w związku z czym nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko się z tym pogodzić, jednak czasem były takie chwile, że miał ochotę te wszystkie druty z siebie powyrywać i wyrzucić przez okno.

Na szczęście pewne rzeczy były znajome i pozostały bez zmian. Gimnastyka i trening, które pomagały mu wrócić do formy i oswoić się z nowymi fragmentami ciała. Codzienne rytuały takie jak golenie też miały swą cudowną, uspokajająca moc – przynajmniej do chwili, gdy nie złapał w lustrze swego spojrzenia i nie uświadamiał sobie, że nie poznaje osoby, którą tam widzi. Bo... To przecież nie był on. Ktokolwiek by na niego nie patrzył zza szklanej tafli nie był Adamem Jensenem, jakiego znał i pamiętał. To był kompletnie inny człowiek, tak z zewnątrz, jak i wewnątrz. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, wykonał ręką prosty ruch i lustro pokryły długie linie pęknięć zbiegających się tam, gdzie spoczywała jego czarna, chłodna pięść. Znowu. Dawniej coś takiego byłoby dla niego bolesne i krwawiłby, jednak teraz po prostu czuł gorycz.

Po śniadaniu ponownie usiadł do składania antycznego zegara. Wiedział, że to pewnie idiotyczne zajęcie, jednak w tym szalonym, nowoczesnym świecie, czuł się zawsze staromodnym gościem. Z trudem obsługiwał komputery, posiadał tylko jeden telefon, nie potrzebował ulepszeń do pracy... No tak, to można skreślić. Nie chciał ich potrzebować. Dość, że choć wszyscy patrzyli ku przyszłości, mając nadzieję tam znaleźć lepsze jutro, on osobiście wolał się koncentrować na tym co jest i sięgać do tego, co minione. Jedynie znając swoje korzenie jesteśmy w stanie iść naprzód właściwą ścieżką. Ale w tym momencie nie chodziło tylko o głębokie, metaforyczne ratowanie przeszłości – po prostu lubił tego typu zajęcia. Jako ktoś, kogo praca polega na pozbawianiu ludzi przytomności lub zabijaniu ich, możliwość stworzenia czegoś była oczyszczająca. Powoli składał wszystkie fragmenty w jedną całość, dzień powoli mijał, z radia sączył się łagodny głos Elizy Cassan rozmawiającej z Taggartem (co za okropny człowiek) i świat choć na chwilę wydawał się być lepszym miejscem. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym zadzwonił telefon.

Gdy dowiedział się, że Sarif chce go widzieć i stało się coś, co wymaga jego natychmiastowej uwagi, w pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę trzasnąć słuchawką i kazać iść im wszystkim do diabła. Jednak... Nie mógł w nieskończoność budować zegarów. Któregoś dnia będzie musiał stąd wyjść i na nowo zainteresować się otaczającym go światem, więc równie dobrze, to mogło być już teraz. David oczywiście nie powiedział, o co dokładnie chodzi, jednak wydawał się być na tyle zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony, że Adam wreszcie się poddał i postanowił pojechać do Sarif Industries, żeby sprawdzić, jaka to znowu katastrofa nawiedziła tę biedną firmę.

 

Nieco zszokował go fakt, że budynek wyglądał niemalże tak samo jak przed atakiem i, gdyby nie niewielki kącik ze zdjęciami ofiar, można by nie zgadnąć, jak dramatyczne zdarzenia miały tutaj miejsce. Jedną rzeczą, jaka się zmieniła w widoczny sposób, był on sam, czego niemalże natychmiast doświadczył. Ci, którzy go znali tylko z widzenia, nie rozpoznawali go wcale, inni z kolei patrzyli na niego z mieszanką współczucia i szoku. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widzieli nikogo poddanego tak daleko idącym ulepszeniom i podobny obraz był dla nich trudny do zaakceptowania. Zdecydowana większość pracowników miała wszczepy, jednak zwykle były one ukryte – tymi, którzy byli odrutowani w sposób zauważalny byli świętej pamięci Sevczenko oraz sam Sarif, który nie dość, że nie upodobnił swojej sztucznej reki do prawdziwego ciała, to jeszcze ozdobił ją jak renesansową zbroję. Adam na tym tle musiał im się kojarzyć z robocopem albo innym tworem tego typu.

\- _**Adam, David z tej strony .**_ \- Usłyszał w swoim uchu lekko zakłócony sygnał: -  _ **J _e_ steś już w budynku?**_

\- Tak, właśnie wszedłem do lobby.

\- _**Wybacz, że ściągamy cię z chorobowego tak wcześnie, ale mamy problem.**_ \- Szef rzeczywiście zdawał się być zakłopotany faktem, że potrzebuje swojego speca od ochrony tak wcześnie: - _**Włamano się do naszej fabryki w Milwaukee. Spotkaj się ze mną na lądowisku.**_

\- Najpierw muszę się zobaczyć z Pritchardem. Coś jest nie tak z moimi wszczepami.

Do tej pory w swojej rehabilitacji skupiał się na protezach rąk i nogi, jednak, jak się okazało, o inne systemy też należało zadbać. Nie było to w żaden sposób odkrywcze, jednak też nie był w stu procentach przekonany, że tuż po nagłym powrocie do pracy, szef działu IT jest pierwszą osobą, z którą ma ochotę się spotkać twarzą w twarz. Niestety, nie miał innego wyboru – cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło w tym zakładzie, musiał być przygotowany i zdolny do komunikacji radiowej.

- _ **Frank jest na drugim piętrze, w laboratorium technicznym.**_ \- Więc tak to się teraz nazywa? A żeś się Francis dochapał: - _**Pospiesz się. Stawką jest ludzkie życie.**_

Biuro informatyka nie zmieniło się aż tak bardzo, jednak pewne różnice rzucały się w oczy. Na pewno nowy był plakat związany z grą, jednak Jensen nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, o czym ona jest, większa część podłogi była dostępna (mało się przy tym nie potknął o mały, samobieżny odkurzacz, który dziarsko przemierzał gabinet w poszukiwaniu kurzu), ponadto motor „Ostrze Shintaro” był już niemalże całkowicie złożony. Ze starych elementów pozostała większa część nalepek, łuk tryumfalny z monitorów oraz oczywiście sam gospodarz, który był równie podatny na zmiany, co Himalaje. Frank owszem, był miłośnikiem wszelkich nowinek technicznych, jednak nie podchodził do nich z chorym entuzjazmem, i zanim się jakoś do nich ustosunkował, poddawał je różnym testom, by samodzielnie ocenić ich jakość i innowacyjność. W kwestiach społecznych natomiast unikał jakichkolwiek zmian i, co więcej, zdawał się ich nie lubić. Czasem był przez to postrzegany jako wyalienowany dziwak, którym bez wątpienia był, jednak też, gdy wszystkich ogarniało szaleństwo albo nowa moda, on pozostawał jedyną normalną osobą, która opierała się nietrwałym trendom. Prawdopodobnie było to przyczyną faktu, dla którego w świecie, gdzie wszyscy oszaleli na punkcie wzorzystych tkanin, kryz, gorsetów, bufek i innych wymyślnych elementów ubioru, on nadal nosił swoją skórzaną kurtkę i biały golf, które może i były niemodne, ale za to dobrze się w nich czuł.

\- Najwyższy czas. - Pritchard podniósł wzrok znad palmtopa: - Co się stało? Utknąłeś po drodze w szybie wentylacyjnym?

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, _Francis_ \- Tak, zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju na obcowanie z humorzastym informatykiem: - Coś jest nie tak z moim wyświetlaczem siatkówkowym. Możesz to naprawić?

\- Jeśli to jest to, co myślę, to tak. Chyba. - Komputerowiec sięgnął po przypominające paralizator narzędzie: - Możesz poczuć małe ukłucie.

Eufemizm miesiąca. Jensen był przekonany, że jęknął z bólu, jednak na chwilę wszelkie dźwięki były mocno przytłumione i nie miał stuprocentowej pewności. Na kilka sekund wszystko stało się mętne, jakby zasnute mgłą, jednak po krótkiej chwili zobaczył komunikat dumnie oznajmiający restart systemu.

\- Wygląda na to, że twój lewy i prawy procesor obrazowania nie były zsynchronizowane. - Najwyraźniej rażenie prądem innych ludzi wprawiało Franka w dość dobry nastrój, by marnować czas na tłumaczenie, co właściwie było nie tak: - Ale nie ma powodu do obaw, twój Obronny Implant Regeneracyjny powinien zaraz się uruchomić i naprawić wszystkie potencjalne uszkodzenia.

Podczas gdy Pritchard tłumaczył mu, jak na razie będzie funkcjonowało ulepszenie jego siatkówki, Jensen część uwagi poświęcił na obserwowanie twarzy swojego rozmówcy. Jako jedyny w tym budynku nie wydawał się być zszokowany ulepszeniami Adama, ani też mu w najmniejszym bodaj stopniu nie współczuł. Po prostu przyjął je jako fakt dokonany, nad którym nie ma się sensu zbyt długo rozczulać i, jako że był specjalistą w tej dziedzinie, postanowił się podzielić odrobiną wiedzy z nowym użytkownikiem. Były glina nie do końca wiedział, czy się cieszy z takiego nastawienia – w końcu on sam wciąż podchodził do swoich wszczepów naprawdę sceptycznie – jednak też była to dla niego ulga. Choć wszystko w jego życiu postanowiło się wywrócić do góry nogami, Frank zawsze był absolutnie sobą.

\- Jasne. - Postanowił mu wejść w słowo, bowiem obawiał się, że facet nigdy nie skończy gadać: - Skończyliśmy już? Sarif czeka na mnie na lądowisku.

\- Tak wiem, radykaliści wdarli się do fabryki i wzięli zakładników. - Pritchard poruszył się nerwowo i dodał nieco ciszej, jakby z goryczą i odrobiną złości: - Może tym razem uda ci się kogoś ocalić.

Tak, to zdecydowanie nie był jeszcze najlepszy czas na znoszenie ciężkiej i zagmatwanej osobowości szefa IT.

\- Na twoje szczęście zignoruję tę uwagę. Skończyliśmy.

* * *

Sześć miesięcy to dość długo, zwłaszcza, jeśli się spędza je w miejscu, które zostało tak okaleczone jak Saris Industries. Pritchard, choć wmawiał sobie, że atak tak właściwie go nie ruszył i to, co się zdarzyło, nie wpłynęło na jego psychikę, na jakiś czas zrezygnował z kontaktów z kolegami z pracy. Fakt, że nigdy nie były one zbyt rozbudowane dość mocno ułatwił mu to zadanie, jednak nie to było istotne. Nie był w stanie znieść ciągłego wspominania tych, którzy nie byli już z nimi, wymieniania się wspomnieniami, jakie ich dotyczyły, pocieszania się i wspierania nawzajem. Prawda była taka, że nie znał tych ludzi na tyle, by w ogóle zawracać sobie głowę ich zniknięciem. On, jako jedyny w tym budynku, nikogo ani niczego w tym ataku nie stracił.

Ponieważ nikogo nie miał. Tylko tę pustkę, której nie rozumiał.

Za wszelką cenę starał się ją jakoś wypełnić – wreszcie skończył budowę swojego motocyklu i dojrzał do usprawniania go, dalej pisał scenariusze do programów telewizyjnych (jeszcze się kiedyś poznają na jego talencie) oraz zajmował się różnymi innymi sprawami, jednak nie potrafił przed sobą ukryć faktu, że przez cały czas czegoś mu brakowało. Nie potrafił tego ani nazwać, ani nawet sobie uzmysłowić jako jakiegoś abstrakcyjnego pojęcia, po prostu czegoś nie posiadał. Nawet nie był pewien, czy chodziło o nagłą utratę czegoś, czy uświadomienie sobie długotrwałego braku. Bez względu na to, co by to nie było, cała ta sytuacja przeszkadzała mu i go dziwnie uwierała.

Powrót Jensena odnotował jako... Odwrócenie uwagi. Szczerze mówiąc, sądził, że misja w fabryce będzie wymagała nieco więcej zachodu i nadzoru z jego strony, jednak czego oczekiwał? Dzięki swoim ulepszeniom Adam stał się dużo bardziej samodzielny, dysponował mniej lub bardziej szczegółową mapą i łatwiej mu było zauważać różne elementy otoczenia, których prawidłowe wykorzystanie stanowiło o powodzeniu przedsięwzięcia. Tak naprawdę Frank nie był do końca przekonany, czy jego „opieka” nadal jest tu konieczna, wręcz przeczuwał iż wkrótce stanie się niemal całkowicie zbędna. Cóż, przynajmniej będzie miał więcej czasu by się zajmować swoimi własnymi sprawami i nie musiał już prowadzać dorosłego faceta za rączkę, co niewątpliwie było pozytywnym aspektem tej sytuacji. Chyba, że poświęcało się ten czas na czytanie starych maili.

 

> _Panie Pritchard,_
> 
> _Dziękujemy Panu za przesłanie Picus TV konceptu serialu oraz fragmentów scenariusza, jednak po ich dogłębnej analizie, z żalem musimy Pana zawiadomić, że chwilowo nie mamy zapotrzebowania na program tego typu._

Tak, jasne. To taki elegancki sposób na powiedzenie komuś „spadaj pan”, czyż nie?

 

> _Nasi widzowie pragną akcji, tajemnicy i suspensu. Oczekują bohatera, który nie będzie się cofał przed czynami, nie zaś kogoś, kto kryje się w cieniach i chowa za ochronną tarczą z kamer bezpieczeństwa. Prawda jest taka, że zaproponowany przez pana główny bohater wydaje się być podstępny i służalczy._

… Słucham?

 

> _Bardzo popularnym typem postaci jest natomiast policjant. A nawet lepiej – były policjant, który dalej działa zgodnie z literą prawa. Taki typ protagonisty podnosi ludzi na duchu i przemawia do nich. Powinien się pan nad tym poważnie zastanowić._

Jakiego trzeba mieć pecha, żeby po przeczytaniu czegoś _takiego_ ujrzeć w progu swego biura byłego policjanta, ba, byłego członka SWAT, który uzbrojony w paralizator i karabin na strzałki usypiające właśnie opanował atak terrorystyczny na fabrykę, ocalił zakładników i wyszedł ze wszystkiego bez najmniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu?

\- Czyż to nie sam Mahatma Ghandi przybył, by zaszczycić nas swą pełną szacunku dla wszelkiego życia obecnością? - skrzywił się na widok swojego jakże nieproszonego w tej chwili gościa, po czym westchnął ciężko: - Jeśli chodzi o Tajfun, później się za to wezmę.

\- _Teraz_ , Pritchard. - Adam był wyraźnie zmęczony i poirytowany: - Nie po to nadstawiałem karku, żebyś zawieruszył te dane w stosach CPU i adapterach SCSI.

\- Proszę, proszę, popatrz no na siebie. - Niemalże zachichotał: - Znasz takie mądre słowa! Ale nie myśl sobie, że nagle stałeś się ekspertem do komputerów tylko dlatego, że tak łatwo ci się udało złamać system zabezpieczeń. Jest konkretny powód, dla którego nie mogę się od razu zająć Tajfunem.

\- To go zdradź. - Jensenowi najwyraźniej wreszcie zaczął spadać poziom adrenaliny.

\- Dla twojej informacji, robię właśnie diagnostykę sieci i protokołów bezpieczeństwa naszych routerów, żeby sprawdzić, jak haker Sandersa dorwał się do naszych kodów. - Choć zwykle naigrawał się technologicznej niewiedzy byłego gliny, tym razem miał wrażenie, że Adam rzeczywiście rozumie tę wypowiedź, co było... Ciekawą odmianą.

\- Pomyślałem, że pierwszym pytaniem, jakie należy w takiej sytuacji zadać to „Czyje są te kody?”, chyba że... - Spojrzenie Szefa Ochrony pozostało nieodgadnione ze względu na ciemne soczewki, jednak Frank miał wrażenie, że zapewne by mu się ono nie spodobało: - Już znasz na nie odpowiedź.

Albo irytującą odmianą.

\- Jensen, trzymaj się strzelania do ludzi i wyważania drzwi, zamiast próbować wykonywać moją pracę. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że w ten sposób lepiej się będziemy ze sobą dogadywać.

Gdy Adam wreszcie wyszedł, Frank opadł na oparcie swojego krzesła i zaczął się na nim leniwie kręcić, patrząc w sufit. Musiał przyznać, że odrobinę brakowało mu kogoś, z kim mógłby rozmawiać i nie być rozczarowanym jakością odpowiedzi. Każda dyskusja z byłym gliną była jak pojedynek szermierczy, atak, zwód, unik, obrona, cios za ciosem. Raz jeden napierał, raz drugi, zmuszając swego oponenta do rozpaczliwej defensywy. Dawno już nie czuł się tak usatysfakcjonowany kłóceniem się z kimś. Jednak to uczucie zadowolenia powoli wietrzało wraz z głuchnącym echem kroków zmierzającego ku windzie Jensena i wkrótce znów zastąpiła je znajoma, niemalże przerażająca pustka.

* * *

Miał już serdecznie dość. Naprawdę. Od kiedy tylko zgodził się wrócić z urlopu zdrowotnego, cały czas ktoś czegoś od niego chciał. Owszem, wykonywanie obowiązków, to jedno, ale to, co robił Sarif i inni było... Ponad jego siły. David wręcz otwarcie go poprosił o wykorzystanie swoich dawnych znajomości przy kradzieży dowodów z policyjnej kostnicy. Najpierw zrobił z niego super żołnierza, choć Adam nigdy o to nie prosił, a teraz siedział w zaciszu swego gabinetu i pewnie wręcz promieniał z radości, jak doskonałego psa myśliwskiego udało mu się złapać na smycz. Owszem, on sam też chciał poznać prawdę na temat ataku na fabrykę, bowiem nie lubił niejasnych i niedokończonych spraw, jednak szef zaczynał dziwnie pogrywać i to niestety bez wyczucia chwili. Ponadto jeszcze musiał wyciągać swojego znajomego z gówna, w które ten palant sam się wpakował – owszem, facet miał szczytne pobudki, ale to właśnie dobrymi chęciami piekło jest wybrukowane. Pani Reed była dosyć subtelna, prosząc go, by osobiście przyjrzał się dowodom dotyczącym śmierci Megan, jednak też jakoś nie pamiętał, by choć raz się z nim skontaktowała po wypadku. Nie, przyszła do niego dopiero wtedy, gdy uznała, że jego nowe umiejętności mogą być dla niej przydatne. Jedyną osobą, która okazywała mu jakiekolwiek wsparcie, nie oczekując niczego w zamian była Malik, pozostali widzieli w nim jedynie narzędzie, które mogą wykorzystywać do własnych celów.

- _Gdzie jesteś, Jensen?_ \- Wyczucie czasu Franka zasługiwało na osobną kategorię przy wręczaniu dowolnych nagród w byciu dupkiem: - _Nie mam całej nocy._

\- Cześć, Pritchard. - Czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby udusić człowieka za pomocą fal radiowych? Jeśli nie, te wszystkie wszczepy są kompletnie bezużyteczne: - Jestem prawie w domu.

\- _Cóż, kiedy wreszcie tam dotrzesz, podłącz hub neuronowy do swojego komputera. Stworzyłem bezpieczny tunel, żeby móc zdalnie przejąć kontrolę bez ryzyka._

\- Masz dostęp do mojego prywatnego komputera? - Jego dzisiejszy poziom paranoi był na zaskakująco wysokim poziomie, więc niespecjalnie mu się ta wieść spodobała.

\- _A jak myślisz, kto skonfigurował twoje protokoły bezpieczeństwa?_

Naprawdę musi być jakiś sposób, żeby go chociaż kopnąć prądem przy pomocy myśli. Wystarczyło mu, że robił za przynieś-podaj-pozamiataj Sarifa, nie potrzebował jeszcze i Franka, żeby się rządził. Mimo to nie miał innego wyboru, jak zrobić to, czego informatyk zażądał.

\- Pritchard, podłączyłem hub.

\- _Tak, wiem. A teraz siedź cicho i daj mi się skoncentrować._ \- Szef IT posłał mu przez infolink ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Pritchard, potrzebne mi jego nazwisko, nie cała historia genetyczna - jęknął, patrząc na swój monitor.

\- _To nie jego DNA, tylko dane, które chciał nam ukraść, zanim... Boże, Jensen..._ \- Po raz pierwszy Adam widział go zszokowanego, może nawet odrobinę przestraszonego: - _Twój haker samobójca wcale się nie zabił..._

\- Najwyraźniej przeoczyłeś jego mózg rozmazany po całej podłodze. - Kiedy ten socjopata wyrobił w sobie zdolność do nie zauważania rzeczy oczywistych?

\- _Nie, nie rozumiesz. Ten zmodyfikowany wetwarem chip... Pozwala komuś hakować poprzez drugą osobę! Niemal dosłownie zmienia kogoś w ludzkie proxy!_ \- Frank aż cały dygotał, jakby zobaczył najgorszą abominację na całym świecie.

\- Więc nie pracował sam. Ktoś hakował nas z ukrycia.

\- _Dokładnie. I, ktokolwiek by to nie był, starał się ukryć swoją lokalizację używając kilku satelitów. Ale udało mi się prześledzić jego sygnał aż do tego miejsca: porzucona fabryka w Highland Park._

\- Daj mi adres, Pritchard. Jeśli mamy szczęście, ten, kto stoi za atakiem, może nadal tam być.

\- _Zaraz wyślę ci wszystkie dane. Wygląda na to, że czeka nas długa noc._ \- Frank westchnął i popatrzył na obiektyw swojej kamery internetowej, jednak nic nie powiedział i wreszcie się rozłączył.

Jensen wyciągnął papierosa, czekając aż informatyk prześle mu potrzebne informacje. Tak, był wkurzony na to, że wszyscy go traktują jak drogę na skróty do osiągnięcia swoich celów, ale co innego miał poza tym? Nawet jeśli nie kochał Megan, to nadal była mu bliska, jednak niestety, spoczywała głęboko w grobie i nie mógł się do niej zwrócić. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele poza Malik albo byli na niego wkurzeni, albo patrzyli na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby się zaraz mieli rozpłakać. Najwięcej czasu spędzał z facetem, którego nie cierpiał i, co gorsza, zazdrościł mu. Nawet jeśli Pritchard był pokręconym socjopatą i nerdem, przynajmniej miał coś, co kochał i do czego mógł wrócić. To, jak jego twarz jaśniała, gdy pracował nad jakimś problemem i zatracał się w swej pracy było niezwykłe. Jensen z kolei... Nie posiadał nic. Cóż, to też miało swoje korzyści – mógł ruszyć na łowy i nie przejmować się tym, że może z nich nie wrócić. I tak nie miał ani do czego, ani do kogo.


	6. Ad meliora tempora

 

 

 

_Obyśmy się spotkali w lepszych czasach_

 

Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o nawracającej dziurze w zabezpieczeniach. Samodzielnie je projektował, wszystko było jego wyłącznym dziełem, więc jakim cudem była w nim wyrwa? Ktoś musiał się naprawdę natrudzić, żeby ją zrobić i ukryć tak, by jej nikt zbyt szybko nie zauważył. W pierwszej chwili Pritchard podejrzewał sabotaż, jednak to nie było możliwe – nikt poza nim nie miał ani okazji ani też umiejętności, by to zrobić. Więc nadal miał do czynienia z kimś z zewnątrz... Bez względu jednak na to, kto by to nie był, jedyne, co mu na razie pozostało, to porzucić mniej istotne zajęcia na rzecz analizowania tego sygnału w nadziei, że może wyciśnie z niego coś więcej niż tylko lokalizację anteny, z której był nadawany. Jednak niezależnie od swojej pracy, musiał się martwić bezpieczeństwem sieci – im dłużej ktoś mógł się niepostrzeżenie przedzierać przez ich firewall, tym większa była szansa, że stanie się coś złego i tym razem będzie mieć stuprocentową pewność, że to jego wina. Wciąż bał się, że atak w którym zginęła doktor Reed i pozostali naukowcy był konsekwencją popełnionych przez niego błędów. To on nie dopilnował, by wszystko było tak, jak należy i to on dopuścił do tego, iż Sarif zatrudnił prywatną osobę zamiast profesjonalnej firmy.

\- Jensen! - Niemalże wdusił przycisk inicjujący połączenie.

\- _Jak mogę ci pomóc, **Francis**? _ \- Adam jak zwykle zdawał się być jednocześnie zachwycony i lekko wkurzony, co było u niego normalnym stanem duchowym podczas misji.

\- Dobrze wiesz, czemu się z tobą kontaktuję. - Absolutnie nie miał czasu na ich zwyczajowe uprzejmości, nie wspominając o odpowiednim do nich nastroju.

- _Czyżby chodziło o tę transmisję, która kpi sobie z twoich zabezpieczeń?_

\- Przez nią wciąż mamy otwarte tyle drzwi do naszej sieci! - Jak można sobie żartować z czegoś takiego?! - Nikt z nas nie jest bezpieczny, dopóki nie znajdziesz i nie wyłączysz anteny, która ją nadaje!

\- _Dla ciebie? Wszystko._

Był pewien, że drań się uśmiecha. To by było absolutnie w jego stylu – robić sobie jaja z czyjegoś imienia, stojąc w obliczu śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa. Niby zawsze sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie opanowanego, jednak Pritchard był przekonany, że ten drań tak naprawdę po prostu nie jest zainteresowany przeżyciem. Jeszcze przed incydentem bywał co najmniej lekkomyślny i nie zawsze trzymał się ustalonego wcześniej scenariusza, ale to, co potrafił zrobić teraz, było niekiedy zwykłym ryzykanctwem. A jednak nawet mimo to Frank nie potrafił się na niego zbyt długo wściekać – może dlatego, że w pewien sposób to rozumiał. Każdy, kto w swej pracy dochodzi do pewnego poziomu wirtuozerii, zaczyna naginać zasady, sprawdzać, jak daleko uda mu się przesunąć granice tego, co możliwe do osiągnięcia i wykonania.

Dlatego pozwolił sobie porzucić śledzenie poczynań Jensena, ufając, że sobie na tym etapie całkiem dobrze poradzi sam, i zajął się analizą tego cholernego sygnału. Wiedział, że odpowiedź na wszystkie pytanie zapewne jest tuż pod jego nosem, wystarczy, że się skupi i uda mu się odkryć wszystkie sekrety ich małego podglądacza. Gdy jednak ten plan nie wypalił, zaczął sobie zadawać pytanie – a jeśli to nie sygnał jest przyczyną ich kłopotów, tylko system, do którego się dostawał?

 

Gdy wreszcie odkrył prawdę... Trudno mu było być zaskoczonym. Nigdy nie ufał Sarifowi (nie, żeby ufał zbyt wielu osobom), dlatego też nie było dla niego zbyt dużym problemem podejrzewać go o grę na dwa fronty, jednak też nie sądził, że facet jest gotów strzelić sobie w stopę, żeby osiągnąć jakiś ukryty cel. Cóż, najwyraźniej niedostatecznie pielęgnował swoją paranoję, skoro był w stanie nie przewidzieć czegoś _takiego._ Smutne i żałosne, jednak teraz nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Trzeba było się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć, dlaczego David zdecydował się na taki krok. Pytanie go wprost nie miało sensu, zwłaszcza jeśli się nie posiadało odpowiednich umiejętności. Frank był absolutnie świadom, że w zakresie porozumiewania się z innymi jest mocno upośledzony i nie będzie w stanie z drania niczego wyciągnąć. Jednak też nie mógł zostawić tego tak, jak jest! Zbyt wiele osób mogło stracić, lub już straciło życie z powodu dziwnych machinacji, jakie tu miały miejsce i nie był w stanie dłużej znosić poczucia winy za coś, co, jak się okazuje, nie było zależne od niego. Poza tym... Data pojawienia się tej luki na pewno nie była przypadkowa. Bez względu na to, po co ona powstała, była związana z zatrudnieniem pewnego gliniarza jako Szefa Ochrony, który zapewne będzie niemile zaskoczony dowiedziawszy się, iż jego pracodawca ma przed nim tego typu tajemnice. Adam miał prawo wiedzieć! Jensen...

Pritchard aż się zapowietrzył. Dlaczego coś podobnego przyszło mu do głowy? Przecież nie cierpiał tego buca jak nikogo innego, dlaczego miałby się przejmować tym, że nadstawia karku dla czyichś kłamstw? To... To nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Ale... Ale smutna prawda była taka, że gdyby miał wskazać choć jedną osobę, której w bodaj minimalnym stopniu jednak ufał, wybrałby właśnie jego. Nawet jeśli Reed i Sarif mieli swoje pokrętne powody, by go zatrudnić, nie raz udowodnił, że ma gdzieś rozkazy i kieruje się własnymi zasadami. Wolał puścić przywódcę terrorystów, by uratować jeszcze jedno ludzkie istnienie. Czy było to mądre? Oczywiście, że nie. Czy było to ludzkie? Bez wątpienia. Czy było to dobre i słuszne? Oczywiście. Nawet jeśli Jensen nie był ideałem, Frank wolałby powierzyć swoje życie jemu niż komukolwiek innemu na świecie. Nigdy, przenigdy by się nikomu do tego nie przyznał, a już tym bardziej samemu zainteresowanemu, jednak fakt pozostawał faktem.

 

Czekanie, aż Adam wydostanie się z tego przeklętego ośrodka wydawało się być wiecznością. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat Pritchard nie potrafił się skupić ani na pracy, ani na swoich innych hobby, którymi zwykle zabijał niewygodne myśli. Gdziekolwiek by nie był, cokolwiek by nie spróbował robić, kończyło się to wpatrywaniem się w wyświetlacz zegarka oraz bezcelowym krążeniem po korytarzach ze słuchawką w uchu na wypadek, gdyby Jensen go jeszcze do czegoś potrzebował. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy usiadł przy jednym z okien wychodzących na lądowisko dla helikopterów.

Kiedy po raz ostatni na kogoś czekał? Nie na to, że ktoś zrobi to, co do niego należy ale na to, by się pojawił? Nie pamiętał. Musiało to być bardzo dawno temu, albo też z jakiegoś powodu wymazał to wspomnienie. Generalnie starał się być niezależny od innych ludzi, więc niewykluczone, że podobna sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca. Niepokoiło go to do stopnia, że gdy usłyszał szum silników, nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Szybko wstał z krzesła i ruszył do windy, mając nadzieję, że zniknie z pola widzenia kogokolwiek, zanim będzie się musiał z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby Adam znalazł sobie kolejny powód do nabijania się z niego. Jakby nagminne naigrawanie się z jego imienia nie wystarczyło!

\- Jensen, muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Spotkaj się ze mną w swoim biurze. Teraz.

\- _Z miłą chęcią, **Francis**_ _, ale najpierw muszę zdać raport Sarifowi_.- Szef Ochrony jak zwykle po misji niemal ociekał zjadliwością.

\- Cóż, pewnie mógłbyś tak zrobić. - Naprawdę walczył ze sobą, żeby mu nie powiedzieć do słuchu, jeśli jednak chciał, by Jensen z nim porozmawiał, musiał się nieco ograniczyć ze złośliwościami: - _Albo_ mógłbyś najpierw posłuchać tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia i przekonać się, czy to czegoś nie zmieni. Pritchard, bez odbioru.

* * *

Ten dzień z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz gorszy. Odkrycie, że porzucone blokowisko jest w rzeczywistości tajnym obozem jenieckim organizacji rządowej było co najmniej niepokojące. Fakt, że ową placówkę przejęli ludzie odpowiedzialni za atak na Sarif Industries i zamordowanie Megan również nie był przyjemną informacją. Wieść, iż Sarif zrobił dziurę w ich systemie bezpieczeństwa tylko po to, by pobrać dane dotyczące przeszłości Adama była prawdziwą wisienką na torcie. Tak przynajmniej uważał do chwili, w której dowiedział się, że jego pracodawca posiadł o nim naprawdę prywatne i poufne informacje, o których istnieniu on sam nigdy nie miał pojęcia, choć powinien być pierwszą osobą, jakiej powinno się je przekazać. To był najgorszy sposób, by się dowiedzieć, że jest adoptowany, a jego biologiczni rodzice najprawdopodobniej nie żyją. Nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zły, czy przygnębiony, jednak prawda była taka, że nic, ani nikt nie byłby w stanie mu teraz poprawić nastroju. Niestety, miał tylko parę godzin, by się przygotować do lotu do Chin i nie miał czasu na użalanie się nad sobą.

Gdy szedł na lądowisko, kątem oka zauważył znajomą sylwetkę. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewał się spotkać Pritcharda, który zapowiedział, że będzie ścigał ich chwilowo najbardziej znienawidzonego hakera na świecie, jednak też nie zamierzał go poganiać. I tak nie wierzył, że cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie, poza tym, z doświadczenia wiedział, że im bardziej się człowiek spina, tym gorzej mu wszystko wychodzi. Dlatego początkowo zamierzał zignorować obecność informatyka, jednak coś go przed tym powstrzymało.

Pritchard był smutny.

Jensen nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Zwykle komputerowiec ujadał na wszystko i wszystkich jak wściekły pies, ciągle złorzecząc na czym świat stoi. Jednak teraz, gdy sądził, że nikt go nie widzi, wyraz jego twarzy był bardziej naturalny, co z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło, że Adamowi serce się odrobinę ścisnęło. Twarz Franka była szara, zmęczona i pełna czegoś, co sam znał aż za dobrze. Tylko zbyt długo pielęgnowany żal, poczucie winy i samotność są w stanie zostawić na ludzkim obliczu tego typu ślady. W tej chwili nie widział w swoim partnerze niczego, co by go skłoniło do złośliwej zaczepki albo pogardliwego prychnięcia. Z jakiegoś powodu zobaczył w nim siebie, co było w gruncie rzeczy przerażające, bowiem doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo pokancerowaną jest osobą.

\- Znowu palisz. - Stanął przy nim, obserwując siny dym unoszący się z długiego, cienkiego papierosa.

\- Ty też.- Frank spojrzał wymownie na paczkę wystająca mu z kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Moje płuca są odrutowane. - Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął szukać zapalniczki, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle prowadzi tę rozmowę.

\- A moje nie. - Komputerowiec odparł beznamiętnie i wypuścił z ust rozedrgany obłok.

Cisza, jaka zapadła, była niemalże krępująca i nieprzyjemna. Rzadko potrafili być cicho w swoim towarzystwie, niemalże prześcigając się w wymyślaniu zjadliwych komentarzy, jednak teraz obaj byli zbyt zmęczeni, by się w to bawić. Co ciekawe, gdy już im brakło sił na zjadliwość, okazało się, że kompletnie nie mieli o czym rozmawiać, co było dosyć smutne.

Jensen ponownie zmierzył wzrokiem stojącego obok mężczyznę. Jego oczy zawsze były tak ciemne, że przypominały dwa jeziora, jednak ich kolor zmętniał w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Adam zaczął się zastanawiać, co się działo z Frankiem podczas ataku. Jak wydostał się z budynku? Co robił potem, gdy on sam starał się otrząsnąć z pierwszego szoku jakim było obudzenie się w nie do końca swoim ciele? Do tej pory wcale się nad tym nie zastanawiał, wychodząc z założenia, że złego licho nie bierze, jednak teraz czuł, że był to niesprawiedliwy osąd. Pritchard może i był dupkiem, ale dzisiaj zrobił coś absolutnie niezwykłego. Dał mu szansę dowidzieć się, dlaczego ktoś, kogo uważał za osobę godną zaufania bawił się nim wedle swego uznania.

\- Dlaczego mi powiedziałeś o dziurze w naszych zabezpieczeniach? - spytał w końcu. - Dlaczego mi zaufałeś?

\- Ja nikomu nie ufam, Jensen. - Te słowa były zbyt smutne, by nie być prawdziwe: - Po prostu uważam, że miałeś do tego prawo. Za wiele straciłeś, żeby... Po prostu uznałem, że tak trzeba.

\- A co _ty_ straciłeś, Pritchard? - Popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, na jak wiele może sobie pozwolić.

\- Ja? Ja niczego nie straciłem. - Wzruszył ramionami: - Nie mam nic, więc i nie mam nic do stracenia.

Adam niemalże się zatchnął. Frank nigdy nie mówił o sobie i swoich prywatnych sprawach – odgrodził się od ludzi tak grubym murem paranoi i złośliwości, że nikt nawet nie śmiał pytać, co się dzieje w jego głowie. Tak naprawdę Jensen nie liczył na tak szczerą odpowiedź, a kiedy ją uzyskał, nie miał pojęcia, co z nią zrobić. Wiedział, że cokolwiek powie, Pritchard uzna to za zjadliwość, bo był to jedyny język, w jakim byli zdolni się między sobą komunikować. Jednakże tak wielki smutek nie zasługiwał na podobną degradację. Taka szczerość była warta jakiejś nagrody w postaci wsparcia i pocieszenia, ale informatyk nie był psychicznie zdolny przyjąć ani jednego, ani drugiego. Dlatego były glina jedynie przyglądał mu się, starając się zapamiętać wyraz twarzy komputerowca, żeby nigdy nie dać się już oszukać. Teraz będzie pamiętał, że za każą kąśliwą uwagą, podłą aluzją, sarkastycznym żartem albo wredną zagrywką ukryte jest właśnie _to._ Człowiek, który, choć zachował wszelkie funkcje życiowe, albo już jest w środku martwy, albo wciąż umiera, bowiem nie ma powodu, dla którego chciałby siebie samego ocalić.

\- Lepiej się zbieraj, twoja podwózka czeka. - Frank upuścił niedopałek i rozdeptał go obcasem, jednocześnie wykonując głową gest w stronę lądującego VOTLa: - Będę z tobą w kontakcie.

\- Do usłyszenia, Francis.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy widział Pritcharda takim, jakiego go poznał.


	7. Arcus nimium tensus rumpitur

 

 

 

_Łuk zbytnio naciągnięty, pęka_

 

Pozbawiony możliwości nadzorowania Jensena szef IT Sarif Industries czuł się dziwnie zagubiony i kompletnie niepotrzebny. W chwili obecnej nie mogli narażać Adama na przedwczesną dekonspirację, dlatego też na razie to Malik była odpowiedzialna za śledzenie jego poczynań – będąc w tym samym mieście nie musieli wykorzystywać przesadnie silnego sygnału, dzięki czemu ich komunikacja mogła pozostać przez nikogo niezauważona. Jemu jedynie pozostało czytanie maili od Faridy, jednak trudno powiedzieć, że było to w najmniejszym bodaj stopniu zadowalające. Czuł się tak, jakby odebrano mu coś bardzo ważnego, choć kompletnie nie umiał tego nazwać. Nie chodziło o to, że Adama jakoś przesadnie lubił, wręcz przeciwnie, jednak świadomość, że były glina może się bez niego obejść była... Frustrująca. Chciał, żeby ten palant go potrzebował przy wykonywaniu swojej pracy, jednak dlaczego – tego nie potrafił powiedzieć.

Gdy Jensen wreszcie przeszedł do finalizowania spraw w Hengshy – włamując się do siedziby jednej z najpotężniejszych kobiet na świecie, nawiasem mówiąc – Pritchard poczuł jak w jego żyłach znów krąży adrenalina. Uwielbiał ten pełen napięcia dreszcz, kiedy przeglądał plany i nawigował byłego glinę przez meandry architektury, starając się jednocześnie ogarnąć kilkanaście rzeczy naraz. Dopiero w takich chwilach czuł, że naprawdę żyje.

\- _Pritchard._

\- Jestem tu, Jensen. - Nie zamierzał okazywać swojego entuzjazmu, dlatego jedynie ograniczył się do teatralnego westchnięcia: - Właśnie patrzę na plan budynku Tai Yong Medical.

\- _Świetnie. Muszę się dostać do terminalu bezpieczeństwa wieży w Górnym Mieście._

\- Ale masz świadomość, że pomiędzy nim a tobą jest całe mnóstwo nieba, prawda? - To naprawdę będzie _bardzo_ ciekawa misja.

\- _Tak, wiem. Pangu. Masz pomysł, jak się tam dostać?_

\- Cóż, sugeruję, żebyś zaczął iść w górę. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wyobrażając sobie poirytowaną minę Adama.

Z zadowoleniem kręcił się na krześle, śledząc powolną, ale nieprzerwaną wędrówkę Jensena przez skomplikowaną konstrukcję podtrzymującą górną część Hengshy. Osobiście nigdy nie chciałby się tam znaleźć – z jakiegoś powodu uważał chińskich hakerów za straszną swołocz – jednak fakt, że były glina się przeciskał przez ciasne i niespecjalnie czyste szyby wentylacyjne jakoś nie bardzo mu przeszkadzał. Wprawdzie wstrzymywał oddech, kiedy słyszał po drugiej stronie głuche tąpniecie albo inny dźwięk świadczący o tym, że Adam pogrywa sobie z grawitacją lub toksynami, ale poza tym, był absolutnie zachwycony. Jednak im bardziej zbliżali się do momentu wejścia do wieży, tym mocniej się niepokoił. Ochrona Tai Yong Medical była naprawdę mocna – co w gruncie rzeczy nie było żadną niespodzianką – w związku z czym beztroskie bieganie sobie po pokojach biurowych w poszukiwaniu darmowych batoników przestawało być rozsądną opcją. Owszem, ten wariat i tak będzie to robił, jednak przynajmniej jeden z nich powinien się zachować odpowiedzialnie oraz starać się zminimalizować potencjalne ryzyko.

 

\- Jensen, czego ty dokładnie szukasz?

\- _Jakiegoś nagrania z kamer ochrony. Van Bruggen powiedział, że utknął je na którymś z serwerów._

\- Pewnie miał na myśli pokój z Rdzeniem Danych. - Zaczął przeglądać kolejne porcje danych i plany wyższych pięter: - Mocną tam mają ochronę... Znajduje się parę pięter powyżej miejsca, do którego dotrzesz tą windą. Ale pierwszy korytarz, przez który przejdziesz, to miejsce publiczne, więc polecałbym nie wyciągać broni.

\- _Przyjąłem._

W gruncie rzeczy nie obawiał się o to, że Adam kogoś przez przypadek zastrzeli. Szef Ochrony SI zdecydowanie wolał unikać wchodzenia swoim przeciwnikom w oczy i jeśli musiał sobie oczyścić drogę, wolał ich tymczasowo uśpić. Jakkolwiek Pritchard by się na niego nie wkurzał z powodu takiego zachowania (w końcu zwiększało ono potencjalne ryzyko wykrycia, gdyby ktoś znalazł nieprzytomnego kolegę i go ocucił), musiał przyznać, że je podziwia a nawet pochwala. Nigdy nie był fanem mordowania ludzi na lewo i prawo, dlatego taka postawa bardzo mu imponowała. Owszem, nie lubił innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, jednak szanował ich prawo do istnienia i bycia irytującymi idiotami. Nikt nie powinien odbierać komuś czegoś tak unikalnego jak życie i trzeba mieć naprawdę dobry powód, żeby tak postąpić.

Musiał przyznać, że od pewnego czasu jego stosunki z Adamem uległy pewnej zmianie. Owszem, nadal nie byli dla siebie zbyt mili, jednak też nie czuł do niego takiej nienawiści, jak dawniej i był niemal pewien, że Jensen ma podobnie. Już wystarczająco się na siebie naszczekali i teraz, kiedy zabrakło im pary, zaczynali nawet raz na jakiś czas rozmawiać ze sobą. Od kiedy Szef Ochrony rozstał się z doktor Reed ich kontakty były nieco lepsze – może dlatego, że Frank nie potrafił nie żywić bodaj minimalnej sympatii do kogoś, kto unika towarzystwa tej okropnej kobiety – a im dłużej ze sobą pracowali, tym lepiej było. Wprawdzie uwielbiali się nienawidzić, ale też wiedzieli, że jeden może na drugim polegać. Dotarcie do tego punktu zajęło im sporo czasu i Pritchard obawiał się, iż po wypadku znowu będą musieli się docierać, ale tak się nie stało. Niemal natychmiast weszli w dawny rytm i spędzali sen z powiek wszystkim, którzy weszli Sarifowi w drogę. Jednak ostatnio... Coś się zmieniło. Adam był mu naprawdę szczerze wdzięczny za wspólne zagranie przeciwko Davidowi. To było... Miłe uczucie. Już od bardzo dawna nikt nie podszedł do niego tak blisko bez zamiaru skrzywdzenia go. Wprawdzie jego wewnętrzna paranoja szalała i kazała mu natychmiast w jakiś sposób Jensena zniechęcić do dalszego zacieśniania stosunków, jednak maleńka część jego jestestwa grzała się przy tym uczuciu, jakby było warunkiem jej przetrwania.

\- _Pritchard, właśnie pobieram dowody Van Bruggena. Sarif jest na linii?_

- _ **Jestem, Adam.**_

 

 

> _„Właśnie się dowiedziałam, że twój odział się mobilizuje w Detroid. Dlaczego nie poinformowano mnie o tym wcześniej?”_ \- ubrana w absurdalnie idiotyczną sukienkę Zhao Yun Ru krzyczała na hologram dość osobliwie wyglądającego mężczyzny, jednak ten nie wydawał się sobie wiele z tego robić.
> 
> _„Nasze posunięcia taktyczne nie są twoją sprawą.”_ \- odparł niemalże pogardliwie.
> 
> _„Reed i jej zespół mają implanty GPL. Ktoś je wreszcie namierzy! Porwanie ich było błędem.”_ _  
> _

Moment... Porwanie? To czyje zwłoki...

 

 

>   _„Montreal się tym zajął”_
> 
> _„Wybacz, ale nie pokładam w twojej przyjaciółce „Elizie” tyle zaufania, co ty. Jest zbyt... Nieprzewidywalna.”_ \- Smoczyca wydawała się niespecjalnie zachwycona faktem, że ktoś ją usiłował ustawić do pionu w jej własnym biurze.
> 
> _„Twoje uwagi zostały odnotowane. Ale zalecałbym ci skupienie się na twoich zadaniach, zamiast mieszać się do moich. Namir, bez odbioru.”_

- _Szefie, słyszałeś to?_ \- Głos Adama drżał lekko.

\- _**Tak. Po prostu...**_ \- Sarif również należał do grona zszokowanych najnowszymi wieściami.

- _Megan i inni żyją!_

Frank westchnął cicho i przewrócił oczami. Pięknie. Oto wielki i wyczekiwany powrót Królowej Pszczół. Nie, żeby życzył jej śmierci, jednak już przyzwyczaił się do jej nieobecności i odnotował owo zjawisko jako bez wątpienia pozytywne.

\- _**Nie możemy się teraz rozpraszać.**_ \- David starał się jakoś ogarnąć, jednak słychać było, że również jest niezmiernie podekscytowany.- _**Apartament Zao Yun jest na najwyższym piętrze. Nikt poza nią i przyboczną strażą nie ma tam wstępu. Idź tam i odkryj, co ona wie!**_

Pritchard westchnął ciężko. Czyli jednak był podłym człowiekiem. Jakoś jemu jedynemu udało się być tą osobą, która cieszyła się, iż już nigdy nie zobaczy Megan. Z niewytłumaczalnego powodu myśl o tym, jak zachowywała się w windzie tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru sprawiała, że nienawidził jej bardziej, niż Jensena. Gardził nią, jej spojrzeniami, smutnymi oczami skrzywdzonej łani, uśmieszkami i innym arsenałem, który wyciągała za każdym razem, gdy chciała innych wykorzystać do swoich celów. I dostanie. Chciała odzyskać Adama? Oto przyjedzie do niej w swej ulepszonej, lśniącej zbroi na białym koniu i ocali damę w opałach. Jak widać Królowa Pszczół zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.

* * *

Oni żyli. Nie zostali zabici, jedynie porwani. Jensen miał wręcz ochotę podskoczyć z radości – skoro gdzieś byli, można ich było odnaleźć. A gdy ich znajdzie, uzyska wreszcie jakieś odpowiedzi. Miał dość krążenia między niewiedzą a kłamstwami i półprawdami Sarifa, męczyło go ciągłe pokładanie zaufania w tych, którzy najwyraźniej nie byli go godni. Wreszcie może uda mu się dotrzeć do jakiś przydatnych informacji i będzie mógł od tego wszystkiego odpocząć. Był zmęczony ciągłym użeraniem się z układami sił, które tylko czekały, by rzucić się sobie do gardeł.

\- _Jensen, tu Pritchard._ \- Adam nie potrafił nie zauważyć, że Frank wydawał się być dziwnie przygnębiony. - _Malik przekazała mi, że szukasz obecnego miejsca pobytu Elizy Cassan._

\- Jeśli to nie kłopot - odparł, zastawiając się, czy informatyk potraktuje to jak sarkazm.

\- _Najmniejszy_ \- komputerowiec niemalże prychnął z oburzeniem. - _Z łatwością ominąłem zabezpieczenia i stworzyłem trójwymiarowy model budynku. Jej biuro znajduje się w wieży, pokój 404._

\- Już tam idę.

Coś mu się w tym wszystkim nie podobało. Nie chodziło o tym, że budynek największej stacji telewizyjnej na świecie był równie wyludniony co Detroit w okresie urlopowym, raczej o dziwny ton Francisa. Informatyk zwykle nie oszczędzał mu zgryźliwych uwag i rzadko się powstrzymywał przed byciem złośliwym, ale tym razem wydawał się być dziwnie przygnębiony, zupełnie, jakby coś złego się stało. Normalnie nie przejmował się tym, co się działo w prywatnym życiu komputerowca, wychodził bowiem z założenia, że takowe nie istnieje, jednak tym razem nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, iż coś jest nie w porządku. Podczas ich ostatniego spotkania twarzą w twarz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo pokręconymi ludźmi są oni obaj, tym niemniej nie sądził, że raz zainteresowawszy się przeżyciami wewnętrznymi Franka, będzie miał motywację, by czynić to dalej. Co ciekawe, z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się za niego... Odpowiedzialny? Skoro był jedyną osobą, której ten socjopata zaufał na tyle by powiedzieć coś naprawdę szczerego, miał wrażenie, że niemalże jego obowiązkiem jest iść dalej i odkryć prawdziwe oblicze jego prywatnego nawigatora.

\- Wygląda na to, że wszyscy opuścili budynek w pośpiechu - mruknął, zaglądając do kolejnego biura, gdzie podłoga wręcz się lepiła od rozlanej kawy: - To miejsce jest wymarłe.

\- _To dlatego, że ktoś uruchomił alarm przeciwpożarowy... A potem go wyłączył. Radzę ci szybko znaleźć pannę Cassan i zabierać się stamtąd._ \- Gdyby nie znał Franka tak długo, pomyślałby, że informatyk się o niego martwi.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Pritchard w ogóle się o kogokolwiek troszczy. Nie wypadł przecież z czarnej dziury ani nie narodził się w laboratorium, z czego płynął logiczny wniosek, iż zwyczajnie musiał mieć jakąś rodzinę. A jednak nikt nigdy o jego krewnych nie słyszał, nigdy też nie widział jakiegokolwiek ich zdjęcia w gabinecie szefa działu IT (kiedy przeglądał dane osobowe swojego współpracownika, nie znalazł w nim wiele informacji poza pełnym imieniem i CV). Brak przyjaciół i dziewczyny również był oczywisty – ktoś, kto de facto mieszka w swoim biurze nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby spędzać wieczory. Wszystko więc wskazywało na to, że Frank jest na tym świecie kompletnie sam. Czy jednak z własnego wyboru? Cóż, pewnie on sam głęboko w to wierzy. Jednak nikt nie wybiera takiego sposobu na życie, jeśli nie został kiedyś zraniony na tyle, by nie chcieć mieć nic wspólnego z innymi ludźmi. W jakiś sposób zaczęło Adamowi być tego psychopaty żal. Sam wiedział, jak to jest każdego ranka budzić się w pustym łóżku ze świadomością, że jeśli będzie miał czas do niego wieczorem wrócić, będzie ono tak samo zimne i niegościnne.

 

\- _Jensen! Wynoś się stamtąd, TERAZ!_ \- Frank wydawał się być absolutnie nie poruszony faktem, iż najsławniejsza dziennikarka na świecie okazała się być niczym więcej, jak tylko hologramem.

\- Powiedz mi, że też to widziałeś. - Odruchowo ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- _Później. TERAZ odbieram mnóstwo sygnałów radiowych zbliżających się do miejsca, w którym jesteś. To pułapka!_

\- Wiedzieliśmy o tym. - Wyciągnął pistolet obezwładniający i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. - Ale nie ruszę się stąd bez Elizy Cassan. Więc poszukaj jej, podczas gdy ja będę się usiłował dostać na klatkę schodową.

W jakiś sposób pokrzepiająca była świadomość, że choć jedna osoba naprawdę martwiła się o jego zdrowie i życie. Fakt, że ten zaszczyt przypadł w udziale akurat Frankowi Pritchardowi był co najmniej zaskakujący, jednak Adam nie zamierzał marudzić. Sam nie bardzo się przejmował tym, czy jest bezpieczny, bardziej zależało mu na wykonaniu zadania. To, czy uda mu się po tym wszystkim wrócić było sprawą całkowicie drugorzędną. Tym niemniej myśl, że zatwardziały odludek i socjopata siedzący po drugiej stronie ze słuchawką przy uchu jest naprawdę zaniepokojony, była dziwnie przyjemna. Bo chyba nikt nie potrafi przyjąć obojętnie faktu, że choć jedna osoba na świecie będzie smutna po jego zniknięciu.

Metodycznie przemierzał wypełnione po brzegi najemnikami korytarze, starając się dotrzeć do kolejki, która, według ustaleń Franka, miała go dostarczyć do sekretnego pomieszczenia poniżej poziomu piwnic, gdzie najprawdopodobniej ukrywała się Eliza. Informatyk nie zawiódł go ani razu, lekko zaniepokojonym głosem przekazując mu instrukcje, jak się dostać na miejsce przeznaczenia i ostrzegając go przed zagrożeniem. To dziwne, ale mając takiego osobliwego anioła stróża, Jensen czuł się nieco pewniej i bezpieczniej. Była to kolejna z tych dziwnych rzeczy, które przychodzą człowiekowi do głowy w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, dlatego na razie nie był w stanie rozwijać tego wątku, skupiając się na omijaniu lub usypianiu swoich przeciwników.

 

\- _I gotowe._ \- Usłyszał, gdy wdusił przycisk wzywający kolejkę:- _Teraz będą namierzać twoją pozycję, a niestety trochę potrwa zanim wagonik dotrze na miejsce. W końcu to nie winda ekspresowa._

\- Cudnie.

- _Nie martw się. Jestem pewien, że twoi nowi przyjaciele uprzyjemnią ci czas oczekiwania. O postępach będę cię informował na bieżąco._

\- Dzięki za nic, Francis.

A może mu się ubzdurało, że Pritchard martwił się o niego? Najprawdopodobniej tak. Chyba zbyt wiele razy upadł na głowę, że wyobrażał sobie coś podobnego. Przecież nie od wczoraj wiadomo, iż stany emocjonalne tego pokręconego indywiduum są równie przewidywalne co pijana kobieta w ciąży i nie należy do nich przywiązywać zbyt wielkiej wagi. A jednak... Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się rozczarowany. Zupełnie, jakby chciał, żeby Frank się o niego troszczył. Kiedyś by się śmiał z tego, że upadł tak nisko, iż potrzebował wsparcia moralnego kogoś, kto nie potrafi ułożyć sobie życia z innymi ludźmi, jednak teraz wcale to nie było zabawne. Raczej... Przygnębiające.


	8. Odero, si potero, si non, invitus amabo

 

 

 

 

_Jeśli zdołam, będę nienawidzić, jeśli nie, pokocham wbrew woli_

 

Gdy opuszczał Detroit, było ono na skraju zamieszek i buntów. Spacerując ulicami czuło się wzrastający w ukryciu, kipiący ferment, któremu potrzebny jest niewielki bodziec, by się rozlać falą chaosu po całym mieście. Najwyraźniej to właśnie nastąpiło, bowiem naturalny miejski zgiełk został zagłuszony przez syreny, krzyki, trzask ognia i zgrzyt pełznących powoli policyjnych maszyn bojowych. W gruncie rzeczy taki rozwój sytuacji go nie zdziwił – wiedział, że ludzie nie wytrzymają zbyt długo tego, co się dzieje. Dwie siły reprezentowane przez Sarifa i Taggarta spierały się, wciąż na siebie nacierając, podczas gdy jedyna osoba, jaka mogła je rozdzielić była zbyt zajęta swoim projektem na Biegunie, by zwracać uwagę na tego typu drobiazgi. Jeśli się do tego doda cały gabinet cieni sterujących światem oraz informacjami, jakie ostatecznie docierały do społeczeństwa, otrzymywało się doskonale zaplanowaną katastrofę.

No dobrze, udziału bractwa Illuminati się nie spodziewał. Nigdy nie był miłośnikiem teorii spiskowych dziejów i jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że jest na tym świecie grupa potężnych, uprzywilejowanych osób, które z ukrycia rządzą światem tak, że nikt sobie z tego nawet nie zdaje sprawy. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, kiedy ujmuje się to w ten sposób, zwłaszcza po tym, jak się wróciło z miasta będącego de facto pod władzą jednej kobiety oraz spotkało AI kierującą przepływem informacji w mass mediach, to wcale nie brzmiało aż tak absurdalnie. Owszem, otoczka nazw takich jak „Templariusze” i „zakon” zawsze czyniła sprawy odrobinę niewiarygodnymi, a nawet śmiesznymi, jednak w gruncie rzeczy idea „gabinetu cieni” nie była tak bardzo nieprawdopodobna.

Tym niemniej na razie nie zamierzał o tym z Davidem dyskutować. Sam fakt, że musiał porozmawiać z Taggartem doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji – facet wydawał się być miły i uprzejmy, jednak zbyt wielu tego typu ludzi spotkał, by nie wiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie jest śliski jak wąż. Ktoś, kto tak dobrze posługuje się słowami, zwykle długo trenował, wykorzystując je do nie do końca uczciwych i szczerych celów. Dość, że niespecjalnie mu się uśmiechało wypytywanie go, gdzie się podziewa jego zaufany przydupas.

\- _Jensen, Sarif kazał mi się włamać dla ciebie do logów bezpieczeństwa Centrum Konferencyjnego._ \- Tylko Frank był w stanie tak lekko rozmawiać o łamaniu prawa i jeszcze nie wykazywać najmniejszej bodaj skruchy: - _Sandoval opuścił budynek. Nie ma go tam._

\- Taggart będzie wiedział, gdzie poszedł. - Kolejny powód, żeby coraz mniej lubić ten dzień.

\- _Myślisz, że naprawdę ci cokolwiek powie w samym środku zamieszek i to jeszcze w obecności mediów?_

\- Jeśli ładnie poproszę... - Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

\- _Cóż, jeśli to nie podziała, powinien mieć garderobę za kulisami. Coś mi się widzi, że ktoś taki jak Taggart lubi wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie są jego podwładni. A przy okazji, namierzyłem dziurę w naszej ochronie. Tę, którą Sarif stworzył i **zapomniał** nam o niej powiedzieć._

\- Tę, z której korzystał przed zatrudnieniem mnie. - Nadal był wkurzony z tego powodu i wolałby nie rozmawiać na ten temat, zwłaszcza teraz: - Pamiętam.

\- _Wygląda na to, że nasz szef wdawał się w pogaduchy z prywatnym detektywem, niejakim Brentem Redfordem._ \- Już dawno temu Pritchard nie przybierał aż tak zjadliwego tonu: - _Mieszka w Earl's Court. Wspominam o tym na wypadek, gdybyś i ty chciał sobie z nim uciąć pogawędkę._

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jakim cudem w całym tym zamieszaniu Pritchard dał radę znaleźć chwilę jeszcze i na to, jednak Jensen podejrzewał, iż jest to kolejne potencjalne wytłumaczenie fenomenu, jakim był absolutny brak życia prywatnego ich naczelnego informatyka. Ktoś, kto ma tyle zajęć i dosłownie żongluje powierzonymi mi zadaniami, wywiązując się z każdego na czas, zwyczajnie nie ma czasu na cokolwiek innego poza pracą. Adam postanowił jakoś mu się po wszystkim odwdzięczyć, nawet jeśli będzie musiał mu dowody wdzięczności wepchnąć przemocą do gardła. Wprawdzie już przez pół świata wiózł ze sobą najlepszy alkohol, jaki udało mu się gwizdnąć w Hengshy, jednak takie poświęcenie wymagało hojniejszego gestu.

 

Gdy się dowiedział, że ma być dla owej parodii istoty ludzkiej miły i jeszcze odwieść ją od samobójstwa, był naprawdę bliski czarnej rozpaczy. Przez dłuższą chwilę rozważał, jak długo jego skrupuły by mu wypominały pozwolenie temu śmieciowi na odebranie sobie życia, jednak ostatecznie stwierdził, że nie ma powodu, dla którego miałby mieć tego gnoja na sumieniu. Niech się sam użera z tym, co zmajstrował, śmierć byłaby dla niego jedynie ucieczką i drogą na skróty, na co w żaden sposób nie zasługiwał. Jedyne, co było dobrego w całej tej chryi, to informacja o stanie implantów lokalizujących. Jeśli były aktywne, to znaczy, że można je namierzyć, a co za tym idzie – zespół Megan był niemalże na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Pritchard, posłuchaj tego. Implanty GPL nadal nadają sygnał. - Nie mógł się doczekać zakończenia całej tej sprawy i niemalże się uśmiechał na myśl, że już niedługo będzie po wszystkim: - Sandoval przestawił je na niższą częstotliwość.

\- _A... Ale... One mogą nadawać... Z dowolnego miejsca na świecie!_ \- Frank nie wydawał się być równie podekscytowany co Adam, raczej lekko zszokowany: - _Nie mam odpowiedniego sprzętu, żeby je znaleźć!_

\- To nasz jedyny ślad, Pritchard. Zrób coś.

Był trochę zaniepokojony. Szef działu IT zawsze stwierdzał, że powierzone mu zadanie jest banalnie proste i w zasadzie może je wykonać z jedną ręką za plecami, nawet podczas snu. Jeśli widział w czymś rzeczywisty problem i przewidywał napotkać na swej drodze jakieś trudności, to znaczy, że nikt inny na świecie nie był w stanie tego dokonać. Mimo to były glina wierzył, że Frank sobie poradzi – zawsze, bez względu na sytuację był w stanie coś wymyślić. Zawsze.

\- _Wiem..._ \- Informatyk wydawał się być naprawdę zmartwiony i zdenerwowany swoją bezsilnością: - _Posłuchaj. Zamieszki nadal blokują wejście do budynku SI od strony ulicy. Wróć do swojego mieszkania, Malik cię tu przywiezie. **Może** w międzyczasie coś mi się uda wymyślić..._

To było... co najmniej niecodzienne. Pritchard nigdy nie pozwalał, by ktokolwiek zdawał sobie sprawę nie tylko z jego emocji, ale też słabości. Z jednej strony Jensen oczywiście był poirytowany faktem, że poszukiwania zespołu Reed się przedłużą, jednak też nie potrafił przestać się martwić o swojego nadwornego geeka. Wolałby wiedzieć, co się dzieje w jego pokręconym umyśle – może wtedy byłby w stanie z nim jakoś porozmawiać i wesprzeć na tyle, by znalazł rozwiązanie problemu dość szybko. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu chciał mu ulżyć, jednak też wiedział, że tak jak i inni ludzie jest nieproszonym gościem w zamkniętej domenie wewnętrznych przeżyć Franka i musi się z tym faktem pogodzić. Nawet jeśli Pritchard się o niego nie troszczył, to on jednak się o niego naprawdę zaczął niepokoić. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że może zna go nieco lepiej niż wszyscy inni, ale i tak nie byli przyjaciółmi, ani niczym takim. Dziwne, ale do tej pory mu to kompletnie nie przeszkadzało. Dlaczego nagle teraz zaczęło? Oto zagadka wszechświata.

 

Wychodząc z mieszkania Michelle Walthers czuł, że jest dosłownie o krok od załamania nerwowego. Jego jedynym łącznikiem z przeszłością była łagodna kobieta, która nie była w stanie sobie przypomnieć zbyt wiele z własnego życia. Jednak, bez względu na to, jak by nie był wściekły na cały świat, najbardziej współczuł właśnie jej – nawet nie była w stanie zrozumieć, że dziecko, które uratowała jest już dorosłym, dozgonnie jej wdzięcznym mężczyzną.

Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz ze sobą zrobić. Jednocześnie dowiedział się w swoim życiu wielu złych oraz paru dobrych rzeczy i chciał komuś o tym powiedzieć, by przestać być jedyną osobą na świecie, która wie o tym wszystkim, ale też był świadom, że w chwili obecnej nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby o tym porozmawiać. Tym, kto zawsze miał dla niego czas, był wiecznie obecny po drugiej stronie słuchawki Pritchard, który ostatnio... Budził w nim dziwne emocje. Mieszane. Czasem informatyk traktował go jak przyklejone do buta błoto, które należy jak najszybciej usunąć tylko po to, by innym razem w jednym słowie zawrzeć tyle troski o swego najmniej ulubionego Szefa Ochrony, że Adamowi niemalże serce się łamało. Owszem, zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Frank jest najbardziej pokręconą osobą na świecie i w gruncie rzeczy powinno się takie wypadki uważać za absolutnie normalne, ale teraz już nie potrafił uznawać takiego wytłumaczenia za aktualne. Z jakiegoś powodu ten zamknięty w sobie socjopata zdawał się stać po jego stronie, cokolwiek by się nie działo. To on ostrzegł go przed nie do końca czystymi zagrywkami Sarifa. To on mu wskazał trop wiodący do Radforda i Walthers. To on poprosił go, by nie dał się zabić. Nawet jeśli nie uważał Adama za swojego przyjaciela, traktował go inaczej niż większość ludzi i były glina nie był w stanie sobie dłużej wmawiać, że jest mu to obojętne. Jeśli cokolwiek w tym piekle na ziemi dawało mu teraz siłę do parcia naprzód, to był to tylko i wyłącznie Pritchard, bez względu na to, czy był dla niego miły, czy podły. Po prostu... Był. I to Jensenowi wystarczyło.

* * *

Choć większość osób pewnie by zignorowała drobną usterkę w ulepszeniach, Pritchard zdecydowanie nie zamierzał lekceważyć czegoś podobnego. Jego wszczepy może nie były kluczowe dla prawidłowego wykonywania jego pracy, ale na pewno ich potrzebował, zwłaszcza w tak gardłowej sytuacji, jak ta, w której się właśnie znaleźli. Dlatego też z bolącym sercem oderwał się od komputera i zaczął grzebać w szufladzie z aparaturą do diagnostyki wszczepów.

- _**Pritchard, jesteś tam?**_ \- Usłyszał z głośnika głos Sarifa.

\- Tak, szefie. - Przewrócił oczami, zastanawiając się, czego ta dwulicowa menda może od niego chcieć.

\- _**Musimy dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Sandoval. Mógłbyś sprawdzić rejestry ochrony z Centrum Konferencyjnego? Kiedy to ustalisz, połącz się z Jensenem.**_

Nie było sensu tłumaczyć Davidowi, że robi coś dosyć istotnego, wobec czego jedynie odłożył aparaturę do szuflady i ponownie zajął miejsce przy klawiaturze. Cóż, może później uda mu się sprawdzić, co się znowu z jego ulepszeniami wyprawia. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie popełnia tym samym życiowy błąd, naiwnie wierząc, iż jego zdrowie i poprawne funkcjonowanie będą na tyle wysoko na liście jego priorytetów, że rzeczywiście się nimi w porę zainteresuje.

 

Starając się nie postradać resztek zdrowych zmysłów, walił głową w blat biurka, podziwiając Adama Kurwa Jego Mać Jensena, który za nic miał subtelność oraz takt. Tylko ten jeden człowiek na świecie potrafił wbić na salę konferencyjną i przed kamerami zarzucać przywódcy Frontu Ludzkości machlojki, jakich nie powstydziłby się przeciętny gangster yakuzy. Ktokolwiek był odpowiedzialny za powołanie tej machiny zniszczenia do życia, na pewno pojechał po bandzie.

Wtedy właśnie całe jego ciało naprężyło się jak struna a czoło niemalże mu eksplodowało od porażającego bólu. Ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać na krześle, jednak ostatecznie poniósł sromotną klęskę i niczym worek kartofli runął na podłogę, klnąc w żywy kamień na czym świat stoi. Starając się zachować bodaj resztki godności zacisnął zęby, po czym zaczął pełznąć w stronę szuflady, gdzie trzymał leki przeciwbólowe i, nawet się nie zastanawiając nad rozsądnym przyjmowaniem medykamentów, od razu połknął parę pastylek. Wiedział, że właśnie ponosi karę za ignorowanie potrzeb swojego ulepszonego ciała, jednak zwyczajnie nie miał ani czasu, ani możliwości na pójście do LIMB po zastrzyk z neuroprozyny – nawet gdyby udało mu się jakimś cudem wyjść z budynku, rozszalały tłum raczej by mu nie pozwolił na dotarcie do kliniki w jednym kawałku. Musiał poczekać, aż to zamieszanie się skończy, albo spróbować pójść do laboratoriów i stamtąd gwizdnąć odpowiednią dawkę. W teorii było to możliwe, jednak ta dość kosztowna substancja była dokładnie policzona i potrzebna do innych celów, dlatego nie bardzo mu się uśmiechało podbieranie tamtejszych zapasów. Wprawdzie jakoś tajemnicze kradzieże ostatnio ucichły, jednak też nie miał ochoty zostać przyłapany na gorącym uczynku i być oskarżonym o socjalistyczne podejście do własności firmowej.

\- _Pritchard, namierzyłem Radforda._ \- O tak Jensen, połóż wisienkę na torcie: - _Zaatakowali go ludzie w garniakach. Prywatni ochroniarze w stylu Secret Service. Idę za nimi._

Czy on zwariował? W samym środku zamieszek, incydentów bombowych i co najmniej kontrowersyjnej konferencji postanowił jeszcze ganiać najemników rodem z filmów o Jamesie Bondzie?! Tylko Adam był w stanie dojść do wniosku, że coś takiego rzeczywiście może być dobrym pomysłem.

\- A co z Radfordem? Wycisnąłeś coś z niego? - Powoli wgramolił się z powrotem na krzesło i bez większych nadziei na cokolwiek konkretnego zerknął na postępy w przeszukiwaniu sygnałów niskich częstotliwości.

\- _Marnie z nim. Będziesz musiał wezwać ambulans do jego mieszkania i to raczej prędko._

Innymi słowy, facet prawdopodobnie jest w większości rozsmarowany po ścianie i dobrze by było wysłać nie tylko pogotowie, ale też ekipę sprzątającą i na wszelki wypadek egzorcystę. Pritchardowi nie bardzo się ta myśl spodobała – owszem, Szef Ochrony był nieuleczalnym idiotą, ale to nie oznaczało, że Frank źle mu życzył.

\- Zrozumiałem - westchnął, obracając się na krześle i masując obolałą skroń. - I, Jensen... Nie daj się zabić, OK?

\- _Och, Francis. Nie wiedziałem, że ci zależy._

Informatyk zamarł, jak oślepiona przez reflektory sarna. Co on właśnie powiedział? Jakim cudem coś takiego wymsknęło mu się z ust?! Przecież... Przecież...

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie - wypalił bez zastanowienia, mając nadzieję, że żadna kamera nie rejestruje rumieńca, jakim się oblał. - Zależny mi na bezpieczeństwie tej firmy, które będzie zagrożone, jeśli dasz się kropnąć. Więc nie rób nic głupiego.

Pospiesznie się rozłączył, mając nadzieję, że chociaż tym sposobem uchroni się przed powiedzeniem czegoś kretyńskiego. Nadal był przerażony tym, co mu się udało palnąć i w duchu przeklinał ten cholerny ból głowy, który zmęczył go na tyle, by nie był w stanie w pełni kontrolować tego, co mówi. Nigdy, przenigdy Adam nie powinien był tego usłyszeć, głównie dlatego, że Frank sam niespecjalnie był zachwycony tym, co się ostatnio z nim dzieje. Pritchard nie był kompletnym idiotą – doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że coś się zmieniło w jego podejściu do irytującego ochroniarza i nie chodziło tylko o zawieszenie broni na czas wspólnej misji. Nigdy się aż tak o niego ani nie martwił, ani nie troszczył, choć przecież teraz Jensen był niemalże niezniszczalny dzięki swoim ulepszeniom. Tym niemniej chciał mu być potrzebny, choć tak naprawdę jego asysta nie zawsze była wymagana, co więcej, niekiedy wręcz zbędna. Im bardziej Szef Ochrony się usamodzielniał, tym bardziej Frank pragnął, by jego nadzór był nieodzowny. Dlaczego? Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego?!

 

Na szczęście rozmyślanie nad meandrami swojej psychiki mógł zostawić na później – miał dużo pilniejsze sprawy do załatwienia i natychmiast się nimi zajął. Podejrzewał, że napotka niemałe problemy podczas szukania implantów GPL Reed i reszty jej teamu, jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać. Wiedział, że albo mu się to uda, albo Jensen znowu będzie musiał zjeździć pół świata, żeby ich odnaleźć, a tego nie chciał. Już wystarczająco wiele razy naraził swoje życie w imię czegoś, o co nie prosił. Jednak bez względu na dołożone starania, niespecjalnie Frankowi to wychodziło. Wprawdzie leki działały całkiem nieźle i był w stanie się skupić na tym, co robi, jednak problem polegał na poważnych ograniczeniach sprzętowych, na które niewiele mógł poradzić. Pewnie gdyby mógł dostać się do swojego domu...

\- _Pritchard, chciałbym żebyś przyznał ochronę pewnemu mieszkaniu w Brooklyn Court do czasu, aż wymyślę jakieś bardziej trwałe rozwiązanie. Mieszka tam kobieta, pani Walthers. Michelle Walthers._

\- Ochronę? Jensen, co do... - Czego jak czego, ale takiej prośby się nie spodziewał a na pewno nie w takim momencie: - Co to za jedna?

- _To... Członek rodziny._ \- Coś w głosie byłego gliny podpowiadało mu, że po raz kolejny ktoś usiłował mu wyrwać serce razem z naczyniami wieńcowymi: - _Jest delikatna. Później ci wytłumaczę, po prostu zrób to dla mnie, proszę. I nie mów nic Sarifowi. Mogę na ciebie liczyć, Pritchard?_

Frank okręcił się na krześle, przeklinając w duchu swoje miękkie serce. Każdemu, dosłownie każdemu innemu człowiekowi na świecie kazałby spadać na drzewo banany prostować i nie kiwnąłby nawet palcem, nie usłyszawszy więcej szczegółów. Jednak nie Adamowi. Jemu jedynemu nie potrafił nijak odmówić.

\- Chryste, Jensen... - westchnął, czując kolejny atak porażającego bólu głowy. - Dobrze, dobrze. Zrobię to. Ale lepiej, żebyś miał naprawdę dobry powód.

Nie wiedzieć czemu tak ogromne zaufanie ze strony tego wariata sprawiło, że nagle niemalże całe napięcie z niego zeszło. Świadomość, że ktoś na nim polega w najważniejszych dla siebie chwilach była dla Franka niezmiennie zaskakująca – jako, że sam unikał podobnego uzależniania się od innych osób, zawsze w rewanżu traktowano go z podobnym dystansem. A jednak... Ten konkretny człowiek był inny, we wszystkim.

 

Pritchard zmarszczył brwi i podjął męską decyzję. Znajdzie Reed i pozostałych za wszelką cenę, nawet jeśli po drodze będzie się musiał chować przed rozszalałymi demonstrantami. Nie da rady zbyt wiele zrobić ze sprzętem, jakim dysponował w biurze, jednak jego prywatne zapasy mogły zdziałać cuda. Gwałtownie wstał z krzesła i, zarzuciwszy plecak na ramię, wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu po raz pierwszy od pięciu dni. Nieco się zdziwił tym, że jest jest niemalże wieczór, ale, z drugiej strony, pory dnia w tym mieście zawsze wyglądały niemalże tak samo, więc nie miało to większego znaczenia. Ostrożnie przeszedł na tył placówki, gdzie były jedynie parkingi oraz niewielka uliczka, którą można się było tam dostać i rozejrzał się uważnie. Protestujący byli zbyt przywiązani do wielkich i zamaszystych gestów by okupować zaplecze Sarif Industries, dlatego wydostanie się tą drogą nie było zbyt trudne. Szybko wsiadł na swój stary motor, założył kask i ruszył w drogę do mieszkania, mając nadzieję, że zdąży obrócić przed powrotem Jensena.

\- _Właśnie wiozę Adama do budynku. Masz już coś?_ \- Usłyszał w słuchawce głos Malik.

\- Nie ma mnie teraz w biurze, jadę po dodatkowy sprzęt - westchnął, wchodząc w ostry zakręt i ignorując rozwścieczonego kierowcę: - Niech spróbuje porozmawiać z szefem.

\- _Nie będzie zachwycony._

\- Bo ja jestem. - Przewrócił oczami, wjeżdżając na porzucony plac budowy, by skrócić sobie drogę: - Pogadam z nim jak wrócę.

\- _Nie wiem, czy będziecie mieli szansę się spotkać._

Było coś strasznego w tej informacji. Kiedy po raz ostatni widział Jensena na żywo? Chyba gdy po raz pierwszy były glina wyjeżdżał do Chin. Rany, jak dawno to było... Niby się miało wrażenie, że to tylko chwila, ale to tylko dlatego, że ciągle się coś działo. Chciał, naprawdę bardzo chciał się spotkać ze swoim naczelnym nemezis, jednak nie mógł. Jeśli miał w jakikolwiek sposób być w całym tym pierdolniku przydatny, musiał sięgnąć do swoich prywatnych rezerw nie do końca legalnego zaopatrzenia. Ale... Ale naprawdę żałował, że nie będą mieli okazji, by się zobaczyć.

Pritchard wiedział już, skąd się wzięła w nim ta straszliwa pustka.

Było to to miejsce, które nie było wypełnione Adamem. To była tęsknota za nim, pragnienie, by jednocześnie poszedł do diabła i został przy nim, by zbliżył się do niego i, ujrzawszy, jakie jest prawdziwe oblicze Franka, podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Nawet jeśli był dla Jensena podły, złośliwy i mieszał go z błotem przy każdej możliwej okazji, był on jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, bez którego naprawdę nie potrafił być szczęśliwy. I po raz kolejny przekonał się, że takie poczucie bezpieczeństwa budowane w oparciu o innych ludzi jest kruche – w końcu wiedział, że Szef Ochrony już należy do kogoś innego.

* * *

Adam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż nie powinien pod nieobecność Franka kręcić mu się po biurze, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Naprawdę liczył na to, że uda mu się z nim spotkać, może nawet porozmawiać, jednak Pritchard prewencyjnie opuścił swoje miejsce pracy, pozostawiając go bez odpowiedzi na najważniejsze dla niego w tej chwili pytania. A przynajmniej jedne z najważniejszych. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że w najbliższym czasie nie uda mu się z Frankiem porozmawiać prywatnie, jednak też nie miał jeszcze ochoty iść do Sarifa i jechać na drugi koniec świata, by kontynuować swoją misję.

Dlatego spokojnie przeszukał wszystkie szuflady, szukając jakiś bardziej osobistych notatek, zrobił parę zdjęć łukowi z monitorów, który niezmiennie wprawiał go w coś pomiędzy rozbawieniem a zażenowaniem, po czym usiadł przy biurku, obserwując świat z perspektywy Pritcharda. Niemalże wszystko było zasłonięte przez monitory, które były centrum tego małego wszechświata – to, co się znajdowało poza nimi nie miało większego znaczenia. Jensen uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i przyjrzał się ekranowi powitalnemu, ważąc wszystkie za i przeciw. Prawdopodobnie Frank mu urwie łeb wraz z płucami, jeśli się dowie, jednak pokusa była zbyt wielka. Oto miał jedyną i niepowtarzalną szansę włamania się do komputera mistrza zabezpieczeń SI. Co też ten socjopata mógł skrywać przed światem w swych zaszyfrowanych bazach danych? Jakie kompromitujące informacje o swoich współpracownikach zebrał przez te wszystkie lata? Do kogo pisze maile? Cóż, jeśli się skoncentruje, za chwilę się tego wszystkiego dowie.

Ominięcie zabezpieczeń w pececie Pritcharda nie było zbyt łatwe, czego w gruncie rzeczy należało się spodziewać, ale też nie wymagało umiejętności, jakich Adam nie posiadał. Gdy wreszcie dostał się do skrzynki mailowej swojego ulubionego socjopaty, niemalże prychnął śmiechem - jakąż ironią był fakt, że osoba, która wszystkim przypominała o kasowaniu maili z poufnymi danymi, zostawiła w swojej skrzynce wiadomość, gdzie były spisane w zasadzie WSZYSTKIE hasła dostępu do najważniejszych komputerów w tym budynku. Brawo Frank, po prostu brawo. Jensen już wiedział, że któregoś pięknego dnia nie wytrzyma i mu to wypomni, jednak najpierw się upewni, że nie poniesie konsekwencji z tytułu włamania mu się do komputera. Kolejny mail natomiast był... Przygnębiający. Nie wiedział, że Pritchard pisze scenariusze do programów telewizyjnych, choć raczej bliższe prawdzie byłoby stwierdzenie, że napisał jeden i parokrotnie go przeredagował. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że w gruncie rzeczy pisał o sobie i na pewno niespecjalnym optymizmem napawała go wieść, co „ludzie” sądzą o takim bohaterze jak on. Nie, żeby szef działu IT przejmował się opinią kogokolwiek poza samym sobą, jednak na pewno było to dla niego bolesne – bez względu na to, jak nieczułego by nie udawał, zranienie go nie było zbyt trudne. Sam Jensen dał radę to uczynić, dowcipkując na temat jego troski. Że też się wtedy w język nie ugryzł! Kretyn. Może wtedy byłby w stanie z nim porozmawiać...

Z westchnieniem stał z krzesła i postawił na blacie porcelanową butelkę z alkoholem, którą przywiózł z Chin. Miał nadzieję, że, gdy będzie już po wszystkim, będzie mógł ją razem z Frankiem opróżnić, naprawiając wszystkie błędy i przepraszając za niepotrzebne docinki. Nie był w stanie dłużej ciągnąć ich małej wojny na złośliwości – nawet jeśli nie zamierzał z niej całkowicie rezygnować, nadal chciał jak najbardziej zbliżyć się do Franka i stać się dla niego kimś nieco ważniejszym, niż ulubionym byłym gliną do pomiatania.


	9. Tristis eris si solus eris

 

_Będziesz smutny, jeśli będziesz sam_

 

Z piskiem opon wjechał na parking koło budynku SI i zrozpaczony popatrzył w górę. Na niebie, na tle ciemnych, wiecznie przesłaniających słońce chmur widać było bardzo wyraźnie oddalająca się sylwetkę VOTLa. Pewnie byłby w stanie jakoś przeboleć wyjazd Adama, gdyby nie świadomość, iż minął się z nim dosłownie o kilka minut. Wiedział, że nie zdąży się z nim pożegnać przed wyjazdem do Hengshy, ale teraz zaczęła go drążyć wątpliwość – co by się stało, gdyby jednak zdążył? Może... Nie. Było dobrze, tak jak jest teraz. Doskonale. Idealnie. Po prostu... Perfekcyjnie. Co wcale go nie powstrzymało przed ciśnięciem kaskiem o asfalt z taką siłą, że biedny obiekt aż pękł i potoczył się pod samochód parę parkingowych miejsc dalej.

Nie, Frank, przestań. Cokolwiek by się z tobą nie działo, po prostu daj sobie spokój. Pamiętasz, dlaczego nie chcesz mieć nic wspólnego z innymi ludźmi, prawda? Jesteś sam i to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie. Nikt cię nie może zranić, okłamać, oszukać, zdradzić – jesteś bezpieczny. Tak, bez niego czujesz w sobie dziwną pustkę, ale nie powinieneś się jej bać. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że nie wypełnia jej żadna ludzka istota, na której nie można polegać, a jej iloraz inteligencji jest porównywalny z liczbą kół w przeciętnym dwuśladzie. To, co masz teraz, może i nie jest w pełni satysfakcjonujące, ale jest stałe i pewne, a tego przecież pragniesz najbardziej, czyż nie? Czegoś, na czym możesz polegać, co jest niezmienne i czemu możesz zaufać, prawda?

Problem polega na tym, że Adam jest właśnie taki.

Stały. Pewny. Niezmienny. Godny zaufania.

Jasna cholera.

 

Powrót do pracy nie był aż taki trudny, jak podejrzewał – jakoś udało mu się skupić swoją uwagę na podłączeniu u siebie w biurze całego sprzętu, jaki udało mu się przywieźć, przez co jego siedziba znów przypominała czarny koszmar sprzątaczki i raj obiecany dowolnego maniaka technologii. Podejrzewał, że nikt, włącznie z nim samym, nie będzie w stanie się tutaj swobodnie poruszać w obawie o ciągnące się wszędzie kable, jednak były rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. Zasady BHP chwilowo nie było na liście jego priorytetów, więc spokojnie zignorował pełne zwątpienia spojrzenia osób, które popełniły strategiczny błąd, jakim było zaglądanie do laboratorium technicznego. Nawet Sarif, stanąwszy w progu, nie powiedział nic, jedynie w geście pełnym poddania uniósł obie ręce do góry i wrócił do siebie, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową.

Tak przynajmniej było do chwili, w której poczuł porażający ból. W pierwszym momencie Frank myślał, że leki znowu przestały działać i naprawdę powinien się ruszyć do kliniki po neuroprozynę, jednak to było coś więcej – tym razem nie dość, że wszystkie jego ulepszenia na chwilę oszalały to on sam niemalże stracił przytomność. Przez kilka sekund był przekonany, że umrze, jednak ostatecznie obudził się na podłodze bez żadnych objawów, takich jak ustanie funkcji życiowych. Absolutnie odruchowo zerknął na monitor swojego komputera i skontaktował się z pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślał.

* * *

Gdy wychodził z placu budowy, cały czas usiłował usunąć ze swego systemu nadmiar adrenaliny, który w niej krążył od momentu przymusowego lądowania. Był tak blisko stracenia na zawsze swojej jedynej przyjaciółki, że przez kilka sekund był zbyt oszołomiony, by zrobić cokolwiek sensownego. Już wydawało mu się, że sprawa jest beznadziejna, że Farida zginie, jednak jakimś cudem i niesamowitym zrządzeniem losu udało mu się ją ocalić, zanim najemnicy Belltower rozszarpali ją na strzępy. Nigdy do tej pory nie był tak wdzięczny losowi za wszystkie te ulepszenia – nic, co dzięki nim osiągnął do tej pory, nie było tak ważne, jak to. Owszem, były bardzo użytecznymi narzędziami w walce ze zbirami i odrutowanymi zabójcami, jednak fakt, że dzięki nim był w stanie ochronić kogoś, kto na to zasługiwał, przyćmiewał wszystkie te dokonania.

Ledwie postawił nogę na ulicach Hengshy, a wszystkie jego wszczepy oszalały i świat na chwilę zasnuł się czerwonawą mgłą. Dookoła ludzie krzyczeli z bólu a nawet tracili przytomność, jednak po kilku sekundach wszystko wróciło do normy. To było... Dziwne.

- _Jensen?_ \- Frank znowu wydawał się być żywo zaniepokojony: - _Tu Pritchard. Oglądałeś wiadomości?_

\- Byłem trochę zajęty, Francis. - Przewrócił oczami, przyglądając się dochodzącym do siebie ludziom.

\- _Jensen, Światowa Organizacja Zdrowia zaleca wszystkim pacjentom z ulepszeniami zgłosić się do klinik LIMB. Coś jest nie tak z biochipami._

\- Chodzi o te usterkę, którą miałem przed chwilą?

\- _Wszyscy ją mieliśmy. I, jak na razie, nie umiem stwierdzić, dlaczego._

\- Pójdziesz do kliniki? - On sam nie bardzo miał czas na takie rzeczy, ale Frank zdecydowanie powinien o siebie zadbać. Przy jego stylu życia każde zaniedbanie było balansowaniem na krawędzi.

- _Muszę jeszcze zrobić parę testów._ \- No tak, po co pytać się specjalistów o radę, skoro samemu się zjadło wszystkie rozumy? - _Ale ponieważ nie mogę eksperymentować na tobie i nie wiemy, kiedy wrócisz, możesz nie chcieć z tym czekać... Decyzja należy do ciebie._

Z jednej strony zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że ulepszenia będą mu co najmniej potrzebne, jeśli nie niezbędne i powinien się zaopatrzyć w nowy chip. Z drugiej zaś, jego jeszcze zdrowszy rozsądek krzyczał na całe gardło, że wczepianie sobie w ciało czegoś, co nie przeszło przez gęste sito testów Franka było równie rozsądne, co uprawianie seksu z prostytutką bez użycia prezerwatywy. Ostatecznie poszedł do kliniki, jednak tylko po to, by nabyć drogą kupna zestawy praxis (oraz znowu przysłużyć się ludzkości wykonując na boku małą misję pro publico bono).

 

Wizyta w Hengshy uświadomiła mu parę rzeczy. Po pierwsze każdy, dosłownie każdy mieszkaniec tego miasta był w stanie zdobyć częstotliwość, na jakiej odbierało jego infołącze. Kiedy poprzednim razem Van Bruggen tego dokonał, doszedł do wniosku, że od hakera można oczekiwać tego typu umiejętności. Gdy jednak w ten sposób zaczęli się z nim porozumiewać Zelazny i Tong, powoli zaczął podejrzewać, że w gruncie rzeczy każdy idiota może do niego w ten sposób zadzwonić. Po drugie, tego miasta nie dało się kochać – im dłużej przemierzał jego ulice, tym mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że ta metropolia to druga Sodoma i Gomora razem wzięte i pewnie niedługo czeka je porównywalnie zły los jak ten, który spotkał biblijne miasta. Bezprawie było tutaj prawem, tyrania sprawiedliwością a tymi, którzy w ogóle jeszcze mieli jakiś honor byli zbiegli najemnicy walczący z korupcją przy użyciu co najmniej niehumanitarnych metod. Po trzecie, Sarif to dupek, który najwyraźniej uważał Adama za sprzęt biurowy, który można swobodnie pożyczać swoim przyjaciołom, kiedy tylko ładnie o to poprosili. Po czwarte, jeśli ktoś wyświadcza ci przysługę, to zapewne tylko dlatego, że też sam na tym w jakiś sposób skorzysta, na przykład ewakuuje swojego syna z miasta, licząc na to, że to na tobie skupi się cała uwaga uzbrojonego po zęby przeciwnika. A po piąte, dziesięć sekund to cholernie mało czasu na ucieczkę z biura, które ma wylecieć w powietrze. Dlatego absolutnie nie żałował, że wreszcie stąd wyjeżdża.

Jedyne, co go martwiło, to potrzeba zerwania komunikacji z Pritchardem. Wprawdzie nie bardzo się przejmował ryzykiem utraty życia, w końcu było ono wpisane w jego zawód, jednak miał pewne podejrzenia, że Frank nie podejdzie do sprawy równie nonszalancko.

\- Pritchard, na jakiś czas zniknę. - Z trudem otworzył jeden ze znajdujących się w porcie kontenerów: - Nie wiem, na jak długo.

\- _Czemu?!_ \- Głos informatyka się łamał, podobnie jak serce Adama: - _Jensen, co ty kombinujesz?!_

\- Idę za tropem. - Powoli uruchomił kapsułę kriogeniczną i wsunął się do jej wnętrza.

\- _A gdzie dokładnie prowadzi ten trop?_

Były glina zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby, starając się jakoś nad sobą zapanować. Jak miał mu powiedzieć, że jedzie w nieznane i nawet nie ma pewności, czy dotrze tam w jednym kawałku? No jak? Ale też nie miał odwagi mu kłamać. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie Pritchard nie zasługiwał na to, by obrażać jego inteligencję pozbawionymi podstaw zapewnieniami, że na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- _Jensen, odpowiedz! Dokąd się wybierasz?!_

Znów widział przed oczami smutną twarz Pritcharda podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, jeszcze przed jego pierwszą wizytą w Hengshy. Obiecał sobie, że nigdy jej nie zapomni i nie da się zwieść tarczy ze złośliwości, jaką Frank się wprawnie zasłaniał. Dlaczego mimo wszystko dał się oszukać? Był taki głupi... A teraz na tym obliczu będzie jeszcze jeden cień troski, którego powodem był nie kto inny, jak Adam we własnej osobie.

\- Za cholerę nie wiem, Pritchard - odparł wreszcie, wiedząc, że połączenie zaraz padnie - za cholerę nie wiem...

* * *

Farida nie była zadowolona z rozwoju wypadków w Chinach i zamierzała zostać tam tak długo, aż Szef Ochrony się odezwie, jednak nie bardzo mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Belltower usilnie szukało jej VOTLa a ona sama nie była w najlepszej kondycji i ostatecznie musiała się salwować ucieczką do Detroit. Nie był to dla niej powód do dumy – Jensen jej nie zostawił na śmierć i czuła, że ona również nie powinna go porzucać. Tym niemniej nie bardzo miała inne wyjście. Przynajmniej będzie miała szansę doprowadzić się do porządku, zanim znów będzie Adamowi do czegokolwiek potrzebna.

Większość jej obrażeń nie była zbyt poważna – kilka siniaków i stłuczeń, jedno pęknięte żebro oraz trochę rozstrojone wszczepy nie były niczym, czym powinna się przesadnie martwić. Wprawdzie chodzenie nie było w tej chwili jej ulubioną czynnością, jednak wysiliła się nieco i zamiast pomaszerować do LIMB, by jej gmerali w mózgu, postanowiła się zwrócić do Pritcharda o naprawienie jej wszczepów – może i ten socjopata był mniej uprzejmy niż większość lekarzy, ale za to na pewno wiedział, co robi. Na porę swej wizyty wybrała wieczór, bowiem zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że za dnia Frank pewnie ma ze sto zajęć, usiłując jednocześnie odnaleźć naukowców, Jensena i jakoś utrzymać w ryzach swawolną sieć komputerową SI wraz z jej równie niefrasobliwymi użytkownikami.

Prawdę mówiąc... Nie spodziewała się ujrzeć czegoś _takiego._ Już się przyzwyczaiła do tego, że laboratorium techniczne przypomina w zasadzie dowolne biuro, tylko zawiera w sobie więcej sprzętu elektrotechnicznego, jednak teraz wróciło ono do swojego pierwotnego stanu, jaki zastała, gdy rozpoczęła pracę w Sarif Industries. Podłogi nie było widać w ogóle i człowiek zaczynał wątpić, czy pod tymi wszystkimi kablami, przełączkami, aparatami oraz pudełkami, które raz na jakiś czas robiły „ping” w ogóle jest coś w stylu podłoża. Cały ten szmelc prawdopodobnie miał własne pole grawitacyjne, które umożliwiało mu samodzielne unoszenie się w przestrzeni bez pomocy jakichkolwiek konstrukcji architektonicznych. Co gorsza, wiedziała, że Frank na pewno tutaj jest, bowiem słyszała jego oddech, jednak nie bardzo umiała stwierdzić, gdzie dokładnie. Starając się niczego nie potrącić, ostrożnie ruszyła w stronę biurka, podejrzewając, że gospodarz zapewne jest właśnie tam.

Prawdopodobnie Pritchard sądził, iż o tej porze jest jedyną osobą w budynku. Albo w ogóle się nie zastanawiał, jaka jest pora dnia i czy ktoś może tutaj wejść – wyraz jego twarzy świadczył, że jest bliski obłędu, więc tak naprawdę wszystko było możliwe.

\- Jensen, słyszysz mnie? Jensen, odpowiedz. - Jego głos był już strasznie zdarty i trudno go było rozpoznać: - Cholera, to nie działa. Nic nie działa!

Malik stała nieruchomo, patrząc na skulonego informatyka. Była... Przerażona. Zawsze wróżyła Adamowi i Frankowi wielkie namiętności, jednak nigdy żadnemu z nich nie życzyła czegoś takiego. Nie pragnęła dla nich takiego smutku, żalu i rozpaczy. Nigdy nie chciała widzieć któregokolwiek z nich we łzach. A jednak też nie potrafiła nie podziwiać niesamowicie dojmującego piękna tej sceny. Oto zatwardziały socjopata z sercem powszechnie uważanym za wytwór szatana naprawdę pokochał kogoś na tyle, by ze zmartwienia odchodzić od zmysłów. Sama chciałaby być obiektem podobnych uczuć. Już chciała się wycofać, kiedy jej wewnętrzny humanitaryzm stanowczo zaoponował. Nawet jeśli to, co widziała, było wodą na jej młyn, nie powinna Pritcharda zostawiać w takim stanie. Wyglądał koszmarnie i prawdopodobnie niewiele lepiej się czuł, w dodatku na jego szyi wydać było wyraźnie czarne linie żył oraz rumień stanu zapalnego – nieomylny znak, że jego organizm kategorycznie domaga się neuroprozyny i to _teraz._

\- Frank. - Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa postanowiła zaznaczyć swoją obecność.

\- M... Malik!? - Komputerowiec podniósł gwałtownie głowę i wbił w nią pełne przerażenia spojrzenie: - Co ty tu... Jak długo tutaj stoisz?!

\- Dopiero weszłam. - Skłamała: - Coś jest nie tak z moimi wszczepami, ale nie chciałam ci zawracać głowy w godzinach pracy.

\- Och... Dobrze, zaraz się tym zajmę. - Ukradkiem wytarł twarz rękawem, udając, że zasłania usta podczas ziewania.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zagadnęła go, gdy wyciągnął z szuflady podobne do paralizatora urządzenie.

\- Rewelacyjnie po prostu. - Przewrócił oczami: - Najpierw daliśmy sobie zabrać piątkę naukowców a teraz zgubiliśmy tego, który miał ich odnaleźć. Same powody do radości.

\- Jasne. Powiedz, kiedy ostatni raz stąd wychodziłeś?

\- A co cię to obchodzi? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, przykładając jej aparat do czoła.

\- Au! - syknęła. - Po prostu wydaje mi się, że niewiele uda ci się zdziałać, jeśli choć raz nie pójdziesz spać. Albo nie kopniesz się po neuroprozynę, której najwyraźniej potrzebujesz.

\- Na razie leki przeciwbólowe wystarczą. - Przewrócił oczami: - Twoja troska mnie wzrusza, ale jest całkowicie niepotrzebna. Wszystko powinno być już w porządku, więc zachęcam cię do opuszczenia mojego biura.

\- Przestać chrzanić, Pritchard! - Pomasowała piekącą skroń i rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie: - Myślisz, że cokolwiek w ten sposób udowodnisz?! Twoim zdaniem bawi mnie fakt, że Adam przepadł a ja na niego nie czekam, choć powinnam, skoro ocalił mu życie, do kurwy nędzy? To wyobraź sobie, że nie. Ale wiem, że kiedy już Jensen się odezwie, będzie mnie potrzebował, żeby wrócić do domu w jednym kawałku, więc schowałam swoją dumę do kieszeni i wróciłam, żeby się załatać. W takim stanie, w jakim byłam do tej pory, nie byłabym dla niego żadnym wsparciem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co to ma do...

\- Adam cię potrzebuje i polega na tobie. Na cholerę mu wrak człowieka, co? Właśnie usiłuje dostać się do gniazda os i bez twojej pomocy nie wróci stamtąd żywy. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, jak chcesz mu się do czegokolwiek przydać, kiedy jesteś naćpany lekami do tego stopnia, że ledwie ogarniasz, co się dookoła ciebie dzieje?

Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie przegięła pałę, jednak Frank najwyraźniej nie rozumiał innego języka. Jeśli się chciało coś osiągnąć, należało nim potrząsnąć i nawet nie bawić się w subtelność, która była w jego przypadku kompletną stratą czasu. Na szczęście informatyk był zbyt nawalony środkami przeciwbólowymi, by bronić się przed jej atakiem i po prostu się zamknął. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w nią trudnym do rozszyfrowania spojrzeniem, po czym ciężko opadł na krzesło. Już nawet nie usiłował udawać, że ma dość siły, by choćby stać, po prostu się poddał. Najwyraźniej dotarł do punktu w którym jego samozaparcie i duma przegrywały z wycieńczeniem oraz pogłębiającym się stanem zapalnym.

\- On się w końcu znajdzie. - Ostrożnie podeszła do informatyka pochyliła się lekko ku niemu: - Tylko musisz być cierpliwy. Wróć do domu. Zjedz coś. Idź do kliniki. Zrób to dla _niego_.

\- Dobrze - szepnął cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od swoich kolan.

Na wszelki wypadek nie dała mu możliwości odwlekania realizacji tej obietnicy i zawiozła go do jego mieszkania. I tak nie był w stanie prowadzić motocykla, poza tym Malik wolała mieć stuprocentową pewność, że Pritchard naprawdę wróci do siebie. Wiedziała, że pewnie będzie musiała tutaj jutro wpaść i przywieźć mu coś do jedzenia – wątpiła, by miał w lodówce cokolwiek jadalnego – ale przynajmniej mogła przestać się o niego niepokoić. Wprawdzie z trudem odstawiła go pod drzwi, bowiem dosłownie spał na stojąco, jednak jakoś dokonała tego zbożnego dzieła. Wracając do samochodu przysięgła sobie, że jeśli Adam to w jakikolwiek sposób schrzani, urwie mu obie ręce i sprzeda Żniwiarzom poniżej ceny rynkowej.

* * *

Trudno mu było stwierdzić, co było gorsze – fakt, że dostał się w łapy swojej ulubionej firmy ochroniarskiej znanej również jako Belltower tudzież Te Cholerne Gnoje, to, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje oraz dokąd zmierza, czy to, że ktoś najwyraźniej w tym całym bajzlu cieszy się na jego widok na tyle, by chcieć go do czegoś wykorzystać. Wielokrotnie nawoływał Pritcharda, mimo że modulowany głos płynący z komputera poinformował go, iż nie ma to sensu ze względu na urządzenia zakłócające w pobliżu bazy najemników. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że próbował, bowiem jaki inny miał wybór?

Wszystko, co ujrzał w tym zapomnianym przez bogów wszelakich miejscu sprawiało, że miał coraz gorsze przeczucia tak na temat poczynań doktor Reed jak i tych, którzy ją uprowadzili. Niewinni cywile, których porwano nie wiadomo po co i dlaczego, okrutne, niebezpiecznie podobne torturom przesłuchania, które niejednokrotnie kończyły się śmiercią podejrzanego oraz kostnica pełna zmasakrowanych zwłok – wszystko to było zwiastunem czegoś koszmarnego. Dlatego też nie spodziewał się ujrzeć niczego dobrego w podwodnym kompleksie Burke'a, gdzie miał poznać prawdziwą przyczynę tego, co się działo w tej bazie.

_Proszę, nie krzywdźcie mnie więcej. Nie, błagam. To boli. To tak bardzo boli._

Prawdę mówiąc, wcale nie pragnął tego ujrzeć. Niewinne, okaleczone do granic możliwości dziewczęta, które traktowano jak podzespoły do komputerów. Kto mógł spać spokojnie wiedząc, iż do swoich celów wykorzystuje ich życie?

_Ten ból... Proszę, nie. Chcę umrzeć. Chcę się uwolnić. Proszę, to tak bardzo boli._

Wypalały się i wciąż potrzebowano nowych. Pozbawionych imion i tożsamości istot, które nikomu nie zawiniły. Po prostu były w niewłaściwym miejscu i czasie, porwano je z ulic, brutalnie wyrwano z życia, choć nie było ku temu najmniejszego powodu. Nigdy nie miały szansy pożegnać się z najbliższymi, którzy aż do końca swych dni nie będą wiedzieli, co się stało z ich ukochanymi córkami, żonami, siostrami, przyjaciółkami.

_Chcę umrzeć. Niech to się wreszcie skończy. Nie krzywdźcie mnie więcej, proszę, proszę..._

Powoli podszedł do leżącej na stole zabiegowym postaci, która cała była zakryta dziwnym strojem przypominającym misterną plecionkę z bandaży elastycznych. Ostrożnie pochylił się nad nieludzko sponiewieraną istotą i delikatnie odsunął fragment zakrywającej jej twarz maski. Niemalże serce mu stanęło na widok przepełnionych bólem ciemnoniebieskich oczu Francisa.

_Zabij mnie._

\- Pritchard!

Wnętrze komory kriogenicznej wypełniło się błękitnym blaskiem oznaczającym koniec jego snu oraz podróży do ośrodka badawczego. To mu się tylko śniło... Co za ulga. Po tym wszystkim będzie miał szczęście, jeśli ostatecznie nie postrada piątej klepki. To było... Chore. Przerażające. Potworne. To nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć, a jednak ktoś na to pozwoli i powinien za to zapłacić.

Powoli wygramolił się z komory, rozglądając się po magazynie, w którym się znajdował. Nie widział tutaj żadnych oznaczeń ani transparentów, co niewątpliwie utrudniało mu odgadnięcie, gdzie jest, jednak też panujący tutaj spokój miał swoje dobre strony – żaden strażnik jeszcze nie zarejestrował jego pobudki.

\- Pritchard? Jest jakaś szansa, że tam jesteś? - westchnął, zastanawiając się, ile dokładnie czasu stracił szwendając się po morzu.

\- _Jensen?!_ \- Wyraźna ulga w głosie informatyka była zarówno dobrym jak i złym znakiem: - _Boże... Byłeś offline przez parę dni! Gdzieś ty do kurwy nędzy był?!_

\- Miałem nadzieję, że ty mi powiesz.

\- _Właśnie cię lokalizuję. Jesteś... W Singapurze?! Ale coś jest nie tak. Ledwie udało mi się ciebie namierzyć, a już straciłem sygnał twojego implantu GPL._ \- Pritchard nie brzmiał na przesadnie zadowolonego: - _To tak, jakbyś zniknął w czarnej dziurze._

\- Muszą mieć sprzęt zakłócający. - A to ci niespodzianka...

\- _To dosyć oczywiste. Gdybyś dał radę znaleźć transmiter i go odłączyć, byłbym w stanie cię śledzić. I trzymać na krótszej smyczy_ \- dodał nie bez zjadliwości, co nawet Adama odrobinę rozbawiło.

\- Mam nieco ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia, niż pomagać ci w pilnowaniu mnie. - Starał się odsunąć od siebie wszelkie nieprofesjonalne i jakże nieodpowiednie w tej chwili skojarzenia, jakie mu przyszły do głowy, gdy usłyszał słowo „smycz”: - Jeśli Megan i jej zespół tu są, nie mam czasu do stracenia.

Gdy Pritchard się rozłączył, Adam mimowolnie uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Tak, podczas całej tej chryi w bazie Belltower niewątpliwie brakowało mu dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, a po drugie świadomości, że po drugiej stronie infołącza znajduje się jedyny i niepowtarzalny Francis, którego nie oddałby za nic na świecie.


	10. Omnis homo mendax

 

_Każdy człowiek jest kłamcą_

 

Od kiedy tylko w skrzynce odbiorczej Burke'a znalazł wiadomość od Darrowa, zaczął mieć coraz gorsze przeczucia. Co ten człowiek miał z tym wszystkim wspólnego? I jaką rolę w ostatnich wypadkach odgrywa jego wielki, rewolucyjny projekt Hyron, który ma zmienić losy ludzkości? Wiedział, że wcześniej czy później otrzyma odpowiedzi na te pytania, jednak problem polegał na tym, iż Adam przeczuwał, że nijak mu one nie przypadną do gustu. Im dalej brnął w tę dziwną sprawę złożoną z niedomówień, kłamstw i tajemnic, tym mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, iż ludzki gatunek uparcie dąży ku samozagładzie. Tym bardziej nie podobała mu się myśl, że Sarif (wraz z Taggartem i przedstawicielami ONZ) nagle wyjechał do Panchaei – cokolwiek Darrow zamierzał ogłosić podczas tego spotkania, nie mogło być dobre.

Jedynym pocieszeniem w całej tej sytuacji był fakt, że nie wszyscy byli ślepi i mieli wątpliwości czy to, co każe im się robić, aby na pewno jest słuszne. Sevczenko niestety zapłacił za to najwyższą cenę, jednak jego poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. Inni nie byli tak odważni i niezależni – Colvin do końca pozostała suką, co w gruncie rzeczy nie było żadną niespodzianką, Koss był zbyt przerażony, by zrobić cokolwiek bez odpowiednio silnego bodźca z zewnątrz. Jedynie Faherty nie stracił ducha i nie podchodził przesadnie optymistycznie do rezultatów swoich badań, trzeźwo przewidując możliwość ich złego wykorzystania. Dzięki ich pomocy był w stanie dostać się do chronionej strefy, gdzie przetrzymywano Megan.

Jednak im głębiej się zanurzał w Rancho Omega, tym mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że wcale nie chce jej ocalić. Tak, była mu potrzebna, by udzielić najważniejszych odpowiedzi, by wreszcie wyznała prawdę, jednak pogodził się z myślą, że nawet jeśli kiedyś była w niej ta kobieta, którą pokochał, to teraz nie ma tam po niej nawet śladu. Stała się osobą, jakiej nie był w stanie rozpoznać i której akcje jednoznacznie świadczyły o tym, iż już niemalże zapomniała o tym, że jest człowiekiem. Pisane przez nią wiadomości były dowodem, że nawet się nie zastanawia, jakie konsekwencje mogą mieć jej czyny, a jedyne, co się liczyło to wyniki i kolejne testy. Zdradziła wszystkich, których mogła zdradzić – swoich kolegów z zespołu, Sarfia, ludzkość. Może i jej słowa nie byłyby aż tak przerażające, gdyby Jensen nie widział wcześniej wszystkich tych trupów w kostnicach, przerażonych więźniów porwanych w różnych zakątkach świata, pacjentów błagających o śmierć oraz niewinnych dziewczyn wykorzystanych jako kości pamięci i procesory. A jednak to wszystko było jak najbardziej realne i było ceną, jakiej Reed nie wzbraniała się zapłacić.

Przy okazji po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że, po pierwsze Zhao Yun Ru jest okropną kobietą, a po drugie Namir nigdy, przenigdy nie powinien projektować wnętrz. Wprawdzie pokonanie go mocno nadwyrężyło i tak skromny arsenał Jensena, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed strzeleniem do choćby jednego z tych przeklętych manekinów – może nie były wystarczająco okropne, by konkurować z tym, co widział w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, jednak nadal zajmowały całkiem wysoką pozycję na liście rzeczy, bez których ujrzenia był szczęśliwszym człowiekiem. Jedyne, co w całej tej sytuacji było w miarę pocieszające to fakt, że po raz kolejny słusznie postąpił ufając swoim przeczuciem na temat Franka. Nie był pewien, czy dałby radę wygrać z tym przeklętym najemnikiem, gdyby wciąż miał zakłócenia wywołane sygnałem Zhao, jednak na szczęście nie musiał sobie odpowiadać na to pytanie.

 

\- Jaron, to ty? - Reed wydawała się być zaskakująco spokojna jak na więźnia, co na tym etapie nie było już żadną niespodzianką.

\- Niezupełnie.

Oczywiście, że była zszokowana. Pewnie sądziła, że nigdy więcej już go nie zobaczy. To byłoby bardzo wygodne, prawda?

\- Adam... O mój Boże, Adam... To ty...- Niczym aktorka w teatrze dramatycznie upuściła na ziemię trzymany w ręku czytnik e-book: - Jesteś ranny, co się stało?

Naprawdę? Siedzi w zamkniętym i oddzielonym od świata tajnym laboratorium, strzeżona przez jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi na świecie, z którym najwyraźniej jest po imieniu i jeszcze ma wątpliwości, co się mogło stać?

\- Co stało się z tobą? - wypalił, nie kryjąc wzbierającej w nim od dłuższego czasu goryczy. - Ryzykowałem dla ciebie życie, Megan. Przebyłem pół świata, żeby zastać coś _takiego_?!

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz.

\- Bierzesz w tym udział? - Miał dość kłamstw, dość oczu zranionej sarny, dość bycia złym gliną. Chciał jednej, szczerej odpowiedzi, tak dla odmiany.

\- Nie! Adam, przysięgam, porwanie było prawdziwe. - Przynajmniej choć raz wydawała się być odrobinę przestraszona: - Atak na Sarif Industries... Oni przyszli po _mnie_! Potrzebne im były moje badania.

\- A kiedy zdecydowałaś, że mogą je dostać? - sarknął.

\- To... To nie do końca tak było. Chciałam ci się przyznać, ale nie mogłam. Nie mogłam! - Znów zrobiła te pełną żalu i bólu minę, jak podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy w windzie: - A potem David powiedział, że powinniśmy je wykorzystać, że jesteśmy to winni ludzkości.

\- David?... - To było pewne rozczarowanie. Nie zaskoczenie, jedynie rozczarowanie: - O czym ty mówisz?

\- O moim „wielkim odkryciu”. - Powoli podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na nim: - Rozwiązanie, które ułatwia połączenie żywej tkanki z implantami. Ja... Ja ją znalazłam w tobie, Adam. Użyłam twojego DNA.

Było mu niedobrze. Zastanawiał się, kiedy wpadła na pomysł bawienia się jego genami – tak po prostu kiedyś pobrała mu próbkę i postanowiła sprawdzić, co w niej jest? Jaki człowiek robi coś takiego?! A kiedy odkryła niezwykle właściwości jego DNA, nie przyszło jej do głowy zadać sobie pytania, dlaczego jest ono takie niezwykłe? Zapewne nie. Nawet nie zastanowiła się nad tym, jakim cudem jej ukochany (jeśli rzeczywiście kiedykolwiek go kochała) jest Świętym Graalem genetyki. Nie wiedziała, że to, co trzyma w rękach i uważa za przepustkę do lepszej przyszłości zostało okupione krwią i cierpieniem niezliczonych dzieci, które traktowano gorzej niż szczury laboratoryjne. To dlatego chciała, żeby pracował dla Sarifa? Żeby miała stały dostęp do potrzebnego jej materiału? Jeśli jakimś cudem nie znienawidził jej do tej pory, to właśnie teraz zaczął nią gardzić.

\- Chciałam ci powiedzieć, przysięgam. - Rozpaczliwym gestem złapała go za rękę i z wyuczonym smutkiem popatrzyła mu w oczy. A może ten żal był prawdziwy? Teraz to już nie miało znaczenia: - Ale David przekonał mnie, co to odkrycie znaczy dla ludzkości... O ile lepsi moglibyśmy się stać. Dopiero Hugh otworzył mi oczy na to, że to, co zrobiłam, było złe.

\- Hugh? Hugh Darrow? - O nie...

\- To do niego należy ośrodek. Po tym jak Namir przywiózł nas tutaj...

\- Pritchard! - Już nie musiał dalej tego słuchać, resztę tej opowiastki już znał: - Połącz mnie z Sarifem, natychmiast!

\- Adam, proszę! On tylko udaje, że współpracuje z Thai Yong Medical i resztą! Dowiedział się, co planują i zaoferował pomoc tylko po to, by upewnić się, że nigdy im się nie powiedzie! Ich sygnał przejmujący kontrolę nie zadziała!

Szkoda, że wielki i cudowny plan Darrowa zakładał tyle niewinnych ofiar. Szkoda, że Hugh pozwolił na to, by wszystkie te zbrodnie zostały popełnione. Szkoda, że...

> \- _Dziękuję, David._ \- Na ekranie telewizora pojawił się wchodzący na mównicę Darrow: - _Panie i Panowie. Pan Sarif poprosił mnie, bym pokazał światu, jak technologia ulepszeń może zmienić ludzkość. Po długim i starannym zastanowieniu doszedłem do wniosku, że właśnie to powinienem zrobić. Wybaczcie mi._

Szaleństwo. Chaos. Strach. Tymi trzema słowami można było doskonale opisać to, co się wydarzyło tuż po zakończeniu wypowiedzi Darrowa. Jensen nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jakim cudem można wybaczyć coś _takiego_ , jednak na tym etapie nic już nie było w stanie go zdziwić.

\- O Boże...- Nawet Reed wydawała się być zaskoczona: - Zmodyfikował sygnał! Wszyscy, którzy mają nowy biochip są w niebezpieczeństwie! Hugh nigdy o tym nie mówił...

\- Wracam po naukowców. - Nie miał czasu na jej coraz marniejsze wymówki.

\- Nie, Adam! - Złapała go za rękę. Znowu: - Znam ośrodek lepiej niż ty, ja ich znajdę... Za tym korytarzem jest hangar, idź do pokoju kontroli i otwórz dach. Oczyść nam drogę!

Przynajmniej raz udało jej się powiedzieć coś rozsądnego. Widocznie była jedynie pozbawiona uczuć, jednak nie zaczęła być znienacka kompletną idiotką. Szybko ruszył w stronę windy, starając się nie rozglądać zbyt uważnie po idealnie białym pomieszczeniu – podejrzewał, że taki, a nie inny wystrój powinien być uznawany za bardzo wyrafinowaną formę tortur psychicznych.

\- _Jensen?_ \- Usłyszał głos Faridy: - _Co tam się dzieje? Częstotliwości kompletnie oszalały!_

\- Malik, to ty?! - Nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zaskoczony, czy szczęśliwy: - Gdzie jesteś?

\- _Właśnie widzę Singapur. Wystartowałam, gdy tylko Pritchard cię namierzył._

\- Niezłe wyczucie czasu. - Uśmiechnął się: - Idę do hangaru, żeby otworzyć dach. Będę potrzebował awaryjnej ewakuacji.

\- _Przyjęłam. Już lecę._

Adam oparł tył głowy o chłodną ścianę windy i westchnął. Stary, dobry, niezawodny Frank. Gdy to wszystko się jakimś cudem wreszcie skończy, pójdzie do tego socjopaty i go uściska. Gdyby przewidział, że któregoś dnia tyle razy będzie zawdzięczał mu życie, prawdopodobnie nigdy by się nie wzbraniał przed ich zainicjowaną przez Sarifa współpracą.


	11. Vale et me ama

 

_Żegnaj i kochaj mnie_

Powoli wysunął głowę zza biurka i przez szklaną ścianę swego laboratorium wyjrzał na korytarz. Rozmowa z doktor Reed, jaką Adam pozwolił mu podsłuchać, była pewną wskazówka co do tego, co mogło się tam dziać, jednak, szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo miał ochotę by tam pójść i ustalić jakieś szczegóły. Z tego, co udało mu się zaobserwować wynikało, że część pracowników po prostu leżała na ziemi, wijąc się i krzycząc, inni zaś biegali rozwścieczeni, atakując każdego, kto im wszedł w ręce. Nie sądził, by w tym osobliwym stanie ktokolwiek dał radę złamać szyfr w zamku do jego gabinetu, jednak nie to go w tej chwili martwiło – bardziej nie podobał mu się fakt, że wyżej wymienione drzwi są zrobione ze szkła. Owszem, było ono kuloodporne i w ogóle, ale nadal było jedynie kruchym, przejrzystym i dosyć podatnym na zniszczenia materiałem. Jeśli ktoś się zaprze i weźmie ze sobą coś ciężkiego, nie powinien mieć najmniejszych problemów z dostaniem się do środka. Budowanie barykady nie miało większego sensu, bowiem, po pierwsze, nie sądził, by krucha elektronika nadawała się do tego celu, a po drugie, musiałby wyjść zza swojego biurka, co wiązało się z ujawnieniem swojej obecności. Dlatego zamiast na tym chaosie, spróbował skupić się na nawiązaniu łączności z kimkolwiek.

\- Jensen? - Starał się na wszelki wypadek nie podnosić głosu: - Jensen, słyszysz mnie?

\- _Marnie. Właśnie dotarłem na Panchaeę._ \- Połączenie rzeczywiście było fatalnej jakości: - _Jakieś wieści od Sarifa i delegatów ONZ?_

\- Zero - westchnął, ostrożnie ściągając monitor na ziemię: - Wszystkie instalacje na stacji się zablokowały tuż po przemówieniu Darrowa. Nie mam pojęcia, czy ktoś tam jeszcze żyje. Co gorsza, sygnał nadal jest nadawany.

\- _Czyli nikt nie jest bezpieczny, dopóki się nie dostanę do środka i go nie wyłączę._

\- Najpierw będziesz musiał uporać się z blokadą. - Zaczął przeglądać te strzępki danych, jakie posiadał: - Spróbuj poszukać głównego panelu kontroli na szczycie wieży.

Aż się skulił, słysząc brzęk szkła na korytarzu. Ostrożnie wysunął się zza pomocnika przy biurku, mając nadzieję, że nie wpadnie nikomu w oko i nieco odetchnął widząc, że na razie nikt nie przypuścił szturmu na jego kryjówkę. Adam za bardzo potrzebował jego asysty, by teraz mógł marnować czas na takie bzdety, jak ratowanie zdrowia i życia.

 

Czas mijał nieubłaganie i Frank powoli zaczynał się czuć dziwnie nieswojo. Wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie ostatnia misja Adama, jednak nie spodziewał się, że będzie ona aż tak żmudna. Czy uda mu się wrócić? Tego nie był pewien... Tak naprawdę miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Ktoś taki jak Darrow, nawet postradawszy zdrowe zmysły, planując swoją cudowną katastrofę na pewno zrobił wszystko, by nikt nie był w stanie mu przeszkodzić. Jednak Frank nadal nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie się pogodzić z taką myślą. Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym mocniej ogarniało go to porażające poczucie pustki, które tak dobrze znał.

Był sam. Całkiem i kompletnie sam. Zawsze tak było, czyż nie? Nawet w tamtych dawnych czasach, kiedy jeszcze był dzieckiem i mieszkał z rodzicami. Nikt nigdy go nie rozumiał i był tak naprawdę szczęśliwy dopiero wtedy, kiedy siadał przy komputerze i zanurzał się wirtualną, tajemniczą sieć. Gdy po zdradzie swoich znajomych trafił do więzienia, postanowił, że już nigdy nie będzie wierzył w to, iż jakakolwiek istota ludzka może być dla niego bezinteresownie dobra. Nikogo nie potrzebował. Nikogo nie chciał potrzebować.

Poza Adamem.

Gdyby kazano mu wskazać datę, w której tak mocno się do Jensena przywiązał, nie potrafiłby tego uczynić. Miał wrażenie, że był to długi, bardzo żmudny i skomplikowany proces, który zaczął się dokładnie tego samego dnia, w którym były glina po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg jego biura. Gdy wracał myślami do tamtego momentu, wydawało mu się, że to było bardzo, bardzo dawno temu, w zupełnie innej epoce, która już minęła i nigdy nie wróci. Że miało to miejsce w czasach, gdy nie budził się każdego ranka z dziwnym niepokojem ukrytym na dnie serca i poczuciem, iż coś złego się dzieje dookoła. Szkoda, że musiał dożyć takiej chwili, by zrozumieć, jak wiele stracił, nie pozwalając Adamowi się do siebie zbliżyć. Że odpychając go i przepędzając ze swego życia popełnił nieodwracalny błąd, którego być może nigdy nie będzie miał szansy naprawić.

Zamarł, gdy usłyszał skrobanie w okolicy drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Starając się narobić jak najmniej hałasu wpełzł głębiej pod biurko, mając nadzieję, że pozostanie niezauważony. Nie potrafił ocenić, jak wielkimi pokładami determinacji dysponują ci szaleńcy, jednak był w stanie przygotować się na najgorsze.

\- _Pritchard, zdjąłem blokadę._ \- Kroki spod drzwi powoli oddaliły się i w głębi korytarza słychać było dziwny trzask: - _Wracam do hangaru, żeby sprawdzić, czy te przeklęte drzwi są otwarte. Dałeś radę się z kimkolwiek skontaktować?_

\- Odbieram pojedyncze sygnały, ale zakłócenia są zbyt duże. - Poczuł, jak włosy mu się jeżą na karku, gdy usłyszał, że coś ciężkiego jest wleczone w stronę jego biura: - Ja... Ja obawiam się, że... Że jesteś zdany na siebie, Jensen. - Zamknął oczy, starając się powstrzymać napływające do nich łzy.

\- _Uważaj, **Francis**. _ \- Szef Ochrony starał się go jakoś podtrzymać na duchu, choć pewnie sam był niespecjalnie zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw: - _Brzmisz prawie tak, jakbyś tego żałował._

\- Żałuję, Adam - szepnął, gdy automat z napojami przeleciał przez szybę w jego drzwiach i roztrzaskał się na przeciwległej ścianie. Nie wiedział, czy jeszcze mają połączenie, ale i tak teraz to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia - naprawdę żałuję.

Nie miał sił, by się bronić. Wprawdzie rozpaczliwym gestem starał się chwycić czegokolwiek, gdy napastnik złapał go za nogę i wyciągnął spod biurka, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż jest to daremny trud. Nawet nie jęknął, gdy niczym szmaciana lalka został wyrzucony na korytarz, gdzie z trudem zatrzymał się na niskiej barierce oddzielającej ciąg komunikacyjny od otwartej przestrzeni głównego lobby, rozcinając sobie o nią skroń. Nie próbował wstać, miał bowiem nadzieję, że jeśli bezie udawał martwego, jego oprawca straci zainteresowanie i pójdzie sobie poszukać innej zabawki, jednak nie miał tyle szczęścia – oszalały ochroniarz chwycił go za szyję i uniósł wysoko tak, że swobodnie wisiał nad kontuarem w recepcji. Jedyny szkopuł był taki, że od owego obiektu dzieliło go jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście metrów w linii prostej i to biegnącej niestety zgodnie z wektorem przyciągania grawitacyjnego.

Nie bał się.

Nie czuł absolutnie nic.

Nawet wtedy, kiedy zaciśnięte na jego szyi palce rozluźniły się, a on sam runął w dół.

* * *

Wszystkie krzyki wreszcie umilkły a salę, gdzie znajdował się rdzeń Hyrona wypełniła przygnębiająca, wręcz przerażająca cisza. Podłączone do komputera dziewczęta leżały nieruchomo, prawdopodobnie martwe, albo przynajmniej nieprzytomne z bólu, zwęglone ciało Zhao dymiło cicho, wydzielając z siebie porażającą woń spalenizny. A jednak w całym tym niezwykle dziwnym i nienaturalnym spokoju Jensen wciąż słyszał powtarzające się w kółko jedno zdanie.

_Obawiam się, że jesteś zdany na siebie._

Dlaczego wciąż powracał myślami do tego dziwnego pożegnania? Miał podjąć decyzje, jaka zaważy na losie całej ludzkości, a jedyne, na czym był w stanie się skupić, to smutek w głosie Pritcharda i świadomość, że wcale nie chciał być tutaj sam. Pragnął jeszcze raz go usłyszeć, mieć pewność, że gdzieś tam, po drugiej stronie fal, przekaźników i kabli jest ktoś, z kim mógłby teraz porozmawiać. Że jest tam właśnie Frank.

Wiedział, jakie będą konsekwencje nadania sygnału Darrowa. Ludzie zlękną się technologii, upatrując w niej źródła wszelkiego zła, choć powinni bać się tych, którzy ją tworzą i wdrażają. Żaden wynalazek nie jest zły sam w sobie, dopiero w nieodpowiednich rękach może stanowić zagrożenie. To tak jak z młotkiem – można przy jego pomocy zbudować dom, ale też odebrać komuś życie. To właśnie wola użytkownika decyduje o tym, jakie będą konsekwencje sięgnięcia po konkretne narzędzie i z ulepszeniami jest dokładnie tak samo. Mogą ocalić umierających i chorych, pomóc zamkniętym w czterech ścianach poszkodowanym i okaleczonym ludziom odzyskać swoje miejsce w świecie, które zostało im zabrane, ale też stworzyć żywe maszyny do zabijania, niezwyciężonych żołnierzy i katów. Jednak czy inni też to zrozumieją? Z doświadczenia wiedział, że społeczeństwo woli obarczać winą przedmioty i zjawiska, niż siebie samo. Zamiast podjąć szereg dobrych, mądrych i przemyślanych decyzji, pójdzie na skróty i podejmie jedną, ale za to głupią i złą.

Przekaz Sarifa wcale nie był lepszy. Pozbawieni granic ludzie bez wątpienia pogrążą się w chaosie. To zakazy i nakazy są tym, co chroni człowieka przed samozagładą. Co jednak zrobimy, gdy przestanie nam się patrzeć na ręce? Czy będziemy w stanie zwalczyć pokusy i w odpowiednim momencie powiedzieć sobie „dość”? Doktor Reed, David i Savage byli doskonałymi dowodami na to, że nie można pokładać w ludziach aż tak wielkiego zaufania. Gdy dostali do swoich rąk coś, co uznali za genetyczny cud, nawet się nie zastanowili nad tym, czy to, co robią, jest słuszne. Megan nawet zrobiła parę kroków dalej, posuwając się tak daleko, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, iż pragnąc dobra, można wyrządzić tyle zła. Nie, zdecydowanie nie można było ufać, że człowiek pozostawiony sam sobie podejmie dobre i odpowiedzialne decyzje, rozważając starannie wszystkie możliwe konsekwencje swych czynów.

A Taggart? Jak zwykle brzmiał rozsądnie, z tym swoim łagodnym głosem i współczującym wzrokiem. Ale za tymi gładkimi słowami jak zwykle czaiło się ukryte niebezpieczeństwo. Tak, ludzkość będzie szła po wyznaczonej przez prawa i regulacje ścieżce, cały czas starannie chroniona przed popełnianiem błędów. Jednak kto będzie spisywał te prawa? Czy można ufać, że nasz los będzie spoczywał w rękach odpowiednich osób? Na żadne z tych pytań nie można udzielić odpowiedzi, która pozwoli wierzyć, iż wszystko dobrze się potoczy. Poza tym, ewolucja w każdej swej postaci to nie tylko trafione rozwiązania i właściwe tropy, to również pomyłki, dzięki którym uczymy się i zdobywamy doświadczenie. Jak mamy się rozwijać i tworzyć nową przyszłość, jeśli nie będziemy popełniać błędów? Rzeczywistość pełna ładu, spokoju i harmonii to piękna wizja, ale niestety utopijna, a co za tym idzie – nierealna. Taki doskonały świat nigdy nie będzie funkcjonował poprawnie, w końcu zacznie toczyć go nowotwór chciwości, żądzy władzy i kłamstw. Nie, to też nie jest przyszłość, w której chciałby żyć.

I jeszcze ostatnia opcja. Nic. Nikt nie powie ludziom, co się stało i sami będą musieli zdecydować, jaką drogą iść. Nikt ich nie popchnie w żadnym konkretnym kierunku i wszystkie decyzje, jakie podejmą, będą całkowicie samodzielne. Dobre, złe – nie ważne. Nikt nie ma prawa dyktować całemu gatunkowi, co zrobić ze swoim losem. Ludzie będą się wzajemnie kontrolować i inspirować aż... Ponownie dotrą do punktu, w którym się właśnie znaleźli. Skoro prowadzące tutaj idee i nurty już raz powstały, jaka jest pewność, że nie dojdzie do tego ponownie? Wszystko to, co już raz się stało, po pewnym czasie nieuchronnie wydarzy się ponownie. Z jednej strony, nie nadając żadnego sygnału, uda mu się ocalić ludzkość przed wpływami konkretnych osób, ale czy naprawdę uda mu się coś zmienić? Wątpliwe. Jednak... Jednak to było najbardziej sprawiedliwe rozwiązanie.

Powoli wyciągnął dłoń w stronę przycisku, ale się powstrzymał. Nie czuł się godny decydowania o losach ludzkiej cywilizacji i na pewno nie był gotów się aż tak poświęcić. Po raz pierwszy od ataku na Sarif Industries nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że nie wróci z misji. Wcześniej nie miał powodu, by oglądać się za siebie i zastanawiać się nad tym, co się z nim później stanie. Jednak teraz nie potrafił nie czuć sprzeciwu wobec takiego rozwiązania. Nie chciał umierać. Nie był na to gotowy. Nie, zanim się pożegna z Pritchardem. Musiał mieć pewność, że nic mu nie jest i nie pozwoli, by przyszłość, która nadejdzie, zniszczyła go. Frank musiał przetrwać. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, tylko ten jeden człowiek się dla niego w tej chwili liczył.

\- _Wahasz się_. - Usłyszał łagodny głos Cassan.

\- Elizo, czy mogłabyś...- Nie był w stanie powstrzymać swojego głosu przed łamaniem się: - Chciałbym się z kimś pożegnać.

- _Dlaczego?_

\- Bo nie będę mógł do niego wrócić - westchnął i ukrył twarz w swoich zimnych dłoniach: - Powinienem, ale jeśli mam zrobić to, co należy, nie będę w stanie.

\- _Twoja decyzja zmieni losy świata, Adamie._ \- Zdawała się być nieco smutna, jakby się o niego martwiła: - _Ale myślisz tylko o jednym człowieku. Dlaczego?_

\- On... Potrzebuję go. On mnie potrzebuje. Ja... Ja chcę, żeby mi dał jeszcze jedną szansę. Tyle spraw bym inaczej załatwił, tyle rzeczy bym mu powiedział... - Nie był pewien, czy AI go zrozumie, ale musiał to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Już za długo nosił w sobie tę gorycz i nie chciał z nią umierać: - Kocham go.

- _I jesteś gotów to odrzucić, by postąpić słusznie?_

\- Tak - westchnął ponownie, patrząc w jej wygenerowane na monitorze oczy: - Bo będę decydował o tym, w jakim świecie on będzie żył. A gdyby od ciebie to zależało, co _ty_ byś zrobiła?

- _Dlaczego mnie pytasz?_ \- Cassan wydawała się być szczerze zdziwiona.

\- Od dawna monitorujesz informacje tak, by ludzie właściwie je odebrali. Ale gdybyś miała im powiedzieć coś od siebie, coś, co zawsze chciałaś innym przekazać, to co by to było?

Eliza milczała przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Prawdopodobnie był to pierwszy raz w jej istnieniu, kiedy ktoś naprawdę spytał ją o zdanie i pozwalał samodzielnie podjąć decyzję. Przeanalizowanie tej sytuacji wymagało trochę czasu, nawet od tak rozwiniętego i wysublimowanego tworu jak ona.

\- _Naprawdę aż tak mi ufasz?_ \- spytała w końcu.

\- Tak. - Pokiwał głową: - Zrobiłaś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, by pomóc mi dojść do tego punktu. Nie wykorzystałaś mnie ani też nie okłamałaś. Tak naprawdę jesteś bardziej godna zaufania niż większość ludzi, których spotkałem.

\- _… Dziękuje ci, Adamie. Nie zawiodę cię._

\- Nie myśl o mnie, tylko o tym, co słuszne.


	12. Cinis et manes et fabula fies

 

 

_Popiołem i cieniem, i wspomnieniem sie staniesz_

 

Ciemność. Nic poza nią nie istniało, nawet on sam. Jego świadomość rozmyła się w nieskończonym, niemożliwym do zrozumienia mroku, gdzie nie było niczego – ani życia, ani śmierci, ani bólu, ani radości, ani jakiegokolwiek bytu. Tutaj wszystko się kończyło.

> _Żyjecie._

Pritchard powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak trudno mu było skoncentrować wzrok. Głowa wręcz starała mu się eksplodować bólem rodzącym się w opuchniętej skroni, zupełnie, jakby mocno w nią oberwał. Chwila, czy tak się właśnie nie stało? Nie był do końca pewien. Coś... Coś się wydarzyło, prawda? Mimo porażającego bólu spróbował zastanowić się nad tym, gdzie się obecnie znajduje. Prawdopodobnie było to jedno z laboratoriów Sarif Industries, jednak nie był tego do końca pewien.

> _Żyjecie i to jest tym, co was definiuje._

Ostrożnie poruszył się, starając się oprzeć na łokciach, jednak nie był to najmądrzejszy manewr. Z jakiegoś powodu nie był w stanie manipulować dolną połową swojego ciała, przez co niemalże natychmiast stracił równowagę i prawie spadł z wąskiego łóżka. Ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać na miejscu, ale w końcu runął na podłogę. Na chwilę skulił się z bólu i zacisnął zęby, jednak niemalże od razu podjął próbę wrócenia na przed chwilą opuszczony mebel.

> _Żyjecie i wszystko to, co robicie, bezpośrednio wynika z tego właśnie faktu. Dajecie życie. Chronicie życie. Odbieracie życie. Zmieniacie je i kształtujecie, wspominacie i planujecie, kochacie i nienawidzicie, szanujecie je i nim pogardzacie. A wszystko to właśnie dlatego, że żyjecie._

Ktoś go chwycił za ramię i z trudem ponownie wpakował na łóżko. Frank był zbyt otumaniony, by zdziwić się obecnością Faherty'ego, dlatego też bez sprzeciwu przyjął zastrzyk, słuchając dziwnie znajomego, łagodnego głosu.

> _Dokonujecie wyborów tak słusznych jak i błędnych. Jesteście zdolni do niewyobrażalnego zła, jednak też jesteście w stanie robić rzeczy dobre i piękne. Cały wasz świat opiera się na przeciwnościach, którymi opisujecie otaczająca was rzeczywistość. Wyznaczacie granice, ale również je przekraczacie, schylacie nisko karki i buntujecie się przeciwko autorytetom, mówicie prawdę i negujecie ją kłamstwami. Świat, który sobie stworzyliście jest różnorodny, bogaty, ma tyle barw i odcieni, że aż nie sposób objąć go całego rozumem pojedynczej istoty. Wszystko to dlatego, że żyjecie i jesteście ludźmi._

Pritchard wreszcie zlokalizował znajdujący się na jednym z biurek niewielki monitor, na którym widać było Elizę Cassan stojącą na tle ogromnego okna. Za szybą widać było spokojne, arktyczne morze, po którym dryfowały idealnie białe fragmenty kry oraz niezmącone nawet najmniejszą chmurą błękitne niebo. Zarówno sceneria jak i twarz kobiety emanowały niezwykłym spokojem i dziwną melancholią.

> _Jako ludzie macie zdolność podejmowania decyzji, które wpłyną nie tylko na życie wasze i waszych dzieci, ale też na losy całego gatunku. Potraficie tworzyć abstrakcyjne pojęcia, wpadać w zachwyt, cieszyć się samym tym, że dane wam było istnieć. Ta celebracja „bycia” sprawia, że jesteście wyjątkowi. Jednak tym, co czyni was wartymi ocalenia jest miłość._

Jensen. Gdzie jest Jensen? Co się z nim stało? Czy żyje? Pritchard gwałtownie spróbował się podnieść, jednak nie było to zbyt mądre posunięcie. Nadal nie odzyskał władzy w nogach, poza tym ból, który zdołał do tej pory nieco przycichnąć, znów spróbował rozsadzić mu czaszkę. Chwycił się za głowę i bezwładnie opadł na pościel, słuchając dalej.

> _Kochacie swoich rodziców. Kochacie swoje siostry i swoich braci. Kochacie swoje dzieci. Kochacie siebie nawzajem. W imię miłości jesteście zdolni do niewypowiedzianych poświęceń, odrzucając to, na czym wam najbardziej zależy. Przy jej pomocy jesteście w stanie naprawić każde zło, jakie potraficie wyrządzić. Nie ma czynu, słowa, rany, krzywdy i łzy, której nie można i nie należy wynagrodzić miłością._

Nieprawda. To nieprawda. Chciał wierzyć, że to nieprawda. Chciał wierzyć, że nie potrzebuje miłości, by wypełnić pożerającą go pustkę, bowiem nigdy nie będzie mu dane mieć tego, kogo darzy uczuciem. Jensen nie należy do niego. Szczęście, spokój i bycie kochanym po prostu nie były Frankowi pisane, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli na nowo się z tym faktem pogodzi i nie będzie ani tych rzecz pragnąć, ani potrzebować.

> _Życie i miłość to wasza słabość, ale też największa siła, jaką tylko możecie posiąść. Bo póki żyjecie, jest szansa, że będziecie kochać i tak długo, jak kochacie, tak długo jest nadzieja na to, że będziecie żyć._

Nieprawda. Nieprawda, nieprawda, nieprawda!

> _Na tym świecie jest wiele zła, kłamstw, chciwości, gniewu, strachu, nienawiści i cierpienia. Sami je na siebie sprowadzacie, tracąc z oczu to, co jest i co powinno być najważniejsze. A gdy o tym zapominacie, stajecie się ślepi, bezduszni i powoli, acz nieubłaganie umieracie od środka. Wtedy też łatwo wami manipulować i sprawić, że na zawsze tracicie zdolność podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji oraz popadacie w zależność od tych, którzy chcą wami kierować i dokonywać wyborów za was. Z czasem niektórzy was się budzą, jednak wtedy jest już za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić, a przynajmniej tak wam się wydaje._

Frank odwrócił wzrok od monitora, starając się odciąć od słów Cassan. Nie chciał tego słyszeć, bowiem każde kolejne zdanie dotykało w nim jątrzącej się rany zapomnianych emocji i wypartych wspomnień. Był w tej chwili najnieszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie i cieszył się, że nikt go nie widzi.

> _Czasem dostajecie coś, o co nie prosiliście. Uważacie to za przekleństwo, ciężar i przeciwność losu. Jednak właśnie pokonywanie trudności jest najpełniejszą manifestacją życia jako takiego. To dążenie do celu i walka o to, co kochacie sprawia, że żyjecie i jesteście wolni. Nikt nie jest w stanie zniewolić tego, kto po upadku się podnosi, nikt nie jest w stanie odebrać wam możliwości samodzielnego myślenia tak długo, jak walczycie o to, by móc dokonywać nawet najtrudniejszych wyborów bez niczyjej pomocy. Odkrywanie prawdy bywa trudne i bolesne, ale gdy ją wreszcie poznacie, staniecie się wolni, każdy z was. Jednak ta wolność nie przyniesie niczego dobrego, jeśli na końcu swej drogi nie będziecie zdolni do miłości._

Zastrzyk Faherty'ego chyba zaczął działać, bowiem Pritchard nagle poczuł się strasznie senny. Świat powoli mętniał i leniwie wirował, a on sam miał wrażenie, że stopniowo osuwa się w dół, by ponownie wpaść w objęcia ciemności.

> _Żyjcie. Kochajcie. Bądźcie ludźmi._

Z tymi słowami zapadł w sen, ponownie zapominając o bólu, smutku, strachu i pustce, która ponownie go pochłonęła.

* * *

Adam nie łudził się, że ktokolwiek pochwali podjętą przez niego decyzję, ale też nie kierował się pragnieniem spełnienia czyichkolwiek oczekiwań. Nie wiedział też, czy słowa Elizy miały dość mocy, by rzeczywiście cokolwiek zmienić, jednak miał nadzieję na to, że choć parę osób na świecie nie tylko słyszało, ale też wysłuchało tego, co powiedziała. On sam wpatrywał się w nią z zapartym tchem, zastanawiając się, do kogo ona tak naprawdę mówi. Do ludzkości? Do niego? Do siebie samej? Nie był tego tak do końca pewien, jednak też, z drugiej strony, jakie to miało znaczenie? Niewątpliwie jej słowa jakoś go zmieniły, dały mu coś, o czego istnieniu już dawno zapomniał, a co zdawało się być niezbędne, by patrzeć w przyszłość bez strachu i niepokoju.

Nadzieję.

Po raz pierwszy nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do domu.

 

Chciał poczekać aż zarówno Sarif jak i Taggart opuszczą Panchaeę – po tym wszystkim nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nimi, a nawet na przebywanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Jednak tuż przed odlotem Malik podeszła do niego z nieco zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Franka powinni właśnie kłaść na stół - rzuciła mu na powitanie.

\- Słucham? - Był tak oszołomiony tym jakże niespodziewanym komunikatem, że przez chwilę nie potrafił skonstruować żadnej bardziej rozbudowanej wypowiedzi.

\- Gdy przyjechaliśmy, cały budynek Sarif Industries był wypełniony po brzegi czubkami. Faherty pomógł mi większość z nich spacyfikować za pomocą granatów EMP, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się nauczył nimi rzucać i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, ale kiedy dotarliśmy do Pritcharda... - Przygryzła dolną wargę, najwyraźniej starając się przekazać wieści w jak najdelikatniejszy sposób.

\- Co mu jest? - Chwycił ją za ramiona i popatrzył na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- Jest mocno poobijany i ma rozcięta skroń, jednak, co najgorsze, doszło do przerwania rdzenia kręgowego. Jest sparaliżowany od pasa w dół. Koss powiedział, że można to łatwo naprawić jednym niewielkim wszczepem, jednak operacja jest długa i skomplikowana.

W tym momencie coś w Adamie ostatecznie pękło. Chrzanić Sarifa. Chrzanić Taggarta. Chrzanić Darrowa, Megan, Illumnatich, Front Ludzkości, Thai Yong Medical, Picus TV, Triadę i całą resztę, która chciałaby albo coś mu powiedzieć, albo ponownie się nim posłużyć. Chrzanić ich wszystkich. Choćby miał nawet przewieźć trumnę Zhao na kolanach, dostanie się do domu i to w tej chwili. Musiał wrócić tam jak najszybciej, bowiem po raz pierwszy od dawna miał do kogo.

\- Jak wygląda sytuacja w Detroit? - spytał, starannie unikając znaczącego spojrzenia Davida.

\- Całe miasto wygląda jak strefa zdemobilizowana - westchnęła Malik, siadając za sterami. - Dopiero zaczynają oceniać szkody, liczbę zaginionych oraz niestety zmarłych. Na razie nie ma zamieszek, ale pewnie ani się obejrzymy, a wszystko znowu pogrąży się w chaosie.

\- Trzeba będzie załagodzić sytuację. - Taggart pokiwał głową: - Wprawdzie panna Cassan była bardzo przekonywująca, ale nie jestem pewien, czy w obliczu tak dramatycznych wydarzeń powstrzyma to ludzi przed zrobieniem czegoś nierozsądnego.

\- Dobrze by było usunąć ludziom te przeklęte chipy. - Sarif skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył przez okno na kry otaczające Panchaeę: - Nikt nie powinien móc ich ponownie wykorzystać. To wbrew naturze!

\- Dziwne słowa, jak na kogoś, kto chciałby odrutować cały świat. - William uniósł jedną brew, przyglądając mu się z dziwnym do zinterpretowania wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem zmienić ludzkiej natury. - David rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie: - Zawsze chciałem ulepszyć jedynie ciało człowieka, ale nie ingerować w jego umysł. Ludzie zawsze powinni być ludźmi! To ty masz zapędy kontrolowanie tej części naszego życia.

\- Nigdy nie miałem podobnego zamiaru. - Taggart poprawił okulary: - Moim jedynym celem zawsze było dbanie o to, by każdy z nas zastanowił się nad konsekwencjami tego, co robimy ze swoimi ciałami, byśmy któregoś dnia nie uświadomili sobie, iż żałujemy nierozważnie podjętych przez nas decyzji. Prawa i kodeksy nie są po to, by nas hamować, ale po to, byśmy nigdy nie odkryli, że już od dawna nie jesteśmy ludźmi.

Obaj panowie popatrzyli na siebie tak, jakby się spotkali po raz pierwszy w życiu. Szkoda, że musiało dojść do takiej katastrofy, by, zamiast na siebie ujadać jak wściekłe psy, wreszcie zaczęli się nawzajem naprawdę słuchać. Jensen uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie, obserwując ich zmieszane miny – może dla tego świata jest jeszcze nadzieje, skoro zawzięci wrogowi nagle nauczyli się ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać.

 

Nawet przy możliwościach samolotu, którym wracali do Detroit, podróż była długa i po pewnym czasie tak David jak i Taggart zapadli w sen. Po tym wszystkim nic dziwnego, że w końcu padli jak kawki, w końcu nie mieli tylu ulepszeń, co Adam. Jensen wykorzystał tę okoliczność, by spokojnie porozmawiać z Malik, która znudzonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w przyrządy.

\- Zaraz zasnę - wyznała. - Autopilot radzi sobie doskonale i bez mojej pomocy.

\- Zostawić cię samą? - Ramieniem oparł się o framugę drzwi kabiny pilotów.

\- Tylko spróbuj, to ci jebnę. Siadaj, Spyboy.

Uśmiechając się lekko, zajął miejsce na fotelu obok niej i popatrzył przez przednią szybę na rozciągający się przed nimi krajobraz. Aż po cienką, niemalże niewidoczną linię horyzontu ciągnęły się dwie nieskalane, błękitne płaszczyzny morza i nieba, które prowadziły ich do domu. Było coś uspokajającego w tym widoku, jakieś unikalne, ulotne piękno, którego nie można było w pełni opisać, jedynie odczuć. Jensen aż podskoczył, gdy nagle z tego zachwytu wyrwał go gwałtowny cios w ramię.

\- Wiem, że uratowałeś mi życie, ale należało ci się - fuknęła Malik, patrząc na niego groźnie.

\- Za co?

\- Za... - Przygryzła dolną wargę: - Dobra, wiem, że obiecałam ci piwo, ale odwdzięczę ci się inaczej.

\- Ale za co mnie rąbnęłaś?!

\- Za Pritcharda, matole - mruknęła z niezadowoleniem i wyrzutem. - Nawet nie wiesz, co się z nim działo, kiedy zniknąłeś z radarów. To było straszne, nie mogłam na niego patrzeć.

\- Był aż tak wściekły? - Lekko się skrzywił: - Pewnie zalazł wam wszystkim za skórę.

\- On płakał, Jensen - szepnęła, wbijając wzrok w cienką linię widnokręgu. - Cierpiał. On... On cię kocha.

Zamarł. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, że po tym wszystkim mogło go spotkać podobne szczęście i gdy cały świat stanął na głowie, a jego serce po wielokroć rozbijano na kawałki, to jedno najskrytsze życzenie mimo wszystko się spełniło. Pritchard, Frank, _Francis_ kochał go, martwił się o niego, lał dla niego łzy? Nie, to niemożliwe. Ale też nie był w stanie dłużej podtrzymywać przy życiu swojej paranoi i pozwolił sobie po prostu cieszyć się tym nieczekanym cudem. Może jednak jest jakaś sprawiedliwość w przewrotności losu?

\- Powiedział ci o tym?

\- Prędzej by sobie język odgryzł, niż to wykrztusił.- prychnęła zniecierpliwiona.- Ale od samego początku wiadomo było, że jesteście dla siebie po prostu stworzeni, tylko, nie wiedzieć czemu, zachowywaliście się jak kompletni idioci. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu zajęło wam to tyle czasu, ale wreszcie dojrzeliście do przyznania się przed samymi sobą do tego, co czujecie. Interweniuję i mówię ci o tym wszystkim tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że mam was obu dość i, jeśli czegoś ze sobą sensownego nie zrobicie, to mnie ostatecznie szlag trafi. Choćby od tego zależało jego życie, on ci nigdy nie powie, że cię kocha ponad wszystko, bo taki już po prostu jest. Pokręcony. A ty wreszcie stracisz cierpliwość i przestaniesz się starać, a wtedy ja pójdę do mamra, bo nie pozostanie mi nic innego jak was obu gołymi rękami udusić.

\- Ty... Te wszystkie żarty...

\- TAK. To nie były żarty - fuknęła - miałam nadzieję, że szybciej zaskoczycie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co powiedzieć. - Już od dawna nie był niczym tak zaskoczony i zszokowany: - Dziękuję, Flygirl.

\- Podziękujesz mi, jak wreszcie coś ze sobą zrobicie, a jakoś nie przewiduję, żeby zbyt łatwo poszło. Pritchard to zawodowy socjopata i twardy zawodnik.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że gdy chcę, potrafię być bardzo przekonujący. - Dla podkreślenia swej wypowiedzi zasunął ekrany przeciwsłoneczne chroniące jego oczy i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- Normalnie nie pochwalałabym używania modułu KASIA w tego typu przypadkach, ale Frank w sumie sobie na to zasłużył. Pewnie potem cię za to zabije, a przynajmniej spróbuje, jednak bez wątpienia prosił się o to.

Zaśmiał się cicho, wyobrażając sobie minę Francisa, gdy się nieborak dowie, iż został zrobiony na szaro i postanowił, że choćby się ten psychopata zapierał zadnimi łapami, to i tak go uwiedzie i zagarnie dla siebie.

 

Na lądowisku czekała na niego kolejna osoba, z którą nie miał najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać, jednak też trudno ją było zignorować.

\- Adam. - Megan podeszła do niego, wyciągając rękę, by mu ją położyć na ramieniu, jednak tym razem się odsunął: - Adam...

\- Doktor Reed. - Skinął jej głową i, nie zatrzymując się, ruszył w stronę budynku.

\- Adam, proszę, nie odwracaj się ode mnie. - Jej głos był tak smutny, że był w stanie stopić nawet najbardziej zatwardziałe serce, jeśli nie było przygotowane na podobny manewr: - Pozwól mi wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- Do pewnego momentu nawet mnie interesowało to, co masz mi do powiedzenia - westchnął i obrócił się ku niej - ale po tym, co widziałem w bazie Belltower, na Ranchu Omega i rdzeniu Hyrona, doszedłem wniosku, że nie zasługujesz na to, bym cię wysłuchał. Tyle razy mnie okłamałaś, tyle rzeczy ukryłaś i zrobiłaś za moimi plecami sądząc, że nie poniesiesz za to żadnych konsekwencji, że nie mam nawet cienia powodu by wierzyć w bodaj jedno twoje słowo.

\- Zmieniłeś się. - Popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem i żalem.

\- To ty mnie zmieniłaś. - Rzucił jej pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie: - Ale nie mam ci tego za złe. Jedyne, czego tak naprawdę żałuję to tego, że cię kiedykolwiek kochałem.

\- Jesteś podły. - Zielone, łagodne oczy zaszły łzami: - To było okrutne. Nie musiałeś tego mówić, nie w taki sposób.

\- Megan, daruj sobie. - Powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość: - To już nie działa. Nawet nie potrzebuję modułu KASIA, by wiedzieć, że to tylko gra i chcesz, żebym to znowu ja był tym złym. Ale to ty w którymś momencie podjęłaś decyzję o pomaganiu Darrowowi, o prowadzeniu eksperymentów na ludziach, którzy dzięki twoim zabiegom umierali w męczarniach, to ty szłaś naprzód z odkryciami, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, do czego naprawdę mogą być one wykorzystane. I teraz ty będziesz musiała z tym żyć, choć szczerze wątpię, byś mimo wszystko miała jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Więc... Tak to chcesz zakończyć? - Popatrzyła na niego z rozżaleniem: - Po prostu odejść, nie dając mi możliwości naprawienia tego, co zrobiłam?

\- Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż słuchanie twoich mataczeń. - Wzruszył ramionami i obrócił się w stronę Malik.- Damy radę się dostać do LIMB?

\- Nie ma potrzeby, operowali go u nas w laboratoriach. - Farida kompletnie zignorowała pełne świętego oburzenia spojrzenie Megan i razem z Jensenem ruszyła w stronę budynku: - Nie mieliśmy odwagi przenosić go zbyt daleko, poza tym przed wyłączeniem sygnału nie byliśmy w stanie dotrzeć do kliniki, więc ostatecznie został na miejscu. Inna sprawa, że teraz wszystkie placówki medyczne przeżywają oblężenie i nawet u nas jest kilkudziesięciu pacjentów z uszkodzonymi ulepszeniami.

\- Ciekaw jestem, kto o tym zadecydował.

\- Athene, oczywiście. - Malik wzruszyła ramionami: - Colvin naturalnie się pluła, ale Faherty ją ustawił do pionu i poziomu w try miga.

\- Będę musiał mu pogratulować. Chyba nikomu do tej pory się nie udało dokonać tej sztuki. - Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i wdusił przycisk wzywający windę: - A tobie nic nie jest?

\- Mnie? Nie zrobiłam sobie nic nowego od czasu przymusowego lądowania w Hengshy. - Machnęła ręką: - Jedynie raz oberwałam lekko po nodze, jak usiłowaliśmy się dostać do anteny na dachu.

\- A po kiego grzyba was tam poniosło?!

\- Wiesz, to ta trójka opracowała cały ten cholerny sygnał. Jak powiedzieli, że są w stanie go na jakiś czas zakłócić, to się nawet nie dopytywałam o szczegóły, tylko zaczęłam torować drogę. - Ponownie uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, jakby przebijanie się przez budynek pełen oszalałych ludzi było dziecinną igraszką: - Dzięki temu nam się udało nieco ogarnąć sytuację w budynku i zająć się poszkodowanymi.

Na samym dole powitał ich nieziemsko zmęczony, ale mimo wszystko niezmiennie odrobinę pogodny Faherty. Nie miał już na sobie swojego fartucha i spokojnie pił piwo, wpatrując się w na wygląd mocno zaawansowaną aparaturę. Na ich widok ożywił się nieco, jednak nie podjął próby wstawania z krzesła.

\- Co za cholerny dzień - westchnął ciężko. - Gdy to wszystko się skończy, nikt mnie nie wyciągnie z domu przez tydzień. Moja żona ciągle do mnie dzwoni na przemian grożąc mi śmiercią i płacząc w słuchawkę ze szczęścia.

\- Co z Frankiem? - Jensen już nie miał siły na uprzejmości.

\- Nie jest tak źle. To dosyć popularny zabieg i wszelkie procedury oraz implanty są opracowane już od dawna, więc tak naprawdę musieliśmy zgarnąć to, co mieliśmy na półce i zaaplikować jedynemu dostępnemu chirurgowi tyle środków uspokajających, by był w stanie nam patrzeć na ręce, jak żeśmy tego chłopca cięli.

Adam zacisnął zęby, starając się nie wybuchnąć. Z jednej strony wiedział, że jeśli SI ma stanąć na nogi, Pritchard będzie potrzebny, jednak też niespecjalnie mu się podobał fakt, że zajęła się nim banda biochemików zamiast prawdziwych neurochirurgów.

\- Mogę do niego wejść?

\- Jeszcze śpi, ale nie krępuj się. - Doktor opadł na oparcie krzesła: - A ty nie potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Mój moduł samoleczenia już sobie ze wszystkim poradził - odparł, kładąc rękę na klamce - ale dziękuję za troskę. Do zobaczenia, Malik.

\- Trzymaj się, Spyboy. Pozdrów ode mnie tę marudę, jak się wreszcie łaskawie obudzi. - Farida uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym skinęła Declanowi głową: - Dobrej nocy, doktorze.

Adam najciszej jak mógł podszedł do łóżka pacjenta. Frank leżał na brzuchu w charakterystycznej, wiązanej na plecach piżamie. Poły zielonego materiału rozchodziły się lekko na lędźwiach, prezentując tym samym całemu światu znajdujący się tam opatrunek, natomiast pozostała część ciała była osłonięta szeleszczącym lekko kocem jednorazowym. Pritchard oddychał głęboko i powoli, jednak na wszelki wypadek pozostawiono mu na twarzy maskę tlenową, a każdy jego wdech oraz bicie serca były monitorowane przez stojącą obok aparaturę. Wglądał niesamowicie spokojnie, gdy nie marszczył brwi i chwilowo się na nikogo nie wkurzał, niemalże trudno było uwierzyć, iż to ta sama osoba, która zwykle zatruwała innym życie. Jensen delikatnie odgarnął mu z twarzy kosmyk, jaki wyrwał się na wolność spod jarzma foliowego czepka, który to były glina ostrożnie zdjął, pozwalając pozostałym włosom opaść łagodnie na blady kark, gdzie widać było ślady po wszczepach hakerskich.

Adam nigdy nie sądził, że może zaznać takiego spokoju po prostu będąc przy drugiej osobie. Całe napięcie, jakie w nim narastało od nagłej pobudki na statku transportowym Belltower oraz osiągnęło zenit na Panchaei nagle zniknęło i rozpłynęło się, ustępując miejsca ciepłej, łagodnej tkliwości. Nie myślał już o kłamstwach, zbrodniach, krzywdach i cierpieniu, jego umysł wypełniało jedno, najpiękniejsze na świecie słowo.

 _Francis_.

 


	13. Amor non quaerit, amor reperit

 

 

_Miłość nie szuka, miłość znajduje_

 

Sterylny zapach poduszki oraz tępe, białe światło uświadomiły mu, że albo nadal znajduje się w laboratoriów SI, albo jednak przeniesiono go do szpitala, ewentualnie kostnicy. Za często ostatnimi czasu budził się w takich miejscach, jednak też w chwili obecnej niespecjalnie miał siłę się na to wściekać. Najważniejsze, że ten koszmar się wreszcie skończył i przez kilka chwil może mieć wszystko w dupie. Nie odegrał we wszystkich tych dramatycznych wydarzeniach żadnej istotnej roli, toteż nie było powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek miałby się interesować jego istnieniem, dzięki czemu zostanie poza nawiasem wielkiego, ale jakże trudnego pytania „Co dalej?”. Jednak też nie zamierzał leżeć zbyt długo w pachnącej środkiem dezynfekującym sali – nikt go nie będzie niańczył jak inwalidy. Ostrożnie spróbował poruszyć nogami, by upewnić się, że ponownie jest w stanie to uczynić, po czym powoli podniósł się na łokciach, by opuścić niespecjalnie wygodne łóżko.

Zamarł, gdy na odsłoniętych łopatkach poczuł zimną, metalową dłoń, która delikatnie, aczkolwiek stanowczo przycisnęła go z powrotem do materaca. Prawie mu serce pękło – w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Adam, jednak niemalże natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że Szef Ochrony nie ma najmniejszego powodu, by tu być, więc to nie może być on.

\- Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać.

To _on._ Z całkowicie niezrozumiałych dla Franka powodów, Jensen tutaj był i nad nim czuwał. Z jednej strony informatyk był niewymownie wręcz szczęśliwy i wzruszony, z drugiej zaś, strach go dosłownie sparaliżował. Po co Adam tutaj przyszedł? Dlaczego? Cóż, na pewno nie po to, by spełnić jego skrywane pragnienia, więc już teraz Pritchard mógł sobie wybić z głowy wszelki entuzjazm. To, że on postradał wszystkie klepki, nie znaczy, że ta przypadłość jest zaraźliwa.

\- Jeśli liczysz, że ci pogratuluję z powodu ocalenia świata i najbliższych okolic, to cię niestety rozczaruję - mruknął, obracając głowę w stronę swojego gościa. - Nie jestem w nastroju.

Aż zadrżał, na widok spojrzenia Adama. Do tej pory uważał jego ulepszone oczy za martwe i pozbawione wyrazu, jednak teraz nie był w stanie oderwać od nich wzroku. Były glina przyglądał mu się tak intensywnie, że aż odebrało Pritchardowi głos i nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie najmniejszej nawet uwagi. Chciał coś powiedzieć, odepchnąć go od siebie i schować się, zanim jego uczucia zostaną odkryte, a jednak nie był w stanie zrobić nic, poza wtuleniem twarzy w poduszkę.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Nic mi nie jest, nie ma się czym podniecać. - Na potwierdzenie swych słów pomachał nogami, czując lekko napinającą się skórę w dolnej części pleców: - Naprawdę nie masz lepszych zajęć, niż siedzenie tutaj?

\- _Francis_ , weź ty się wreszcie zamknij.

Z oburzenia aż podniósł głowę, rzucając Jensenowi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Wprawdzie taki sposób prowadzenia rozmowy był dla nich bardziej naturalny, jednak coś w głosie byłego gliny sprawiło, że zbuntował się przeciwko podobnemu traktowaniu. Lekko uniósł się na łokciach, ale Adam ponownie go wcisnął w prześcieradło, nie pozwalając mu na maltretowanie świeżo naprawionego kręgosłupa. Tym razem jednak metalowa dłoń nie uciekła i zamiast tego pozostała na miejscu, leniwie rysując okręgi pomiędzy łopatkami informatyka.

\- Jensen, co ty wyprawiasz?! - warknął, usiłując się podnieść.

\- Nie, co TY wyprawiasz. - Nagle zielono-żółte soczewki znalazły się niespodziewanie blisko jego twarzy a cybernetyczna ręka nieco mocniej ucisnęła mu górną część pleców.

\- Ja usiłuję wstać, co chyba jest dosyć oczywiste - prychnął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to pytam. - Adam powoli przesunął dłoń z jego łopatek na bark, gdzie metalowe palce zaplątały się na chwilę w długie, rozpuszczone włosy: - Mówię o tym, co robisz _mnie._

\- Doprowadzam cię do szału i prowadzę za rączkę. - Teatralnie przewrócił oczami, starając się zignorować dziwnie intymny dotyk: - Wiesz, taką mam pracę.

\- Gdy tylko otwierasz usta, od razu starasz się mnie za wszelką cenę zmieszać z błotem, tylko po to, by kiedy indziej mówić do mnie takim tonem, jakby ci miało serce pęknąć. - Zimna dłoń przesunęła się po lekko zarumienionym policzku i delikatnie musnęła rurkę będącą częścią kaniuli donosowej: - Ufasz mi i zawsze jesteś po mojej stronie, a jednak ukrywasz przede mną wiele rzeczy, włącznie ze swoimi myślami i uczuciami.

\- Przestań... - Pritchard zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę, czując, jak cienka, plastikowa rurka zsuwa się z jego twarzy: - Coś sobie ubzdurałeś...

\- Wiem wszystko, _Francis._ Wiem, że zależy ci bardziej, niż chciałbyś to okazać. - Ciepły oddech Adama musnął nos informatyka: - Ufasz mi?

\- Nikomu nie ufam. - Przygryzł dolną wargę, cedząc przez zęby to podłe, okrutne kłamstwo. - Nikomu.

\- _Francis_. - Sposób, w jaki Jensen wypowiadał jego imię sprawił, że informatyk mimowolnie zadrżał: - Nie musisz tego robić. Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić, więc nie broń się przede mną.

Wziął głęboki oddech i gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Adam nie miał prawa tego wiedzieć. Niemożliwe, by z niekompletnych akt pozyskał tak dokładne dane dotyczące jego psychiki. A zatem...

\- Ty kurwi synu, odpaliłeś moduł KASIA. - Starał się odsunąć, ale dłoń, która nagle znalazła się na jego tylnej części jego szyi skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła.

\- Jeszcze nie. - Szef Ochrony uśmiechnął się podle, nieco mocniej zaciskając palce na jego karku: - Były glina, pamiętasz? Nie potrzebuję technologii, żeby potrafić kogoś rozgryźć.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju. - Pritchard rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie: - Nie zamierzam brać udziału w twoich chorych gierkach. Nie mam pojęcia, czego ode mnie chcesz, ale pomyliłeś adres. Wiem, że jestem przecudnej urody, ale doktor Reed nijak nie przypominam.

\- Jeszcze chwila i ci jebnę. - Jensen zmarszczył brwi: - Nigdy nie podniosłem ręki na kalekę, ale ty zaraz będziesz pierwszy. Przestań się chować za durnymi zagrywkami i odpowiedz na moje pytanie, tylko tym razem szczerze. Ufasz mi?

\- … Znasz moją odpowiedź. - Frank zacisnął zęby, starając się powstrzymać swój organizm przed nadmiernym entuzjazmem.

\- Powiedz to. - Wargi Adama były ta niebezpiecznie blisko, że Frank niemalże dotknął ich językiem, oblizując własne: - Chcę to usłyszeć.

\- Tak - szepnął, wstydząc się własnej słabości, której pewnie przyjdzie mu pożałować - ufam ci.

\- Więc przestań się bronić.

Zielono-żółte soczewki zalśniły lekko, wydając z siebie charakterystyczny odgłos towarzyszący zmianie głębi ostrości, po czym skryły się za powiekami dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której były glina ostatecznie skradł resztki prywatnej przestrzeni Franka i przywarł wargami do jego ust. Pritchard gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, starając się zrozumieć, co tu się właściwie stało, jednak zanim zdążył podjąć jakąkolwiek idiotyczną decyzję, jego ciało samo zdecydowało o tym, czego chce. Niemalże rozpaczliwie przylgnął do błądzącej po jego policzku dłoni, nakrywając ją własną. Starając się nie naruszyć opatrunku oraz rany pooperacyjnej, przesunął się na skraj łóżka, by ukraść jak najwięcej wolnego miejsca dzielącego ich ciała. Gdy wreszcie się odważył wyciągnąć rękę i zacisnąć palce na kewlarowym ramieniu, drzwi do laboratorium otworzyły się gwałtownie.

\- Jensen, co... - Koss stał jak wryty, przyglądając im się z niebotycznym zdumieniem wypisanym na twarzy: - E... Aparatura... Tętno Pritcharda było poza skalą i... Ja... Ja was już może zostawię.

Informatyk nie był pewien, kto był bardziej zażenowany, wybiegający w pośpiechu doktor, czy on sam, jednak jedno było pewne – miał szczerą ochotę udusić Adama gołymi rękami. Były glina najwyraźniej nic sobie z tego nie robił, bowiem jedynie uśmiechnął się złośliwie, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Ja cię zamorduję. - Komputerowiec popatrzył na niego grobowym wzrokiem, usiłując ponownie unieść się na łokciach: - Zdesynchronizuję ci wszystkie ulepszenia i porzucę na terenie Tancerzy, żebyś zdechł.

\- _Francis._

\- I przestań się tak do mnie zwracać! - Starał się przybrać groźną minę, jednak było to niesamowicie trudne, gdy czyjeś usta błądziły mu po szyi.

\- _Francis_ , choćby mi to zajęło resztę życia, nauczę cię wreszcie, że są takie sytuacje, w których powinieneś się zamknąć. - Adam przejechał mu zębami po żuchwie i ostrożnie zacisnął je na płatku jego ucha: - Będę cie kneblował własnym językiem tak długo, aż wreszcie to do ciebie dotrze, jasne?

\- Jen...- Informatyk zamknął oczy i wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy jęknięciem a pomrukiem: - … sen.

\- Tak lepiej. - Były glina ponownie pocałował go, delikatnie przygryzając dolną wargę: - Teraz się już ode mnie nie uwolnisz, choćbyś spróbował najbardziej wyrafinowanych sztuczek. Nie stracę cię.

\- Jensen? - Popatrzył na niego pytająco, uważnie śledząc nawet najmniejszą zmianę w wyrazie jego oczu i usiłując sobie przypomnieć, czy dawniej też były one takie smutne.

\- Straciłem wiele rzeczy, Francis. - Szef Ochrony pogładził go po policzku, zakładając mu parę kosmyków za ucho: - I nie zamierzam stracić ciebie. Jesteś... Jesteś jedynym powodem, dla którego naprawdę chciałem wrócić.

Pritchard nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. To było... Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie miał aż tyle szczęścia, by ten konkretny człowiek go naprawdę kochał. Ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że to, w co tak desperacko chciał wierzyć, nie było prawdą. Nikt, nawet najbardziej wprawny aktor i manipulator nie był w stanie sfałszować takiego wyrazu oczu, takiego głosu... A już tym bardziej nie Jensen. Jemu jedynemu Frank ufał na tyle, by nie posądzać go o kłamstwa, nie tak naprawdę. Więc jeśli ten wariat mówi coś _takiego_ , to rzeczywiście ma to na myśli, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że Pritchard nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć lub zrobić. Nigdy nie był dla nikogo aż tak ważny i nie miał pojęcia, co teraz.

Najwyraźniej Adam miał już coś w zanadrzu, bowiem wstał z krzesła i powoli okrążył łóżko, zsuwając z nóg buty tylko po to, by się obok Franka położyć. Informatyk ostrożnie uniósł się na łokciach, żeby obrócić się w jego stronę i tym razem Jensen mu w tym zbożnym dziele pomógł, wsuwając mu ręce po pachy i przyciągając do siebie tak, że ostatecznie ułożył sobie informatyka na piersi. Szef działu IT przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, usiłując odczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy, jednak niewiele mu to dało – nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób, wobec tego nie wiedział, co taki wzrok może oznaczać. Ostatecznie westchnął ciężko i postanowił zaryzykować, pochylając się ku byłemu glinie, by go pocałować.

To było cudowne. Chłodne, metalowe palce, które spoczęły mu na ramieniu i karku, cichy pomruk Adama, który sprawił, że serce mu ponownie odrobinę przyspieszyło, ich zmieszane ze sobą oddechy, miękkość skóry, która napierała na niego, szorstki zarost, który czuł pod palcami – wszystko, absolutnie wszystko wprawiało go w zachwyt, do jakiego nie sądził, że jest zdolny. Wolną ręką sięgnął pod swoją pierś, żeby odkleić śledzące jego funkcje życiowe elektrody oraz zapobiec kolejnej niezapowiedzianej wizycie Kossa i skrzywił się nieco, gdy oderwał od swego torsu ostatni plaster. Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na rozważanie tego, bowiem dłonie Jensena zaczęły powoli wędrować po jego ciele, najpierw zaciskając mu się na łopatkach, potem jadąc jeszcze niżej w dół, aż do odrobinę swędzącego opatrunku. Dopiero gdy poczuł na swoim siedzeniu chłód metalu oraz zadrżał lekko, uświadomił sobie, że nie ma na sobie absolutnie nic poza szpitalną koszulą, którą trudno było nazwać ubraniem. Były glina najwyraźniej również zauważył ten fakt, bowiem jedynie uśmiechnął się jak pierworodne dziecko szatana i zaskakująco wprawnie zaczął rozwiązywać troczki, które z trudem utrzymywały zieloną włókninę na miejscu.

\- Jensen! - Frank usiłował złapać go za przedramiona i popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem oraz lekką paniką: - Co ty wyprawiasz?!

\- No tak, jeszcze przez parę dni musisz uważać na swój kręgosłup.

\- Raczej miałem na myśli fakt, że usiłujesz mnie rozebrać w laboratorium po tym, jak się na mnie znienacka rzuciłeś i wyznałeś uczucia. - Przewrócił oczami: - Ja wiem, że słowo „subtelność” nie figuruje w twoim słowniku, bowiem pewnie gdzieś ci wypadło w jakimś szybie wentylacyjnym i tam teraz smutno dynda, jednak nawet po tobie nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego.

\- Jesteś cudny, kiedy się złościsz. - Adam przygarnął go do siebie i wtulił mu nos w szyję.

\- No to się lepiej przygotuj, bo zaraz będę po prostu boski - prychnął, z powrotem naciągając koszulę na ramiona .

\- Zawsze jesteś, _Francis._

Pritchard zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy Jensen delikatnie pocałował go w ciemię i przycisnął do siebie, czule go głaszcząc po karku. Spodziewał się dalszego ciągu potyczki słownej, nie zaś czegoś... Takiego. Nie do końca był pewien określić, jak miałby to niby nazwać, jednak w gruncie rzeczy było to przyjemne. Po tym wszystkim, co się stało w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, taka chwila spokoju i bliskości była niemalże magiczna, jakby na zewnątrz nie czekał na nich rozszalały chaos. Dlatego, choć nie sądził, że jest do czegoś takiego zdolny, ułożył się wygodniej na Adamie i objął go, rozkoszując się ciepłem znajdującego się pod nim ciała. Pewnie za parę minut znowu zaczną na siebie psioczyć, jednak na razie cieszył się tym, co zostało mu dane. Na razie jego wewnętrzna paranoja przycichła na tyle, by nie nakłaniać go do mówienia i robienia czegoś, co miałoby na celu odpędzenie Jensena i tym samym chronienie jego samego, więc postanowił wykorzystać tę rzadką okazję do maksimum.

 

\- Nadal nie mam pojęcia, co mam o tym myśleć - westchnął, starając się jakoś ułożyć na boku tak, by jednocześnie było mu wygodnie i nikt nie margał, że narusza opatrunek.

\- Zwykłe żarcie, może trochę bardziej pozbawione smaku niż przeciętne - Adam wzruszył ramionami: - Ale czego oczekiwać po czymś, co ma ci w teorii pomóc szybciej się stąd wyrwać.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o tym mówię. - Popatrzył na niego z naganą: - Po prostu... Ty... Ja... Ja z kimś... Ja z tobą... Ty ze mną...

\- Cudna kolekcja zaimków osobowych, to ci muszę przyznać. - Jensen przewrócił oczami: - Jeśli ci to poprawi humor, jestem mniej-więcej tak samo oszołomiony co ty.

\- Więc... Dlaczego? - Odrobinę przekrzywił głowę: - Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek cię zachęcał.

\- Francis, ostrzegam cię. - Były glina wycelował w niego widelec i popatrzył na niego groźnie: - Jeśli mnie zmusisz, zacznę cię cytować i wtedy zrobi ci się głupio, więc lepiej dla własnego dobra nie zmuszaj mnie do tego.

Pritchard przewrócił oczami i sięgnął po plastikową miskę z jedzeniem. Nie był specjalnie głodny, jednak jakoś zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jeśli nie będzie zachowywał się w miarę przyzwoicie pod względem żywieniowym, zmuszą go do pozostania w tym cholernym laboratorium o wiele dłużej, niż powinien się tu rzeczywiście znajdować.

\- Nadal żałuję. - Westchnął, gmerając widelcem w czymś, co w założeniu miało być gulaszem, jednak coś najwyraźniej poszło nie tak.

Adam poruszył się niespokojnie, wpatrując się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby te słowa go zraniły, jednak nie powiedział nic, czekając na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi. Frank w końcu westchnął i porzucił swój posiłek, nie bardzo mając ochotę na wprowadzenie go do swojego organizmu.

\- Wtedy, kiedy byłeś na Panchaei... Powiedziałem, że jesteś zdany na siebie, a ty stwierdziłeś, że brzmiało to tak, jakbym tego żałował. - Popatrzył byłemu glinie w oczy: - Nadal żałuję, że byłeś wtedy sam.

Jensen gwałtownie odstawił swoją porcję na stolik i przypadł do niego, niemalże wpierając go ciężarem swojego ciała w materac. Pritchard nie protestował, gdy nagle znalazł się na plecach a Adam wisiał nad nim opierając się na łokciach i znów starał się namiętnymi pocałunkami odebrać mu oddech, jakby zamierzał zaalarmować tym razem wszystkich pracowników laboratorium.

\- Przysięgam, że kiedy tylko cię stąd wypuszczą, _ja_ cię nigdzie nie puszczę, dopóki nie zmuszę cię do krzyku. - Szef Ochrony wyszeptał, atakując jego szyję i żuchwę, całując ją i delikatnie gryząc.

Frank jęknął, starając sobie nie wyobrażać, co dokładnie były glina mu zrobi, bowiem wtedy naprawdę miałby problem z wytrzymaniem w tym przeklętym miejscu. Nagle jego ciało przypomniało sobie, że bardzo, ale to bardzo dawno nim się nikt nie zajmował i powinno mu to zostać wynagrodzone dokładnie w tej chwili i przez tego konkretnego faceta.

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, w życiu nie będziesz w stanie wpisać swojego hasła za pierwszym podejściem. - Mruknął, zarzucając mu jedną nogę na lędźwie.

\- No to bardzo ładnie chłopcy, ale muszę się zająć pacjentem. - Doktor Colvin jak zwykle nie zamierzała się niczym przejmować i z niemalże znudzonym wyrazem twarzy przemaszerowała przez laboratorium, przyglądając się odczytom aparatury.

Obaj panowie popatrzyli na nią z wyrzutem, jednak postanowili się od siebie odkleić. Pritchard nie bardzo miał ochotę na obcowanie z tą babą, ale wiedział, że każda pozytywnie zakończona kontrola przybliża go do powrotu do domu. Adam bez trudu przewrócił go z powrotem na brzuch i zakrył mu nogi (oraz to, co bezpośredni nad nimi) kocem, żeby biedakowi więcej wstydu nie narobić. Frank przewrócił oczami, jednak uśmiechnął się zaraz potem, gdy poczuł na karku delikatny pocałunek.

\- Do jutra, Francis. - Jensen ruszył ku drzwiom, gdzie odwrócił się i zasunął soczewki, uśmiechając się przy tym zadziornie: - Spróbuj nie doprowadzić wszystkich do szału.

* * *

Wprawdzie Michelle Walthers nie bardzo była w stanie sobie przypomnieć kim sama jest i otaczający ją ludzie, jednak na pewno nie pozbawiło jej to charakteru. Adam doszedł do wniosku, że nawet jeśli nie da się z nią prowadzić długich rozmów, lubi jej towarzystwo – kobieta potrafiła go ustawić do pionu i poziomu oraz traktowała, jakby był gdzieś tak ze trzy razy młodszy, jednak ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Miło było mieć kogoś, kogo bez wątpienia mógł nazywać rodziną, o kogo mógł się troszczyć i dbać, odpłacając za całe dobro, jakie go spotkało.

Jeśli była jakaś dobra rzecz w całym tym szaleństwie, przez które musiał przejść, to na pewno to, czego nauczył się o miłości. Że niezwykle łatwo jest ją dawać tym, którzy na nią zasługują i nie ma nic piękniejszego, niż bycie nią obdarzanym. Że to nie płeć, wiek czy kondycja psychiczna decydują o tym, kto jest wart oddania mu fragmentu serca. Że, gdy się już ulokuje ją w odpowiednim miejscu, jest źródłem nie tylko niezwykłego szczęścia, ale też dziwnego spokoju, zupełnie, jakby była w stanie przetrwać każdą przeciwność losu. Był zbyt pokiereszowany przez życie, by bezwarunkowo wierzyć w to, iż rzeczywiście tak jest, jednak dawało mu to pewną nadzieję na przyszłość.

Wiedział, że nie powinien zostawać na obiedzie, skoro wciela się w rolę kuriera Jeżdżących Obiadków, jednak też nie miał ochoty odmawiać Michelle. Nawet jeśli to nie ona gotowała, osobliwą radość sprawiało jej karmienie go, więc nie zamierzał się temu sprzeciwiać. Cóż, pewnie dlatego też przywoził ze sobą nieco większe porcje, żeby móc z nią zjeść w spokoju i nie mieć wrażenia, że przez niego biedaczka głoduje.

Walthers mieszkała niedaleko SI, więc postanowił się przespacerować, przyglądając się nieco zdemolowanym ulicom. Wprawdzie wiedział, że każda minuta, którą spędza poza laboratorium jest cierniem wbijanym w tyłek personelu medycznego, jednak jakoś niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało. Może dlatego, że dzisiaj był wreszcie ten dzień, w którym może zabrać Pritcharda do domu i generalnie nie był w stanie się niczym przejmować. Ostatni tydzień był jednym z najszczęśliwszych i najzabawniejszych w jego życiu, bowiem kto jak kto, ale Frank zawsze był źródłem wszelkiego typu rozrywek, jednak zaczynał nieco się denerwować. Doskonale wiedział, jak informatyk wygląda bez ubrania, w końcu był osobą odpowiedzialną za jego codzienną higienę, zwłaszcza w okolicach pleców i, nawiasem mówiąc, był absolutnie zachwycony tym, co widział. Ciało Pritchara było wprawdzie delikatnej i raczej smukłej budowy, jednak działało na Adama bardziej, niż skóra jakiejkolwiek kobiety, z którą był. Jednak Jensen... No cóż, nie prezentował się tak, jak dawniej. Wprawdzie Frank ani razu nie zająknął się na temat jego ulepszeń, traktując je jako coś absolutnie naturalnego, jednak wiedzieć o czymś, a być przez to dotykanym to dwie zupełnie różne sprawy. Nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno spełni oczekiwania swojego ukochanego i nieco go to deprymowało.

 

\- Błagam, zrób z nim coś.- Jęknął Faherty, gdy Adam wreszcie zjechał do laboratoriów: - Jest... Nieznośny.

\- Frank? Nie może być. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie: - Znowu udało mu się złamać szyfr w zamku od drzwi i zrobił sobie nielegalną wycieczkę po kawę? A może jakimś cudem dorwał się wam do sprzętu komputerowego i znowu pozmieniał wszystkie hasła w ramach zemsty za te gluty, które nazywacie posiłkami?

\- Raczej chodzi mi o jego awersję w stosunku do wózka inwalidzkiego. - Declan poprawił okulary: - Ja wiem, że może już chodzić, jednak nadal wolałbym, żeby ze spacerami jeszcze się wstrzymał przez tydzień, lub dwa. Nie bronię mu oczywiście chodzić po mieszkaniu, ale dalsze wędrówki powinien sobie odpuścić dla swojego własnego dobra.

\- Proszę się nie martwic, doktorze, przypilnuję go.

Gdy wszedł do laboratorium, mało nie prychnął śmiechem, jednak na szczęście udało mu się przed tym powstrzymać. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że było to naprawdę trudne, bowiem ciężko jest sobie odmówić rubasznego rechotu na widok Pritcharda uzbrojonego w laskę, przy pomocy której starał się odepchnąć na przemian przysuwany ku niemu wózek i bogom ducha winnego doktora Kossa.

\- Nie, nie zamierzam dawać się traktować jak sierotę, zabierzcie ode mnie ten szmelc! - prychnął Frank. - A ty trzymaj to urządzenie przy sobie, konowale, nie zamierzam dać się po raz szósty dzisiaj kopnąć prądem!

\- Czyżbyś nie zagustował w smaku własnego lekarstwa? - Adam podszedł do informatyka, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Strasznie śmieszne, Jensen. - Komputerowiec przewrócił oczami: - Lepiej powiedz im coś!

\- Dopiero co poskładali ci kręgosłup do kupy, czego oczekujesz? Że ci pozwolą to tak od razu spaprać? Mnie gmeranie przy twoim tyłku nie przeszkadza, ale obawiam się, że reszta świata nie jest pod takim wrażeniem tej części twojego ciała, co ja. - Pochylił się nad nim, całując go w skroń, wiedząc, że go to trochę uspokoi: - W tym miejscu masz dwie opcje. Albo usiądziesz na wózku, albo będę cię niósł na rękach. Twój wybór, _Francis._

\- Nie ośmielisz się...- Pritchard zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego ostrzegawczo.

\- Mam traktować to jako wyzwanie? - Oparł ręce na biodrach i uśmiechnął się podle: - Wiesz, że to zrobię.

\- Blefujesz. Nie ma takiej op... POSTAWMNIEPOSTAWMNIEPOSTAWMNIE!

Jensen wiedział, że zostanie za to w sposób okrutny i perfidny ukarany, jednak, prawdę mówiąc, Frank sam się o to prosił. Może gdyby jeszcze nie był zabójczo seksowny, kiedy się złości, jakoś by się pewnie udało Adamowi nad sobą zapanować, ale w takim układzie? Nie było szans. Dlatego też nie przejmował się ani krzykami, ani groźbami, ani nawet kopniakami i ze stoickim spokojem wypisanym na twarzy przemierzał korytarze głównej siedziby Sarif Industries niosąc Szefa IT jak jakąś cholerną, sfochaną księżniczkę. Tak, w stosownym czasie zdecydowanie za to oberwie.

\- Oberwiesz za to - wydyszał Pritchard, zapinając pasy po tym, jak z całą galanterią został posadzony na fotelu pasażera.

\- Jakbym nie wiedział. - Usiadł za kierownicą i poprawił lusterka.

\- Sądząc po wzroku Reed, ta baba znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby mnie żywcem ze skóry obedrzeć!

\- Naprawdę się nią przejmujesz? - Jensen odsunął soczewki przeciwsłoneczne i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

\- Nie. - Informatyk uśmiechnął się lekko i popatrzył na niego z dziwnym oddaniem, które zawsze Adama mimo wszystko odrobinę zaskakiwało.- Jedźmy już do domu.

 

Mina Pritcharda była nieodgadniona, kiedy przyglądał się zagraconemu mieszkaniu Szefa Ochrony. Spokojnie przekuśtykał przez kuchnię, licząc po cichu wszystkie rodzaje zgromadzonych tam płatków śniadaniowych, obejrzał pokój dzienny, po czym zatrzymał się przy stole, gdzie leżały porozkładane części zegara. Kiedy wreszcie nasycił się widokiem domeny byłego gliny, westchnął ciężko.

\- Kiedy mówiłem „do domu”, miałem na myśli _swoje_ mieszkanie.- Oparł ręce na biodrach i popatrzył wymownie na Adama.

\- Byłem u ciebie i doszedłem do wniosku, że nie ma szans, żebyś tam teraz siedział. Po pierwsze, jest za daleko od kliniki, w której musisz się co dwa dni meldować. - Objął Franka ramieniem i zaczął go prowadzić w stronę kanapy: - Po drugie, jest tam za wiele gratów i w końcu się o coś zabijesz. A po trzecie, łóżko jest za małe dla nas dwóch.

Komputerowiec przełknął głośno ślinę i popatrzył na Jensena, rozchylając lekko usta. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy tylko zdecydował, że uwiedzie informatyka i choćby miał postradać zdrowe zmysły, a go posiądzie, coś między nimi wisiało, nieuchronnie prowadząc ich do tej chwili. Pritchard był piękny, na swój specyficzny, nie do końca miły dla oka sposób i Adam nie był w stanie się od niego oderwać, nagle przyciskając do niego ręce i usta, wpychając go w skórzaną tapicerkę i wspinając się na to smukłe ciało, którego pragnął.

\- _Francis_ \- mruknął, przerywając na chwilę pocałunek, by zaczerpnąć tchu. - Muszę cię mieć, proszę.

\- Obiecałeś mi, że będę krzyczał. - Komputerowiec przygarnął go do siebie, sięgając zębami do jego ucha: - Trzymam cię za słowo.

To mu absolutnie wystarczyło. Wykorzystując nieco większą niż przeciętna siłę swoich ramion podniósł Franka i, cały czas wgryzając mu się w z trudem wyłuskane z golfa fragmenty szyi, na oślep ruszył do sypialni. Tam nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy zapalaniem światła, po prostu od razu ułożył ich na łóżku, cały czas mając na uwadze nie do końca zdrowy kręgosłup Pritcharda. Ostrożnie wspiął się na niego, jedną ręką ściągając mu z włosów gumkę, drugą zaś usiłując zedrzeć z niego kurtkę. Informatyk zaśmiał się i pomógł mu w tym zbożnym dziele, przez chwilę szarpiąc się z elastyczną dzianiną swojego firmowego swetra, po czym, wciąż jeszcze w spodniach, opadł na pościel, wbijając w Jensena wyczekujące spojrzenie.

\- Nie zamierzam być jedyną rozebraną osobą w pokoju. - Przesunął dłońmi po napiętych udach byłego gliny.- Poza tym, chcę cię zobaczyć.

Tego momentu Adam się nieco obawiał, jednak wiedział, że kiedyś do tego musi dojść. Z pewnym wahaniem zaczął rozpinać koszulę i lekko się skrzywił, gdy zniecierpliwiony Frank usiadł i zaczął mu pomagać. Nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać, jednak jak zwykle był na wszelki wypadek przygotowany na najgorsze.

Pritchard zsunął mu z ramion ciemny materiał i przyjrzał się byłemu glinie uważnie, niemalże skanując wzrokiem każdy fragment prezentowanej mu skóry. Powoli przesunął palcami po miejscach, gdzie ciemne protezy kontrastowały z jaśniejszą karnacją, jakby był zafascynowany różnicą w fakturze, po czym delikatnie się uniósł i pocałował przypominającą fragment plastra miodu bliznę na czole Jensena, ramionami otaczając jego szyję.

\- Weź mnie - szepnął, wtulając nos w wypielęgnowany zarost. - Ufam ci. Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy.

To już był kres wytrzymałości Adama. Trzymał w ramionach tego, którego kochał najbardziej na świecie, i kto go darzył podobnym oddaniem. Bez względu na to, co ich spotkało, jak by nie zostali okaleczeni i fizycznie i psychicznie, na jak długo zostali rozdzieleni, teraz byli tutaj razem, wzajemnie zagarniając dla siebie ciepło swoich ciał. Wreszcie sztorm ucichł i mogli być dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym powinni się znaleźć dawno temu. A może nie? A może dopiero jest dla nich i miejsce i czas? W sumie to bez znaczenia. Byli razem i chcieli tego, to było najważniejsze i nic innego się nie liczyło.

Resztki ubrań zostały zdjęte i odrzucone na bok, by mogli się stopić ze sobą w jednocześnie czułych i rozpaczliwych pieszczotach między splecionymi ciasno ustami i kończynami. W wymienianych gorączkowo oddechach, ciepłych spojrzeniach, szeptach i jękach było zawarte każde słowo, którego nie zdążyli do tej pory powiedzieć, choć zapewne powinni, przelewali je między sobą jak drogocenny skarb, którym nie zamierzali się dzielić z nikim innym. Każdy pocałunek był obietnicą kolejnego, składanego na ustach kochanka z jeszcze większym żarem i oddaniem, palce na przemian splatały się w ciasne więzy, niemalże zrastając się ze sobą oraz błądząc po rozgrzanej, pragnącej ich dotyku skórze. Razem przemierzali doliny wzdłuż obojczyków, wędrowali po wzgórzach napiętych ramion, starali się utrzymać równowagę na opadających i wznoszących się gwałtownie kopułach żeber, zsuwali się płynnie po odgiętych szyjach, spływając aż do bioder, gdzie rozpaczliwie chwytali się czekających na ich dłonie mięśni.

\- Adam... - Pritchard poruszył błagalnie miednicą, prosząc o jeszcze więcej, choćby nawet miało mu to sprawić ból: - Adam, proszę...

Jensen siadając jeszcze raz przemierzył dłońmi wijące się pod nim ciało, nie mogąc się nasycić jego widokiem. Nawet nie był w stanie wyrazić tego, jak bardzo chciał się z nim zlać w jedno, połączyć się z nim w najbardziej intymny sposób, dlatego też zaczął je przygotowywać na swoje przybycie. Starannie notował w pamięci każdy jęk i miejsce, którego dotykał, rysując w pamięci mapę ich wzajemnych powiązań. Chciał Frankowi dać to, co najlepsze, wyrwać z jego piersi krzyk najwyższej rozkoszy, zatracić się w jego brzmieniu i razem z nim rozpaść się pod naporem porażającego dreszczu.

Cichy, lekko podbity bólem jęk Francisa na chwilę zatrzymał go w miejscu, jednak nie na długo – Pritchard lekko uniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego z ufnością, dając mu znak, by szedł dalej. Nie potrafił, po prostu nie był zdolny mu odmówić. Powoli parł naprzód, podczas gdy smukłe nogi najpierw odrobinę się uniosły a następnie objęły jego talię krzyżując mu się za plecami, tym samym przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Wreszcie był w stanie zacząć kołysać biodrami, nie obawiając się, że zada Frankowi jeszcze więcej bólu i pochylił się ku niemu, starając się sięgnąć ustami jego szyi.

Informatyk odrzucił głowę do tyłu, oferując mu każdy skrawek skóry, którego potrzebował, wydając przy tym z siebie ciche pomruki, które z biegiem czasu stopniowo urosły do rangi prawdziwych pojękiwań, nad którymi najwyraźniej nie panował. Po dłuższej chwili porzucił wszelką dumę i z całej siły wbił palce w plecy zawieszonego nad sobą mężczyzny, na całe gardło wykrzykując jak szybko i jak mocno Adam powinien się poruszać, by trafić w to właściwe miejsce. Jensen każdą z tych próśb spełniał gorliwie, samemu również coraz bardziej zatracając się w narastającym w nim napięciu przygotowującym się do nagłego rozprężenia. Był już blisko, dosłownie na skraju, gdy Francis niemalże rozpaczliwie krzyknął jego imię po czym, wśród spazmów i dreszczy rozlał się między nimi ciepły płyn. To wystarczyło, by i on również przeszedł tę ostateczną granicę i razem ze swoim ukochanym najpierw wzniósł się najwyżej jak się da, by potem ponownie opaść na pościel, czując ciężar zmęczonych mięśni i cienkiej warstwy potu.

\- Kocham cię. - Pritchard leżał pod nim nieruchomo, przyglądając mu się spod lekko przymkniętych powiek.

Jensen popatrzył na niego z zachwytem, ciesząc się każdym dźwiękiem tych cudownych słów. Nigdy nie sądził, że je usłyszy i, szczerze mówiąc, nawet bez nich byłby idealnie szczęśliwy, bowiem i tak wiedział, co Frank do niego czuje. Jednak, gdy już dotarły one do jego uszu i mógł je powoli obracać w swoich myślach, doszedł do wniosku, że niczego więcej w życiu nie potrzebuje.

\- Ja ciebie też. - Pocałował go leniwie, bawiąc się szorstkimi pasmami długich włosów: - I nie zamierzam tego zmieniać.

Gdy wreszcie zapadli w sen, wiedzieli, że choć to ich pierwsza wspólna noc, na pewno nie będzie ona ostatnia. Przeżyli. Przetrwali. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, już nic nie było w stanie ich zniszczyć – teraz, gdy wreszcie siebie odnaleźli, stanowili jedno, niemożliwe do strzaskania istnienie. Nie miało znaczenia, co przyniesie następny dzień, bowiem tak długo, jak będą razem, uda im się przezwyciężyć wszystkie przeciwności losu.

Byli ludźmi. Żyli. Kochali.


	14. Saepe creat molles aspera spina rosas

 

_Często kolczaste ciernie rodzą miękkie róże_

 

Dawid uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy Taggart, wydawszy z siebie przeciągły, lekko zduszony jęk, oparł mu o ramię swoje spocone czoło, dysząc przy tym ciężko. Przez krótką chwilę masował poruszającą się rozpaczliwie klatkę piersiową swojego kochanka, po czym przesunął obie dłonie, tak mechaniczną jak i żywą, na jego biodra, zamykając je w pewnym uścisku. Wiedział, że pewnie następnego ranka nie będzie w stanie się zwlec z łóżka, jednak nigdy nie potrafił temu draniowi odmówić, nie, kiedy się na niego rzucał już w przedpokoju, sącząc mu do ucha najbardziej rozpaczliwy szept, jaki tylko w życiu słyszał. Sarif rozchylił usta, starając się złapać tchu i z jeszcze większą zaciętością zaczął poruszać miednicą, starając się pokonać ten ostatni odcinek. Wreszcie udało mu się to, zanurzając się głęboko w ciele Williama, który powitał jego finisz z rozkosznym, leniwym pomrukiem. David ostatecznie zapadł się w pościeli, czując na sobie słodki ciężar drugiego ciała i mruknął z zadowoleniem. Wiedział, że pewnie któregoś dnia życie go kopnie w tyłek za to, iż podczas jednego z ich spotkań mu uległ i wziął go na stole konferencyjnym oraz za to, że choć rozsądek podpowiadał mu przerwanie tego procederu, raz na jakiś czas obaj lądowali albo u niego w łóżku, albo u Taggarta, albo na jakimkolwiek innym meblu, który się po drodze napatoczył. Początkowo nijak nie był w stanie nad tym panować i po wszystkim był niemalże zawstydzony tym, co między nimi zaszło, jednak teraz absolutnie się tym rozkoszował, wręcz wyczekiwał kolejnych dyskusji ciągnących się aż do późnych godzin nocnych.

Gdy wreszcie udało im się złapać oddech, polityk podniósł się na łokciach i popatrzył na niego z tym swoim łagodnym wyrazem twarzy. David nigdy by nie powiedział tego na głos, jednak pozbawiony okularów i potargany William stanowił najbardziej rozczulający widok na świcie, nie wspominając o tym, że brak ostrości widzenia zmuszał go do poruszania się jak ostatnia pierdoła, co w gruncie rzeczy było niezwykle urocze.

\- Rozumiem, że mogę liczyć na twoje poparcie w sprawie zakazu tworzenia i projektowania komputerów OCM? - Taggart wtulił nos w jego policzek i pocałował delikatnie jego niedogoloną skórę, po czym ponownie popatrzył mu w oczy: - Wiesz, jakie to ważne.

\- Och Will, od samego początku popieram ten projekt całym sercem. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie: - Ludzkie drony? Okropność. Po prostu tak bardzo starałeś się mnie do niego przekonać, że nie zamierzałem ci w tym przeszkadzać. Przecież wiesz, że uwielbiam twoje metody perswazji.

\- Drań. - Polityk stoczył się z niego i opadł na drugą połowę łóżka, przeciągając się tak, że aż coś mu cicho pyknęło w kręgosłupie: - W takim układzie nie jestem pewien, czy nie powinienem wstrzymać się przed złożeniem podpisu na ostatnich regulacjach dotyczących wszczepów optycznych.

\- Nie możesz...! - Sarif popatrzył na niego groźnie, pochylając się nad nim.

\- Jednak nie powiedziałem, że nie jestem otwarty na rzeczowe argumenty. - Taggart uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, unosząc lekko jedną brew: - Jestem pewien, że, jeśli się postarasz, dasz radę mnie przekonać.

\- Negocjowanie z tobą mnie kiedyś wykończy. - Sarif westchnął, ostrożnie wsuwając się między jego nogi.

\- Też cię kocham.


End file.
